Kiss and Tell
by Traductorus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Kiss and Tell", de SunshineDaisiesWindmills. Las reglas eran simples. Provocarse. Gritarse. Enrollarse. Hacerlo lo más frecuentemente posible pero nunca, jamás, besarse y contarlo. ¡Y se acabó! ¡Mil gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo!
1. Prólogo: Cuarto año

Empezamos nuevo long-shot, queridas y queridos míos. Este es uno de mis favoritos, así que espero que os guste mucho, mucho!

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL**

 **1\. PRÓLOGO: CUARTO AÑO**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 1. Prologue: Fourth Year, by SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

Estira el cuello y se rasca la nariz contra su barba, sonriendo mientras le besa suavemente la mandíbula. Con pereza, traza contornos sobre su pecho desnudo. Círculos, estrellas, flores, sonrisas… pero no corazones. Nunca corazones.

Todavía lleva puestas las gafas y su respiración es profunda y regular. No está durmiendo, está segura, pero no está jugando con ella como suele hacerlo, colocándose de lado y sujetándole las manos, pellizcándole la nariz o acariciándole la frente o los labios con los suyos. En vez de eso, se había quedado tendido de espaldas, mirando al dosel de la cama. Estaba distraído. Y no estaba segura de por qué.

Se acerca, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, tratando de obtener su atención. Falla. Ante esto, se da la vuelta y se acurruca mientras bosteza. Viendo que aún así no consigue ninguna reacción, decide un acercamiento más directo. Se da la vuelta de nuevo y sus pechos están uno frente al otro. Su barbilla descansa sobre sus manos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada — murmura él, todavía sin mirarla.

— Mentiroso — le regaña ligeramente, mientras uno de sus dedos traza los rasgos de su rostro. — Sin secretos, ¿recuerdas?

Él bufa.

— James — llama. — ¿qué pasa?

Gruñe y se incorpora violentamente, apartándose de ella. Abre las cortinas que los rodean y sale de la cama. Haciendo caso omiso de su desnudez, comienza a buscar su ropa. Ella está sorprendida y herida. Encuentra los bóxers y se los pone.

— ¡James! — llama, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazan con empezar a caer.

Él se gira y la mira mientras se abotona los pantalones. No está enfadado. Su expresión es de confusión, y tristeza, y frustración. Suspira y se lleva las manos a la cara, y las sube lentamente hasta el pelo.

Mira a algún lugar tras ella, buscando las palabras. Se acerca y toma una respiración profunda.

— No puedo seguir con esto — afirma. Su expresión se transforma en puro dolor.

— ¿A qué… a qué te refieres? — tartamudea.

— A esto. Esta… — parece no encontrar las palabras — ¡… esta cosa! — escupe. — Sea lo que sea. No puedo hacerlo, Lily. Ya no.

Todo lo que puede hacer es mirarlo. Él se vuelve sobre sus talones y se aleja.

Lentamente, Lily se lleva las manos a la cabeza, y llora.

* * *

Empezó en cuarto curso. A finales de año. Cuando ella empezó a desarrollar sus curvas de mujer y él había crecido al menos quince centímetros. Era un ególatra. Vaya que si lo era.

Aquel maldito día de abril habían estado discutiendo, como era habitual en ellos. Él había hecho un comentario malicioso sobre el tamaño de sus pechos y después añadió que debía de estar sufriendo el síndrome premenstrual por haber reaccionado de mala manera. El hecho de que sí estaba con el SPM y que ella misma solía bromear sobre sus pequeños pechos, no era una justificación.

— ¡Eres un maldito gilipollas, James Potter!

— ¿Qué pasa, Evans? ¿No soportas una broma? — sonrió.

— Oh, puedo soportar una broma — escupió con violencia. — ¡Lo que no puedo soportar es a los imbéciles de remate que dicen cosas que no son divertidas!

— ¿No te ha hecho gracia? — preguntó con curiosidad, burlándose. — Pues es raro, porque todo el mundo se estaba riendo. — Alguien resopló detrás de él.

— ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? — le gritó.

— Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Evans. — Él sonrió de nuevo, haciendo un gesto hacia sus pechos para enfatizar sus palabras. Su indiferencia la enfureció todavía más.

Los insultos, y los gritos, y las maldiciones continuaron. En un principio habían atraído a una pequeña multitud, pero después de diez minutos todos se habían dispersado al ser el mismo espectáculo que habían visto ya cientos de veces.

Durante una contestación particularmente enfurecida de Lily, James sonrió.

— ¿Sabes, Evans? — empezó, cuando ella terminó de decirle que era un cerdo asqueroso — Estás bastante buena cuando te enfadas…

Ella parecía asqueada. James dio un paso hacia la chica.

— Venga, Evans — dijo dando otro paso más, tratando y consiguiendo que se sintiese incómoda. — No hagas como si no fuera el mejor piropo que te han dicho nunca. — No lo era. Se mantuvo firme. — Como si el hecho de que el tío más bueno de la escuela te diga algo así no te hiciese sentir escalofríos emocionados — No lo había hecho. Él dio otro paso. Ella se mantuvo inmutable. Ahora estaba cerca de su oreja, susurrándole. — No finjas que no me deseas, Evans. — No lo hacía.

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos al tiempo que él le sonreía de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le había cogido la cara y había apretado sus labios contra los de la chica.

Se esperaba que lo apartase, lo abofetease, le diese un rodillazo en la ingle, o le escupiese en un ojo. Se esperaba que hiciera cualquiera de esas cosas.

No paso nada de eso.

Ella le devolvió el beso.

Fue descuidado. Y húmedo. Y emocionante. Justo como los primeros besos deben ser. Dos pares de labios moviéndose sin aprendizaje previo con furia unos contra los otros, cogiendo toda la rabia que sentía el uno por el otro y poniéndola en un beso. Se movían juntos, en una armonía inesperada e inexplicable. Como una música y una letra que no deberían encajar, pero lo hacen.

Demasiado pronto, Lily se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se apartó de él. James empezó a sonreír, hasta que vio la furia en sus ojos. Su voz sonó baja y aterradora.

— Dile esto a una sola alma, Potter — cogió su varita y lo apuntó con ella — y te prometo que tendrás la muerte más lenta, dolorosa y humillante que te puedas imaginar. ¿Está claro?

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

— Bien — respondió ella antes de girar sobre sus talones y dejarlo en el pasillo.

Ocurrió de nuevo. La siguiente vez que discutieron, una semana más tarde. Lily estaba profiriendo insultos cuando los labios de James se posaron sobre los suyos. De nuevo esperaba un golpe, un empujón, una patada o una bofetada. De nuevo, no llegó. En lugar de eso, ella lo besó con ferocidad y él respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

Y se repitió otra vez. James estaba diciendo algo sobre sacarse un palo de algún sitio cuando Lily hizo lo que el chico había estado esperando que hiciese todo el tiempo. Lo empujó contra la pared y empezó a devorar sus labios con los suyos.

— Bien hecho — sonrió a través del beso.

— ¿Impresionado? — su boca estaba en la suya.

— Mucho — murmuró.

La forma en que tomó la iniciativa le dio una idea al chico. Con determinación y un ramalazo de fuerza, les dio la vuelta de forma que la espalda de Lily estaba contra la pared. El sonido de sorpresa de la chica lo hizo sonreír.

— ¿Impresionada? — preguntó con brusquedad.

— Mucho.

Sucedió una, y otra, y otra vez. Cada vez que peleaban. La mezcla de sus quince años recién cumplidos, las hormonas y la pasión que vibraba en sus venas cada vez que discutían los obligaban a volver a por más constantemente.

Las discusiones se intensificaron, y también lo hicieron sus encuentros.

— Cabrón sin corazón.

Sus lenguas bailaban juntas.

— Zorra con el corazón de hielo.

Su boca se pasó por su cuello.

— Hijo de puta cruel.

Sus manos se movían libremente por el cuerpo del otro.

Se convirtió en una tradición. Discutir, gritar, enrollarse. Discutir, gritar, enrollarse. Como un reloj. Discutir, gritar, enrollarse. Ambos empezaron a enfadarse ante la menor provocación del otro. Discutir, gritar, enrollarse. A finales de año, era tan habitual, que se olvidaban de por qué habían estado discutiendo en el momento en que se separaban. Discutir, gritar, enrollarse.

No hablan de ello con nadie. Ni amigos. Ni hermanos. Ni padres. Ni siquiera con sus mascotas. No se escribieron el uno al otro durante el verano. No se mencionaban cuando se hablaba del colegio. Era su secreto.

Discutir, gritar, enrollarse.

* * *

Creo que hemos empezado bastante fuerte, ¿no os parece? Cojo esta traducción con muchas ganas, así que creo que podré mantener un buen ritmo de trabajo.

Por fa, por fa, decidme en los comentarios qué os ha parecido y si os gusta la nueva historia.

Un besooo!


	2. Quinto año

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL**

 **2\. QUINTO AÑO**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 2. Fifth Year, by SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

El verano pasó lentamente. Todo lo que hacía era pensar en él. Quería pelear con él. Combatir su ingenio con el suyo propio. Sencillamente para recordarle cuan idiota y repugnante que era, por supuesto. Querer besarlo después no tenía nada que ver con eso. Nada en absoluto.

Simplemente quería gritarle. Por eso cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, informándola de que se había convertido en prefecta, no pudo más que emocionarse. Se dijo que era un gran honor, lo cual era cierto. Sin embargo, si era sincera con ella misma, lo cierto era que le encantaba tener otra razón más para gritarle.

Cuando asistió a su reunión de prefectos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, se sintió a la vez contenta y decepcionada al descubrir que su compañero sería Remus Lupin. Se alegró porque los dos se llevaban bastante bien, y decepcionada porque Remus era amigo suyo, por lo que podría mantener a James bajo control y disminuir sus oportunidades de discutir con él. Era eso, o que lo dejase campar a sus anchas.

Los nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor salieron de la reunión juntos, charlando sin rumbo sobre sus planes para el curso. Llegaron primero al compartimento de Remus. Su corazón latía agitado por la anticipación. Él estaría allí, estaba segura. Remus abrió la puerta. Y allí estaba. Él la vio cuando ella se despedía de su compañero.

— Oye, Evans — espetó. — ¿Así que ahora eres prefecta? Como si no tuvieses el palo lo suficientemente metido por el culo.

— ¿Has conseguido entrar en el tren, Potter? Es curioso, no creí que fueses capaz de pasar por la puerta con esa cabezona que tienes.

Los tres observadores del compartimento gimieron al unísono.

— Venga, chicos — sugirió Sirius Black. — Dejemos a estos dos pelear en paz.

— O desmembrarse el uno al otro — bromeó Remus al salir.

Apenas esperó a que la puerta se cerrase antes de atacar la boca de la chica. Ella cedió un poco antes de volver a la realidad. Lo rechazó.

— ¡Potter! — dijo entre dientes. — Alguien podría vernos.

— ¿Y qué? — se acercó de nuevo a ella. — Que nos vean.

— ¡No! — espetó ella. — ¡Nadie puede saberlo!

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó rabioso.

— ¡Porque no! — resopló. — Mira Potter — susurró con dureza, — me gusta que nos enrollemos — lo miró directamente a los ojos y empujó su pecho — pero eso es todo. No quiero que vayamos por ahí cogidos de la mano, o dándonos abrazos, o diciéndonos cursiladas. Nada de eso — se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo para añadir: — Y nadie puede saberlo. — Se volvió hacia la puerta de nuevo, con la intención de irse.

— Bien — dijo James. — No me gustaría que nadie supiese que me estoy enrollando con una zorra como tú, de todas formas.

* * *

Se detuvo en la puerta y bajó la cortinilla de la ventana. Se dio la vuelta y lo embistió como un toro. Lo empujó contra la ventana y lo besó con ferocidad.

El juego continuó. Las reglas eran simples. Provocarse. Gritarse. Enrollarse. Hacerlo con la mayor frecuencia posible. Pero nunca, jamás, besarse y contarlo. No tenían una relación.

Fue por eso por lo que, cuando el guapo y encantador Ravenclaw Joseph Goode la invitó a salir, Lily aceptó encantada. No lo anunciaron a los cuatro vientos. Simplemente se cogían de las manos cuando iban hacia el mismo sitio, estudiaban juntos, se besaban de vez en cuando, y dejaron que la noticia se expandiera. Pasó casi una semana antes de que la noticia llegase a oídos de James, terriblemente exagerada.

— ¿Tienes un puto novio? — susurró el chico con dureza. La había arrinconado en un pasillo desierto.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, con la misma dureza que la suya.

— No es que sea asunto tuyo — dijo alejándose de él — pero de hecho sí, lo tengo — zanjó, y empezó a alejarse.

La agarró del brazo y la hizo girar.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

— No — le restó importancia y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué problema tienes, Evans? — gritó a sus espaldas. Ella se giró sobre sus talones.

— No tengo ningún problema, Potter — escupió.

— Oh, en serio — fingió pensar. — Tienes novio pero te enrollas conmigo — hizo una pausa. — Eso suena a problema para mí.

— No, verás. Yo me enrollaba contigo, en pasado, cuando no tenía novio. Ahora no lo hago, porque tengo novio. No suena a problema para mí — volvió a alejarse. — No tenemos una relación, Potter. Puedo tener novios.

— Vale — pareció aceptar. — Ten novio, no me importa — dio un paso más cerca de ella y llevó sus labios a los suyos. No era un beso áspero o enfadado como los demás. Era suave, y dulce, y gentil. No era exigente, pero sí apasionado. Se apartó antes de que ella pudiese empezar a responder correctamente. — Solo recuerda esto.

Lily rompió con él al día siguiente. No por James, de ninguna manera, sino porque había decidido que simplemente no sentía lo mismo por Joseph. Nadie podía sentir lo mismo por cualquier otra persona después de un beso como aquel.

James sonrió cuando se enteró.

A partir de entonces, se añadió una nueva regla: nada de citas.

* * *

James no se había acercado a ella en una semana. Eso le molestaba. Normalmente, peleaban y se enrollaban al menos dos veces a la semana. Pero desde su último altercado, James la había ignorado. Y quería cambiar eso.

— ¡POTTER! — gritó. Estaban prácticamente solos: era el momento perfecto.

— ¿Qué quieres, Evans? — escupió con violencia.

— ¡No finjas que no lo sabes, Potter! — las personas que los rodeaban despejaron la zona, aburridos y un poco asustados.

— No, Evans, lo cierto es que no lo sé.

Tan pronto como el último grupo de personas abandonó la sala común, lo besó. Él se apartó de ella casi inmediatamente.

— Así que se trata de esto — susurró con curiosidad.

— Como si no lo supieras — ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él, ronroneando seductoramente en su oído. Volvió a mirarlo, sus pestañas rozando los cristales de sus gafas.

— ¿Nada de novios entonces?

— No — ella lo besó de nuevo, suave y lento.

— Bien — murmuró.

Continuaron besándose, con dulzura esta vez, a diferencia de su tendencia agresiva habitual. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro. Pelo, cara, pecho, caderas. De repente, Lily fue consciente de su blusa, que se había salido de su falda lentamente. Sentía sus manos ásperas en el estómago, en el costado, en la espalda. Disfrutó de la sensación de sus manos callosas sobre su piel. Sus propias manos trazaron los rasgos de su cara, sintiendo la barba que había empezado a crecer en la mandíbula. Entonces sintió que sus manos subían demasiado y las apartó antes de ir demasiado lejos. Entrelazó sus manos suaves con las suyas rugosas.

— Creía que habías dicho que nada de cogerse de las manos.

Ella se apartó de él y rio entre dientes.

— Cállate —dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Ambos disfrutaban de su estilo recién descubierto de besar, más de lo que habrían creído posible. A ella le gustaba la dulzura de los besos. A él, que los encuentros solían durar más que cuando discutían.

Empezaron a buscarse el uno al otro. Él la esperaba en aulas abandonadas cuando volvía de la biblioteca. Ella se colaba en los vestuarios después de los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Todavía eran apasionados, pero ya no necesitaban pelear para encontrarse.

Lily se quedó sin aliento cuando se vio arrastrada a un aula en la que no había tenido intención de entrar. Lo vio de inmediato, sonriendo con orgullo. Lily simplemente volteó los ojos ante su arrogancia.

— ¿Cómo sabes siempre dónde estoy? — preguntó mientras él cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y la empujaba suavemente contra ella.

— ¿Acaso importa? — respondió a la ligera antes de presionar sus labios juntos. Ella se encogió de hombros, achacándolo a uno de sus muchos talentos, y lo atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo.

James le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa para poner los labios en su cuello. Los ojos de ella giraron hasta la parte interior de la cabeza y se apoyó en la puerta, permitiéndole un mayor acceso.

— James — gimió. El uso de su nombre de pila lo animó considerablemente. Sus manos encontraron el camino bajo su camisa y ella no las detuvo. — James — su voz era ligeramente más fuerte en esta ocasión. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo la falda. Chupó su cuello. — James — sus manos siguieron subiendo. — James — su voz era de advertencia ahora. Él tenía las manos en sus caderas y jugaba con sus bragas. — James — su tono fue contundente. Las manos se movieron hacia dentro. — Para — se acercaban. — Para — más cerca todavía. — ¡Potter! ¡Para!

James se apartó de ella, confuso. Él murmuró una disculpa, ella una aceptación.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y Lily empezó a colocarse el uniforme. Se estiró la falda, la bajó y se abotonó la camisa. Cuando llegó a su cuello, tocó suavemente el punto en el que James había estado chupando.

— Bueno — lo miró — esto dejará marca — ambos se rieron.

Lily esperó con paciencia fuera del campo de Quidditch. El entrenamiento casi había terminado. Podía ver cómo las figuras descendían una a una del cielo. Pronto comenzaron a salir. Las contó mientras se iban. Benjy Fenwik; uno. Ashley Jackson y Cindy Jones; dos y tres. John Clark; el cuarto. Robbie O'Keefe; cinco. Leah Thomas; perfecto.

Se coló en el vestuario y lo encontró allí. Estaba mojado por la ducha y todavía no se había puesto la camisa. Estaba inclinado, encerando su escoba. Ella se acercó en silencio hasta él. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y empezó a besarle el cuello.

— Sabes a jabón — canturreó.

— ¿Mejor que a sudor? — rio entre dientes.

— De ninguna manera.

Se rio y tiro de ella para ponerla en su regazo. Lily trazó sus músculos mientras se besaban. De vez en cuando, sus párpados se rozaban con las gafas. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo su camiseta y ella se apartó. James empezó a disculparse pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios hinchados. Se sacó la camisa por encima de la cabeza y observó divertida cómo sus ojos se abrían notablemente. Antes de que la chica pudiese decir nada, o incluso sonreír como es debido, él había empezado a besarla entusiasmado, con emoción y agradecimiento.

* * *

Por supuesto, y a pesar de su recién descubierta nueva forma de enrollarse, seguían peleando. Era inevitable debido a una serie de diferencias fundamentales entre ambos. Él era arrogante y se burlaba de los más indefensos. Ella era humilde y los defendía. Él pensaba que tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera; ella siempre obedecía las reglas. Él pensaba que los Slytherins eran manos y no tenían corazón. Ella miraba por el bien de todos. Ambos tenían carácter y eso creaba una gran fricción cuando se enfrentaban. Eso era lo que generaba la atracción física de su relación, y generaba el infierno que veía el resto del mundo.

Lily estaba descansando en el lago una tarde de verano, riendo sus amigas y con los pies en el agua. Acababan de terminar sus TIMOS y estaban mentalmente exhaustos. Estaba pensando en cómo estar a solas con James la próxima vez, cuando oyó un ruido a lo lejos.

Se giró y vio a su mejor amigo colgando de un tobillo. Mirando a su alrededor, dio con los verdugos. No era posible. Él no lo haría. Pero lo hizo. Estaba furiosa. Se plantó ante ellos.

La pelea que tuvieron superó a cualquier otra que hubiesen tenido antes. Y él la había invitado a salir. James Potter la había invitado a salir. Por supuesto, había dicho que no. Preguntarle, más bien exigirle, a una chica que saliese con él mientras torturaba a su mejor amigo no era exactamente su definición de romanticismo. Y de todas formas, por muy atractivo y follable que fuese, James Potter no era el ideal de novio.

Y después de discutir mucho y de estar totalmente enfurecida, había sucedido lo peor.

— Sangre sucia.

Sev la había llamado sangre sucia. Una sangre sucia. Le había roto el corazón. La había destrozado. Actuó con frialdad cuando James la defendió, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y entró en el castillo, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezasen a caer.

Corrió por los pasillos, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y respirando entrecortadamente. En el quinto piso oyó unos pasos tras ella. Pasos apresurados, ruidosos y prepotentes. Los reconoció de inmediato y, por lo tanto, no se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

— Pot… — él la interrumpió con su boca.

Se dejó llevar, como siempre hacía cuando la besaba de esa manera. Apasionado, ardiente y ¿avergonzado? Se concentró totalmente en él y apenas fue consciente cuando la arrastró hasta un aula cercana.

James cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y Lily lo empujó contra ella. Sus besos se volvieron más frenéticos. James, con ganas de dominar la situación, la hizo caminar hacia atrás, hasta que Lily chocó contra una misa. Bajó sus labios hasta el cuello. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. La levantó y la sentó en la mesa. Ella lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo besó de nuevo. Le desabrochó los botones superiores y le pasó las manos por el pecho. Él llevó las manos a sus muslos y los acarició, subiendo poco a poco. De nuevo, los labios del chico volvieron a su cuello. Ella gimió.

— James — animado, la hizo inclinarse sobre la mesa. — James — sus manos seguían subiendo. Encontró su boca y la presionó con fuerza sobre la suya. — James — sus lenguas libraban una batalla. Sus manos se colaron bajo la falda. — James — inmediatamente él se apartó. Ella se separó de él y puso las manos en su cinturón. Sus ojos le suplicaban: — No pares.

Él obedeció. Se movieron uno contra el otro hasta que ella se quedó sin aliento por el dolor.

No duró demasiado tiempo. Un momento de incómodo y extraño placer, y después se separaron. Se apartaron el uno del otro y se colocaron la ropa con rapidez.

Ella se volvió a sentar en la mesa y respiró profundamente. Él se sentó a su lado y trató de consolarla poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella se levantó inmediatamente.

— Yo… — podía sentir como le ardían las lágrimas en los ojos — … me tengo que ir.

Salió de la habitación dejando a James desconcertado. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta tras ella, echó a correr. No sabía a dónde iba, pero sabía que tenía que alejarse de allí. Las lágrimas le caían por la cara y ni siquiera se molestó en secarlas.


	3. Verano

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL**

 **3\. VERANO**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 3. Sumer, by SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

 _Evans,_

 _¿Estás bien? Solo quería asegurarme. No lo parecía después de… Bueno, ya sabes. Escríbeme._

 _James._

* * *

 _Evans,_

 _Lo siento si estás enfadada. Pero en serio, ¿estás bien? Podemos quedar y hablar del tema si quieres. Escríbeme, por favor. Quiero saber de ti. Estoy…_ [varias palabras habían sido tachadas] _preocupado por ti. Yo…_ [más palabras tachadas] _… te extraño._

 _James._

* * *

 _Lily,_

 _Por favor, háblame. Necesito saber de ti. Necesito verte. Te extraño. Por favor, por favor, por favor, háblame. Escríbeme. Quedemos. Por favor._

 _James._

* * *

No había pretendido hacer caso omiso de sus cartas. Había intentado responder a la primera, e incluso había sido capaz de escribir una frase antes de empezar a llorar y que sus lágrimas estropeasen el pergamino. Al día siguiente trató de escribir otra. Una vez más, las lágrimas estropearon la hoja. Entonces decidió que no valía la pena, se olvidó del tema, y se convenció de que James solo intentaba ser amable.

La segunda carta le decía lo contrario. No estaba siendo simplemente amable. Parecía como si… ¿se preocupase por ella? Eso le daba miedo. No se suponía que él tuviera que preocuparse por ella. Y si pensaba en ello, tampoco ella se estaba preocupando por sí misma. Responder a esa carta fue mucho más difícil que responder a la primera. No tenía ni idea de qué escribir. Se quedó mirando al pergamino durante al menos una hora antes de decir que no perdería el tiempo con eso.

La tercera carta cogió los pedacitos rotos de su corazón, los volvió a unir, y después los rompió de nuevo con formas distintas. No podía ignorarla. Haciendo frente a las mismas dudas que la habían asaltado con las otras dos , tuvo que arruinar unos cuantos pergaminos más antes de que finalmente fue capaz de escribir una sola palabra antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a caer.

 _Vale_.

* * *

Lily llegó al Caldero Chorreante a las doce y media en punto, justo cuando habían quedado. Se sintió agradecida al ver que el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. Después de todo, era martes y la mayoría de la gente estaba trabajando, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones o cuidando de sus hijos, lo que les dejaba muy poco tiempo para acudir a un pub por la tarde.

Encontró un asiento frente a la chimenea y se sentó a esperar. El camarero le ofreció una bebida, que declinó amablemente. Empezó a taconear con el pie. El reloj marcaba las doce y treinta y dos. Jugueteó con sus dedos. Doce y treinta y tres. Se arregló el pelo. Doce y treinta y cinco. Llegaba tarde. No iba a venir. Su estómago se retorció. Doce y treinta y siete. No se atrevería a dejarla plantada. No le pediría que viniese para al final no aparecer. Una menos cuarto. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sus ojos brillaron con expectación. Una vieja bruja entró. Doce y cuarenta y siete. Comprobó su maquillaje en un espejo. Doce y cuarenta y ocho. Contuvo la respiración.

Lily respiró con alivio.

— Siento llegar tarde.

— No pasa nada — respondió con frialdad.

— ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

— Para nada — "dieciocho minutos".

— Bien — asintió. — ¿Vamos, entonces?

— Sí.

Los dos salieron al Londres muggle y rápidamente entraron en una heladería. Estaba abarrotada. Así que al parecer los martes no eran tan duros como para no salir un rato. Se abrieron paso entre la multitud. Empujaron, chocaron y apartaron hasta que, después de lo que parecieron años, llegaron al mostrador y pidieron.

— Odio a la gente — murmuró Lily mientras rebuscaba en su bolso.

— Y yo — James puso algo de dinero muggle en el mostrador. Se detuvo al ver que Lily iba poner también su propio dinero. — No te preocupes, invito yo.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo — inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo.

— Ya lo sé — sonrió. — Quiero hacerlo.

Ella le sonrió ligeramente.

— Gracias.

— No hay de qué — cogió las vueltas y las metió en la cartera. — Vámonos de aquí.

Salieron de la tienda y recorrieron las calles en busca de una zona tranquila. No la encontraron. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a un parque. Los niños estaban jugando a la pelota, percibió Lily. Risas, chillidos, gritos de alegría los rodeaban. Caminaron por la zona, charlando distendidamente sobre el tiempo y evitando a toda costa mencionar el motivo por el que estaban allí.

Lily quería hablar del tema. Realmente quería hablarlo. Quería hablar con alguien de la sensación de vacío, soledad y frío que la consumía. Pero no quería hablarlo con él. Sin embargo, era la única persona con la que podía hablarlo. No se lo dijo a su hermana. Y su madre estaría tan avergonzada que ni siquiera sería capaz de mirarla. No tenía amigos de la infancia y su mejor amigo, Severus, a quien le podría haber contado cualquier cosa en otros tiempos, ahora creía que era una basura. Aunque, pensando en ello, Severus nunca habría vuelto a hablar con ella si le contaba algo así. Así que James era su única opción. El culpable de esos sentimientos era la única opción que tenía para tratar de superarlos.

Pasaron junto a un banco y Lily hizo un gesto hacia allí para que se sentasen.

— Pues… — empezó él, y su voz se apagó.

— Pues — repitió.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento antes de que él dijera:

— Estás bien, ¿no? ¿No estás… — su voz bajó y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo — embarazada…?

— ¡No! — se rio a su pesar — Yo... yo te lo hubiera dicho — miró cómo los niños jugaban con la pelota.

— Vale — asintió con aprensión. — ¿Así que estás bien entonces?

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de los niños. Fue vagamente consciente de un objeto rojo volando hacia donde estaba sentada.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Yo… — James se inclinó rápidamente hacia ella y apartó la pelota justo antes de que le diese en la cara a Lily. — Realmente detesto a la gente.

James rio mientras tiraba con presteza la pelota de vuelta hacia los niños.

— ¡Buena recepción, colega!

Les sonrió y volvió a mirar a Lily.

— Podemos ir a mi casa — ofreció y, dándose cuenta de la duda en su mirada, añadió: — Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad; podemos terminar nuestra charla allí.

Lily inhaló profundamente, pensativa. Exhaló ligeramente y aceptó:

— Está bien.

Caminaron en silencio, su conversación había sido demasiado intensa como para tratar de hablar de otra cosa por el camino. En vez de eso, apuraron el paso y se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo. Un transeúnte podría haber pensado fácilmente que no eran más que dos extraños caminando uno cerca del otro.

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, desde donde tomaron la Red Flu para llegar hasta la mansión Potter.

A Lily la impresionó la sencilla grandilocuencia de la sala a la que llegaron. James vio la sorpresa en su rostro y se rio.

— Es bastante grande, ¿no?

Lily solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y mirarlo.

— Tengo la impresión de que no debería tocar nada — él se rio de nuevo.

— Puedes sentarte si quieres — le ofreció pero, al ver su gesto incómodo, sugirió — o tal vez podríamos ir arriba…

— ¿Tiene menos pinta de museo?

— Puede ser…

— Pues vamos.

La guió a la planta superior, donde atravesaron un gran vestíbulo lleno de pinturas con paisajes y temas abstractos. Lily los miraba asombrada, tratando de verlo todo al tiempo que lo seguía distraídamente. Llegaron hasta un gran puerta de madera de nogal.

Cuando la abrió, dejó que Lily entrase en una sala mucho más cómoda, aunque seguía siendo extravagante. En el centro había una pequeña cocina de leña. A un lado de la habitación, dos grandes ventanales permitían que entrasen los rayos del sol. De alguna manera, le recordó a la sala común.

— ¿Mejor? — le preguntó, sonriendo ligeramente.

— Mucho — admitió.

Le hizo un gesto para que se sentase en el sofá. Ella lo hizo, y él se sentó a su lado.

— Y… — empezó, una vez que se había puesto cómodo — ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

— ¿De por qué tu casa parece un museo? — James se rio.

— Antes de eso.

— ¡Vale! Mmm.. — se sonrojó — No me acuerdo.

— Bueno — se removió en su asiento, — ¿entonces no estás embarazada?

— ¿En serio? ¡Que no! — rio.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó, inclinándose hacia ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— Sí.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? — se revolvió el pelo. Ella arqueó las cejas.

— ¿En serio quieres que te responda a esa pregunta?

James se echó hacia atrás y su rostro enrojeció.

— No.

— Bien, ahora que este tema está zanjado… — la chica se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

De repente, James se giró hacia ella, desconcertado, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sí? — ella lo miró, confusa. — Aquel día…

Lily abrió los ojos y lo miró enfadada.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Por qué no iba a preguntarlo?

— ¡Tal vez para mostrar algo de decencia después de haber torturado a mi mejor amigo!

— ¿Tu mejor amigo? ¡¿Tu mejor amigo?! ¿A _eso_ le llamas tú "amigo"? ¿A alguien que se cree que eres una basura?

— ¡Él no lo creía! — gritó. El frío que había empezado a desvanecerse al estar con él, se acababa de multiplicar por diez.

James estaba a centímetros de su cara entonces, susurrándole con dureza:

— ¿Por qué lo dijo entonces?

No respondió. No fue capaz. Así que le contestó de la forma que habían aprendido el curso anterior.

Le dio un beso. Duro. Apasionado. Enfadado. Ardiente. Desesperado. Triste. Lo besó con todo lo que tenía y él se lo devolvió con el mismo entusiasmo. Sus manos tocaban sus cuerpos como siempre lo hacían. Sintiéndose, buscándose, con ganas de más. Pelo, espalda, caderas, pecho, estómago. Las manos de James en seguida se movieron hasta su culo y tiraron de ella hacia arriba con suavidad. Lily lo tomó como una señal, se levantó y, con la ayuda del chico, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Ya podía sentir como la abandonaba en vacío. Mientras los conducía hasta algún lugar que Lily no podía ni imaginar, la sensación de plenitud que ya había sentido antes en una ocasión empezó a llenarla. Estaba desesperada por sentirse llena, y sabía que él podía darle eso. Por eso, cuando la puso sobre la cama, que asumió sería la suya, no se negó.

Lily le quitó la camisa, la suya ya había desaparecido hacía tiempo. Se rio suavemente de sus gafas torcidas y, sonriéndole con dulzura, extendió las manos, se las quitó y las dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

* * *

Duró más en esta ocasión. Un momentos más de ese placer extraño e incómodo que la había hecho sentir tan completa y que luego la dejaba totalmente fragmentada. Se sentía plenay , durante unos instantes, se parecía al recuerdo de la persona que había sido, solo que mejor. Mucho, mucho mejor. Entonces él se apartó, y la dejó vacía de nuevo.

Se puso de lado, dándole la espalda a James. Tragó y sintió como algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. James le dio la vuelta y le paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura. Le olió el pelo, inhalando profundamente, y le dio un beso en el hombro.

— Eres hermosa — le susurró.

Aquello era más de lo que Lily podía soportar. Saltó de la cama y empezó a buscar desesperadamente su ropa. Encontró las bragas y se las puso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Me tengo que ir — dijo sin detenerse. Encontró el sujetador y se lo abrochó.

James se puso en pie y envolvió los brazos a su alrededor.

— No, no tienes por qué — sopló en su oído.

Ella se removió en sus brazos y se giró hacia él. Se había tomado la molestia de ponerse las gafas, pero eso era todo, y la cogió un poco por sorpresa su cuerpo desnudo.

— En serio: tengo que irme.

— ¿Por qué?

— Simplemente… tengo que hacerlo.

— Quédate.

— No puedo.

— ¡Sí que puedes! — ahora parecía desesperado, suplicándole. — Por favor, Lily — estaba cogiéndole las manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. — Por favor, quédate.

Ella suspiró.

— Está bien — aceptó.

La llevo de vuelta a la cama, él se tumbó de espaldas y ella de lado, con la cabeza justo encima de su hombro.

— Estoy tan sola — susurró, necesitando decirlo en voz alta, pero esperando que él no la oyese.

— No — le susurró. Tomó la mano que Lily había dejado sobre su pecho y pasó los dedos por ella. Le dio un beso en la cabeza con suavidad. — Yo estoy aquí.

* * *

El frío la consumía de nuevo. Se había retraído, pese a estar rodeada de su familia, se sentía sola. Habían empezado a notarlo. Sus padres le preguntaban continuamente si había algo que le molestase. Siempre ponía una sonrisa y les mentía. No es que pudiese decirles lo que le pasaba; nunca lo entenderían.

Quería ver a James otra vez. Hacía que el mundo pareciese un poco menos solitario; hacía desaparecer el frío. Se sentía mejor cuando estaba con él, aunque no se atreviese a decirlo. Escribirle estaba totalmente descartado. De ninguna manera le pediría que viniese a verla, o que hablase con ella, o… cualquier cosa. En vez de eso, había decidido hundirse en su miseria.

Cuando él le escribió de nuevo, una semanas después, ya no sabía qué hacer. En la carta le decía que quería verla de nuevo. La primera vez había sido por preocupación. Ahora ya no sabía si se preocupaba por ella, o por meterla en su cama de nuevo.

Sopesó las dos opciones antes de contestar. Podía mantener su miseria y su integridad, o podía sacrificarla por un rato de satisfacción. Eso se llevaría un rato el vacío, al menos. Al final, supo que no tenía opción.

Su integridad voló por la ventana junto a la lechuza que llevaba la carta en la que le decía a James que usaría la Red Flu para ir a su casa al día siguiente.

La saludó con una sonrisa en la misma sala museo en la que habían estado en la otra ocasión. Sin vacilar, subieron arriba, a lo que Lily supuso que sería la sala privada de James.

— ¿Qué tal estás? — le preguntó el chico cuando se sentaron. Ella inhaló profundamente.

— Bien — suspiró. — ¿Y tú?

— Bien. Sirius se mudó la semana pasada, pero eso no viene a cuento. Quiero hablar de ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Sirius?

— ¿Por qué me mientes?

— No te estoy mintiendo — Lily estaba desconcertada.

— Sí que mientes. No estás bien, Lily. Está claro.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para decir eso, James? Estoy bien, creo que lo sé mejor que tú — llegados a este punto, Lily sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo. Lo que no sabía era por qué lo estaba haciendo. Llevaba meses necesitando hablar con alguien del tema y, ahora que podía hacerlo con alguien que conocía la situación, se callaba.

— No sonríes como antes, casi no hablas y estás — hizo una pausa — distante.

Lily ignoró el hecho de que la había descrito a la perfección.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? Solo me has visto una vez en todo el verano.

— Y estabas seria, callada y distante — resopló, pasándose las manos por el pelo. — Lily, ¿no lo entiendes? — se puso de pie y caminó hacia las ventanas. — Yo no…— se giró hacia ella de nuevo. — Yo no estoy contigo solo por el sexo.

— Vale — se levantó también, pero guardó la distancia con él. — Tienes razón: no estoy bien. Me siento sola. Todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando estoy rodeada de gente. Y siento un gran agujero dentro de mí, que es enorme, y que me está consumiendo. ¡Y no hay nadie con quien pueda hablar de ello! — se alejó de él. — Y echo de menos a Sev.

Él la envolvió en un abrazo desde un costado y, sin saber qué hacer, ella se dejó. Los brazos de Lily se deslizaron en torno a su cintura y presionó suavemente la cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Siempre puedes hablar conmigo — susurró.

— Gracias — sonrió.

* * *

Estaba pasando de nuevo. Podía ver cómo se alejaba otra vez de su familia, y no le gustaba. Era como si el tiempo que pasaba con James sirviese para espantar el frío lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese actuar normalmente durante una o dos semanas. Y entonces volvía a ocurrir. El frío la congelaba y el agujero era más hondo que antes.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando. No podía retraerse otra vez. Así que, con decisión, cogió un pluma y, aunque se había jurado que nunca lo haría, le escribió a James.

 _Potter,_

 _Estoy sola en casa este fin de semana. ¿Te vienes?_

 _Lily_

Por supuesto, dijo que sí. ¿Qué más podía decir? No había manera de que dijese que no, no después de haberle prometido que siempre podía hablar con él. _Hablar_. Lily no quería hablar. No en aquella ocasión.

Lo esperó delante de la chimenea. Con cinco minutos de retraso, por fin apareció. Lily se levantó del sofá y él salió de la chimenea. Inmediatamente le plantó los labios sobre los suyos.

— ¿No vamos a hablar?

— No.

Caminaron hacia delante hasta que cayeron sobre el sofá. Las patas del asiento se rompieron y ambos soltaron una carcajada, tirados en el suelo. James se apartó de encima de Lily y rieron por unos momentos. Después de calmarse y recobrar el aliento, se apartaron del sofá y James la puso sobre sus piernas. Sin parar de reír, Lily volvió a besarlo suavemente. Tan pronto como él empezó a responderle, se apartó, le cogió la mano y lo arrastró escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio.

Antes de que Lily pudiese abrir la puerta, James la puso contra ella y la besó con pasión. Mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica, ella tanteó en busca del pomo de la puerta. Lo encontró, lo giró, y entraron a trompicones. James le dio la vuelta con soltura y la presionó de nuevo contra le otro lado de la puerta. Su boca se movió a su cuello.

— James — gimió, antes de tomarlo de la barbilla y mover su boca hacia la suya.

Inspirada por él, Lily se movió hasta su cuello, donde chupó, besó e incluso mordió con suavidad. De repente entendía por qué a James le gustaba tanto besarla allí. Él gimió su nombre y sintió las vibraciones de su garganta en su propia boca, excitándola. Las manos se movieron hasta la camisa, y empezó a trazar el contorno de sus músculos. Volvió a besarlo y, con una sonrisa, lo empujó hacia atrás, guiándolo hasta su cama.

Se sentó y Lily se arrastró encima de él. Le quitó la camisa y empezó a besar su pecho esculpido con suavidad. Lo hizo tumbarse, todavía a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y le acarició el pecho. Las manos de James subieron por sus caderas y se deslizaron bajo la camiseta. La empezó a levantar y Lily le ayudó a sacársela. Con una sonrisa, les dio la vuelta para ponerse sobre ella. Le quitó las gafas al tiempo que sus manos se movían por sus pechos.

Pronto el resto de la ropa desapareció, aunque Lily no estaba segura de cómo había pasado. Tenía las manos enredadas en su pelo y la boca de él devoraba cada pedacito de su piel. Boca, cuello, pecho. Sus manos callosas estaban en sus zonas inferiores, acariciándola deliciosamente. Le causaba tantas sensaciones, tanto placer; no sabía en qué concentrarse. En lugar de darle más vueltas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos, y simplemente lo sintió.

Después de muchos, muchos momentos de placer agonizante, llegó lo que había estado esperando. Fue lento esta vez. Se movió e hizo crecer algo en su interior. Le rogó que fuese más rápido, pero no le hizo caso. En vez de eso, continuó con su ritmo lento y constante. Sentía como algo se inflamaba en su interior, estaba segura de que podía notarlo. Entonces empezó a aumentar el ritmo. Ella respondía a sus movimientos. Juntos, se movían más, y más, y más rápido. Lo que había estado creciendo en su interior explotó, haciéndola sentir cosas que nunca había imaginado. Fue el éxtasis. Puro éxtasis.

* * *

— Oye, Lily — estaban acostados en su cama, él tenía un brazo a su alrededor y la cabeza de ella descansando sobre su pecho. Le respondió con un ligero ronroneo. — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Claro — estiró el cuello para mirarlo.

— ¿Me prometes que me contestarás? — bajó la mirada hacia ella.

— Sí.

— ¿Prometes decirme la verdad? — miró a sus ojos esmeralda. No estaba segura de si podría verla sin las gafas.

— Sí.

Tomó una respiración profunda.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que se entere nadie? — Lily se apartó de él y miró al techo. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente. Él rodó y la miró. — ¿Es por Snape?

Volvió la cabeza y de nuevo respiró hondo.

— Sí.

— Pero él está fuera de tu vida ahora, ¿no?

— Sí.

— Por lo tanto, ¿podemos hacerlo oficial?

Otra respiración profunda. La chica le devolvió la mirada.

— Yo… no lo sé.

James giró otra vez y se tumbó de espaldas, claramente enfadado.

— Ya, entonces es un "no".

— James — dijo girándose hacia él. — Lo siento.

— Pues no lo hagas.

Se colocó encima de él y empezó a besar suavemente su cara.

— ¿Me perdonas? — lo besó desde la frente hasta la mandíbula, deteniéndose en la mejillas. Él apartó la cabeza cuando se dirigía a su boca, y Lily solo alcanzó a besarlo en la comisura. — ¿Por favor?

Volvió la cara hacia ella y dejó que lo besara.

— Está bien — aceptó.

— Bien — se besaron durante un tiempo y luego volvieron a tumbarse uno junto al otro.

— ¿Sabes de qué me acabo de dar cuenta? — volvió a preguntar él.

— ¿De que soy increíble? — se miraban el uno al otro de nuevo.

— No — rio entre dientes, — eso ya lo sabía. Me he dado cuenta de que estamos en tu casa...

— Bravo, Sherlock.

— ¿Qué…?

— No importa. Continúa — sonrió ella.

— ... así que no te puedes marchar.

Ella se rio.

— No — dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mandíbula. — Y no quiero irme.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el tercer capi, queridos! La cosa va a tomando forma poquito a poco. Me gusta, me gusta... ¿Vosotros como lo véis? ¿Tiene futuro la relación de estos dos?

Y a propósito, aprovecho para comentar que la semana que viene a lo mejor dejo KAT algo desatendido porque también estoy trabajando en la traducción de otro fic más breve para conmemorar el 31 de octubre. Así que no os preocupéis: ¡tendréis textos nuevos sí o sí!

¡Seguimos leyéndos!

Un besooo


	4. Sexto año, primera parte

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL  
**

 **4\. SEXTO AÑO, PRIMERA PARTE**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 4. Sixth Year, Part One SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

Llovía. Caía sobre la plataforma y duchaba todo el tren y, para cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, diluviaba. A Lily le encantaba. Se sentó en su compartimento, mirando por la ventana, totalmente ajena a la conversación de sus amigas. Cuando James se unió a ellas en la cena, apenas le prestó atención y, durante la selección, sus ojos miraban al techo. A la chica siempre le había encantado el Gran Comedor cuando llovía.

Después de la cena, Lily se apartó del grupo de estudiantes que se dirigían a sus dormitorios. Salió por la puerta y se preparó para protegerse del frío. La tormenta era violenta, y ella la recibió con gusto, disfrutando del silbido del viento y de los estallidos ocasionales de los rayos. Se sentó en la hierba empapada, doblando las piernas y apretándolas contra su pecho. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que las gotas le mojasen la cara.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir una presencia a su lado. Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para saber quién era.

— ¡Vas a matarte si sigues aquí! — gritó por encima de la tormenta. Otro trueno retumbó. Ella lo ignoró, cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada. James se sentó a su lado y bajó un poco el tono de voz. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pensando — respondió, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Un rayo pasó por encima de sus cabezas.

Lo oyó reírse y preguntar:

— ¿En qué?

— En nada — explicó simplemente, y se giró para sonreírle. Cayó otro trueno.

— ¿Pensabas en nada? — le sonrió. No estaba segura de si podría verla: sus gafas estaban empapadas. — Por qué será que no me lo creo…

— Es la verdad.

Un relámpago le iluminó el rostro. Estaba calado hasta los huesos. Su pelo enmarañado estaba, por una vez, liso, aplastado por el agua; sus gafas estaban empañadas y tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Una gota se deslizó por su barbilla, bajó por su cuello y se perdió bajo la camisa. Otra le cayó en la frente, corrió por la nariz y llegó a sus labios.

— Bésame.

— Pueden vernos — le advirtió, burlándose.

— ¿Quién? — un trueno la sobresaltó y se acercó a él.

— Nadie — sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca.

— ¿Quién está mirando? — cuchicheó. Tenían que esforzarse para oírse por encima del ruido de la lluvia torrencial. Sus narices se rozaban.

— Nadie — sus labios se encontraron por fin y se besaron lentamente. Succionaban el agua de los labios del otro, sus lenguas bailaban dentro de sus bocas ya familiares. Las gotas seguían cayendo sobre ellos. Una de las manos de James la acercaba a él, la otra se enredaba en sus mechones húmedos. Las manos de ella le acariciaban la cara.

Relámpagos. Un trueno retumbó.

* * *

— ¡Eso es! ¡Lo has pillado! — Lily le sonrió con orgullo al chico de tercero al que había estado ayudando.

— ¡Gracias, Lily! — el niño envolvió los abrazos alrededor de la prefecta y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Ella volteó los ojos al oír un gruñido enfadado tras ellos. Obviamente, James estaba celoso de un niño de trece años. ¿Por qué él y Remus había elegido justo sentarse detrás de ella? Los pelos erizados de su cuello no mentían. Él no estaba estudiando.

Optó por ignorar a James y liberó al niño.

— No hay de qué, Garrett. ¿Necesitas algo más?

— No, eso es todo.

Lily le ayudó a recoger sus cosas y Garrett le dio otro abrazo antes de irse.

Disfrutó de su satisfacción personal por un momento y luego empezó a recoger. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla la habilidad que tenía para expandir sus cosas. No importaba si eran pocas: acabarían repartidas por todo el espacio disponible. Se preguntó cómo era posible que una pluma que acababa de usar terminase bajo la mesa. Se agachó a recogerla cuando los otros dos merodeadores entraron en la biblioteca.

— ¡Lunático! ¡Cornamenta! ¡Mirad lo que nos acabamos de encontrar! — chilló Peter Pettigrew mientras él y Sirius Black pasaban junto a ella e iban hacia sus amigos.

— ¡Baja la voz, Colagusano! — lo reprendió Black. Lily se rió para sí misma. Oyó como dejaban algo con cuidado encima de la mesa.

— Vaya, eso son…

— ¡Bragas! — chilló Petter.

Se congeló. Oh. Dios. Mío. No lo eran. No podían serlo. Ni siquiera se las había sacado. ¿Se las había sacado? No era capaz de acordarse.

— ¿Dónde las encontraste? — oyó que preguntaba James con curiosidad. Más le valía estar actuando.

— En un aula vacía.

Oh, mierda. No podía ser. Había sido hacía meses. Se arriesgó a mirar por encima del hombro. ¿Es que Filch no limpiaba?

— ¿Puedes creerlo?

Enrojeció. Recogió el resto de sus cosas con rapidez. Al menos no sabían que eran suyas.

— Quiero decir, ¿qué tipo de zorra se deja olvidadas las bragas en una clase?

Salió de la biblioteca lo más discretamente posible y echó a correr tan pronto como cruzó la puerta. Dejó que los pies la llevasen, su mente no era consciente de nada, a excepción de los merodeadores con sus bragas. Corrió hasta que sus piernas ya no la sostenían. Después, se dejó caer contra una pared, sin aliento. Durante unos minutos, simplemente se quedó allí, recuperando el aliento y tratando de olvidarlo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se sentase junto a ella en el suelo.

— Por Merlín, Potter. ¿Ahora me estás acechando?

— En parte sí — ella rió brevemente. — ¿Qué haces?

— Intentar recomponerme para no morir de la vergüenza.

James se quedó en silencio durante un minuto, y después le dijo:

— Míralo por el lado bueno: al menos no se las encontró Filch — su mente se llenó de imágenes del conserje haciendo guarradas con sus bragas. Se le revolvió el estómago.

— Eso no ayuda — su mente pasó de pensar en Filch a imaginarse a Peter haciendo guarradas con su ropa interior. No estaba segura de qué le disgustaba más. — Ugg… ¿Peter todavía las tiene?

— ¿Estás de broma? Se las quité tan pronto como se despistó — se rió entre dientes. — Estaba terriblemente disgustado. ¿Quieres recuperarlas?

Ella frunció el ceño.

— La verdad es que no.

— ¡Perfecto! — su rostro se iluminó. — Me las quedo, entonces. — Ella se sonrojó y él rió. — Así pues, Evans… ¿Dónde está mi recompensa?

— Ya tienes mi ropa interior — le sonrió falsamente.

— Ya, pero no es eso lo que quiero… — protestó.

— No seas codicioso — bromeó.

— ¡Venga ya, Evans! ¡Solo quiero un beso!

Fingió pensárselo.

— No, no creo que pueda dártelo — se levantó y empezó a alejarse de él.

— ¿Por favooooor? — hizo un puchero y se levantó también.

Ella se volvió hacia él, riendo.

— Está bien — James sonrió hasta que ella le dio un recatado beso en los labios.

Se alejó de nuevo.

— ¡Oye! — gritó tras ella.

Se giró, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

— Lo siento, ¿no era lo que querías?

— No exactamente — dijo, poniéndose a su altura.

— Tal vez deberías enseñarme lo que querías, entonces — le susurró, mirándolo.

— De acuerdo, Evans — sonrió. — Empieza así… — Lily rió mientras la besaba, tirando por la ventana todo lo relativo a hombres tocándose con sus bragas.

* * *

— ¡POTTER! — echaba humo. Se acababa de cruzar con Garrett Smith, que iba hacia la enfermería. Sus brazos se habían vuelto minúsculos.

Él se volvió hacia ella:

— ¿Todo bien, Evans? — le sonrió.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

— ¡¿Le has reducido los brazos?!

— No sé de qué me estás hablando — dijo con cara impasible.

— ¡Sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando! ¡Tiene trece años! — dio un paso hacia él y lo pinchó en el pecho.

— ¡Le ponías cachondo!

— ¡Tiene trece años!

— ¡Eso no quiere decir que no le pongas!

— ¿¡Y qué si lo hago?!

— ¡Tiene que saber cuál es su lugar!

— ¿Su lugar? ¡¿Su lugar?! ¿Y dónde está su lugar, Potter? ¿Debajo de ti? ¿Alejado de cualquier cosa que quieras? ¡No tienes derecho a decidir eso! Sinceramente, madura — le dio dos golpecitos en el pecho matizando las dos últimas palabras. Después se dio la vuelta y alejó de él, mezclándose entre la multitud.

Sonrió para sí misma. Podía sentir cómo le bombeaba la sangre y lo enrojecida que tenía la cara, le palpitaba el corazón. El pelo le rebotaba alrededor de los hombros al ritmo de sus pasos. El aire viciado a su alrededor se enfriaba a su paso. Lily Evans nunca se sentía tan viva como cuando peleaba con James Potter. Nunca estaba tan en sintonía con su propia sangre. Nunca estaba tan consciente del ritmo de su corazón. Nunca sentía tantísimo. Unos pasos apresurados a su espalda la sacaron de sus pensamientos. La empujaron a un aula vacía.

Bueno, casi nunca.

* * *

Su relación, a falta de una definición mejor, siguió por los mismos cauces. Aunque ahora rara vez perdían el tiempo en besarse simplemente. Más bien se gritaban más, y más, y más hasta que Lily le apartaba las gafas de la cara e iniciaban una aventura más placentera. No obstante, desde el incidente de las bragas, Lily empezó a exigir una cama.

Con esto, añadieron una dinámica más complicada al juego que tanto les gustaba. Ahora, además de estar solos, necesitaban estar solos y en un dormitorio. Y puesto que James aún no había descubierto la manera de subir al dormitorio de las chicas, tenía que ser en el cuarto de los merodeadores. En cualquier otro caso, no habría sido especialmente difícil, si no fuera porque los merodeadores eran como hermanos. Era rara la vez que estaban separados.

James ya estaba más que saciado de enrollarse con ella. Puede que fuese imposible colarse en la habitación de la prefecta y alejar a sus amigos de la suya. Casi. No obstante, querer es poder, y Lily y James querían mucho. Así que hallaron las maneras. Se inventaron desvaríos, tejemanejes y, aunque James se sentía mal al respecto, también contaron mentiras.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no te vas al infierno y me dejas en paz?

— ¿Por qué no te pierdes?

La multitud de la sala común ya se había dispersado. Muchos buscaron refugio fuera de la torre. Algunos se habían marchado a sus dormitorios. Otros habían desviado a propósito su atención a sus propios asuntos. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Lily subió por la escalera de los chicos. Nadie se dio cuenta de que James solo fingía mal humor para tratar de tapar una sonrisa.

Lily lo esperaba justo detrás de la puerta del cuarto. Le sonrió cuando entró.

— Pensé que nunca ibas a llegar…

— ¿Y perderme esto? — la agarró por la cintura. — Nunca.

Sus labios se encontraron y no perdieron el tiempo. James le sacó el jersey y empezó a deshacerle la corbata. Él ya no traía ninguna de estas prendas, por lo que Lily se trasladó directamente a desabrocharle la camisa. El merodeador los guió hasta la cama y siguió con su trabajo de desvestirla. Ella le sacó la camisa y apartó rápidamente la camiseta interior que llevaba. Ansioso, el chico le abrió la camisa de un tirón.

Los dos cayeron en la cama besándose frenéticamente. Lily dejó vagar las manos por su pecho antes de bajarlas hasta su cinturón. Las manos de James estaban por todas partes, en continuo movimiento, dejándole hormigueos allí por donde pasaban. Lily le desabrochó el pantalón y peleó por apartárselos. James se separó de ella y se los quitó él mismo. Él se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y Lily le quitó las gafas. James cerró las cortinas que los rodeaban.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos yacían en la cama, uno frente al otro de lado. Se cogieron de la mano y juguetearon con los dedos del otro. Lily lo miró a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada, aunque la chica se preguntó si sería capaz de verla sin las gafas. Entonces empezó a besarle la cara y ella frunció el ceño y se rio. Se movió hasta su boca y la besó breve y plenamente. La miró durante unos segundos más.

— ¿Sabes qué, Lily Evans? — le metió un mechó detrás de la oreja. — Eres hermosa.

— ¿Puedes verme siquiera? — se rió.

— Apenas — se rió también y ella apartó la mirada. — Pero eso no quiere decir que no hablase en serio.

Lo miró de nuevo y lo besó.

* * *

Curiosamente, al estar en el colegio, Lily se empezó a sentir mejor. Sus compañeros, si bien no eran amigos cercanos, y a pesar de que a veces la irritasen, se preocupaban sinceramente por ella. La soledad que sentía por la pérdida de su mejor amigo había empezado a disiparse. A pesar de que seguía echándolo de menos a veces, el dolor ya no la consumía.

La proximidad con James también era un factor importante. Estaban juntos en casi toda la clase y sus comentarios a menudo la hacían reír a carcajadas. Sus discusiones eran ardientes. Su aventura la hacía sentirse más plena de lo que se había sentido nunca. Todo en él la hacía sentirse bien. Sacaba lo mejor de ella, ya fuera cuando estaban peleando, besándose, haciéndola reír o riéndose de ella. Todo la hacía ser mejor. Intencionadamente o no.

* * *

Estaban tendidos uno junto al otro, ambos jadeantes. James se acercó a ella y le pasó los dedos por el costado. Ella sonrió ante el gesto al tiempo que continuaban mirando al dosel, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Después de unos momentos, James se giró para ponerse las gafas y encendió la radio. El final de una canción de rock los rodeó. Lily se acurrucó junto a James. Una nueva canción se entremezcló con los últimos acordes de la anterior. Se colocó en el hueco de su brazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Comenzó a trazar contornos en su estómago. Círculos, flores, estrellas, sonrisas. La canción terminó y el locutor anunció otra típica canción de amor sobre una bruja llorona.

Lily se incorporó, sorprendiendo a James.

— ¡Me encanta esta canción!

Él se rió entre dientes.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Claro!

La chica empezó a cantar, en voz alta y muy desafinada. Bailaba al ritmo de la música, cantando con un micrófono imaginario. Exageraba las palabras y de vez en cuando hacía movimientos a juego, agitando el dedo como diciendo "no" y llevándose la mano al corazón.

James no pudo contener una carcajada. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando empezó a cantarle obviamente a él. Lo señaló al decir "¡TÚUUUUUUU!" y la canción terminó. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su pecho con un ataque de risa. Se apartó de él y se tomaron varios momentos para calmarse.

— ¿Así que… — jadeó él —… te gusta la canción?

— ¡SÍ! — contuvo otro ataque de risa. — Casi tanto como la odio... — James alzó las cejas. — Venga ya, ¡es jodidamente molesta! Pero aún así, es terriblemente pegadiza.

— ¿Y es tan mala que termina gustándote?

— Sí, después de haberla oído cincuenta veces.

— ¿Quién demonios escucharía esta canción cincuenta veces?

— Mis compañeras de cuarto.

Él asintió con la cabeza y ambos cayeron en un silencio cómodo. Después de unos minutos, James empezó a reír de nuevo,

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, señor Potter? — preguntó Lily.

— "Mi corazón te perteneeeeeeeceeeeee" — cantó.

Lily estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama de la risa.

* * *

Lily estaba en la biblioteca, trabajando en un ensayo de Transformaciones especialmente difícil que les había mandado McGonagall. Estaba sola, como era habitual, y tenía sus cosas repartidas por toda la mesa. James la observaba de nuevo. Se había convertido en una costumbre que se sentase detrás suya mientras estaba en la biblioteca fingiendo hacer los deberes. Al principio le molestaba, pero cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a dejarlo, aprendió a ignorarlo, siempre y cuando no la molestase. De vez en cuando, trataba de sentarse con ella o entablar una conversación, pero nunca lo conseguía.

Así pues, cuando de repente sintió a alguien sentándose junto a ella, supuso que sería él.

— Mira, Pot… oh — se sorprendió al verlo de cerca después de tanto tiempo. — Sev… Snape, ¿qué quieres? — le preguntó fríamente.

— Lily — la miraba directamente a los ojos. Ella podía sentir la ira de James clavándose en su nuca. — Por favor, solo quiero hablar contigo.

— Ya tengo muy claras mis ideas a respeto de esto, Severus — empezó a guardar sus cosas. Casi podía sentir como James se agarraba con fuerza a la mesa.

— ¡Lily, por favor! — la agarró de la mano y ella se soltó al momento. — ¡Haré lo que sea necesario! — James gruñó a sus espaldas.

— Eso ya me ha quedado más que claro, desde luego — terminó de guardar sus cosas y pasó junto a él para irse.

— ¡Lily! — gritó. La agarró del brazo y ella se giró para verlo de rodillas. — Por favor, haré lo que quieras. Pero háblame, por favor.

— De acuerdo — lo miró y después levantó la vista hacia James. — Hagamos un trato — levantó un poco la voz para asegurarse del merodeador pudiera escucharla, aunque era innecesario porque estaba totalmente atento a todo lo que pasaba. — Si Slytherin le gana a Gryffindor en el partido de esta semana, hablaré contigo.

Se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la biblioteca antes de que pudiera decirle nada más.

* * *

En los días anteriores al partido de Quidditch, Lily apenas vio o habló con James. Lily asumió que la falta de encuentros se debían, bien a que estaba furioso con ella por hacer que una cosa tan importante como esa dependiese de un partido, o bien que dedicaba cada momento libre a practicar para asegurarse la victoria.

El día del partido amaneció soleado. Lily se levantó con sus compañeras y juntas salieron de la habitación vistiendo los colores de Gryffindor. Lily solía seguirles el juego a las chicas, aunque no acostumbraba a dejarse llevar demasiado por el partido. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Lily mostraba con orgullo los colores de su casa: a excepción de sus vaqueros y su cara, el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rojo y dorado.

Juntas se dirigieron a desayunar. Mientras iban hacia allí, se cruzaron con los merodeadores. Le dirigió una intensa mirada a James que pasó desapercibida por todos a excepción por una persona que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo. Lily sintió su mirada, pero lo ignoró.

Se sentó con sus amigos y comió el desayuno participando en una conversación distendida. Al cabo de un rato, fueron interrumpidos.

— ¡Oye, Evans! — se giró para enfrentarse a James, de pie en el pasillo entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. El Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio. — ¿Qué me dices de un beso de buena suerte?

Las risas resonaron en toda la sala y Lily desvió los ojos levemente hacia la mesa. Cuando las carcajadas se calmaron, volvió a mirarlo y sonrió:

— ¿Con semejante ego, Potter? No necesitas suerte.

Hubo una nueva ola de carcajadas antes de que James respondiese:

— Eso es cierto, Evans — se sentó a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en la mesa. — Entonces, ¿qué tal un solo por nuestro público?

Fingió pensárselo por un momento.

— No.

— ¡Oh, venga, Evans! Solo un besito — apuntó a su mejilla — justo aquí. Y te prometo que de dedicaré uno de los tantos.

Lily se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo éxtasis.

— ¿Me lo dedicarás? ¿A mí? — él asintió con seriedad. — ¿Sabes qué? Creo que podré vivir sin eso.

James se levantó del banco.

— Tú te lo pierdes, Evans.

* * *

Pocos partidos habrían rivalizado con ese en intensidad. La quaffle se movía de un equipo al otro con tanta frecuencia que incluso el comentarista tenía problemas para hacer un buen seguimiento. Los cazadores de Gryffindor lograron hacerla pasar por el aro siete veces. De esas siete, James fue el responsable de cuatro. El objetivo era lograr que le colasen la menor cantidad de goles posible: Slytherin solo anotó cuatro.

Después de una hora y cuarto, los buscadores localizaron la snitch. Un millar de pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia la carrera que mantenían los dos jugadores. Lily mantuvo su mirada en James. Tenía la quaffle y estaba a punto de anotar otro punto. Entonces, la chica vio con horror como una bludger enviada por los Slytherins lo golpeaba en un brazo. James dejó caer la quaffle, pero consiguió mantenerse sobre la escoba. Inmediatamente descendió en picado en picado y atrapó la pelota con la otra mano. Disfrutando de su victoria personal, James dio una vuelta elevándose hasta casi los treinta metros de altura. Se quedó allí el tiempo suficiente para que otra bludger lo golpease. Lily sintió como sus ojos se agrandaban al verlo caer.

El ruido sordo que hizo su cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo estuvo amortiguado por los Slytherins que rugieron al ver cómo su buscador atrapaba la snitch.


	5. Sexto año, segunda parte

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL**

 **5\. SEXTO AÑO, SEGUNDA PARTE**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 5. Sixth Year, Part Two, by SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

Lily volvió al castillo tratando de pasar lo más desapercibidamente posible. Los gryffindors estaban furiosos y, por lo que había oído, decían que habían perdido el partido por su culpa. Al parecer, solo se bromeaba con la suerte cuando no se necesitaba. Agradeció que los otros cazadores se hubiesen llevado a James fuera del campo antes de que nadie más se diese cuenta. Eso había sido también culpa suya.

Él estaba bien, lo sabía, lo había visto salir por su propio pie, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por él. Dos bludgers y una caída no eran exactamente algo saludable. Cuando entró en el castillo decidió que iría a la enfermería a asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Se dirigía a las escaleras cuando la empujaron a una habitación. Se recuperó rápidamente y sonrió, pensando que era James. Pero no lo era.

— Sytherin ha ganado, Lily. ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? — no parecía arrogante, sino suplicante. Era como si él no esperase que fuese a hablar con ella. Lo cierto es que no había planeado hacerlo.

— Cierto, ¿cómo olvidarlo? — dijo con desprecio. — ¿Querías hablar? Pues vamos a hablar. Yo hablaré y tú me escucharás, ¿te enteras? — Él asintió y ella inspiró. — Déjame en paz. No me hables. No intentes ser amigo mío otra vez. No lo eres. No quiero hablar contigo. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Y, honestamente, me avergüenza haberte llamado alguna vez "amigo". Pero, de todas formas, ya no eres aquel realmente, ¿no? No, mi mejor amigo hace mucho que desapareció. Se convirtió en una persona horrible que ni siquiera reconozco.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa y la desesperación.

— ¡Todavía soy yo, Lily! ¡Ese Severus todavía está aquí! — la cogió de la mano. Ella se lo sacudió rápidamente.

— No me toques. — Las manos de Snape cayeron a los lados. — Tal vez sigas siendo él. Tal vez yo estaba tan ensimismada en el mundo que me describías que no me di cuenta de que ya creías que era una basura.

— ¡Yo no creía que fueses una basura!

— Pero ahora sí lo crees, ¿no? ¿No crees eso de todas las personas que son como yo?

— No se trata de eso.

— ¿De qué se trata entonces, Sev? ¿Tú no lo crees pero el resto de tus amigo sí? Se me hace difícil creer eso.

— Yo… — hizo una pausa. — Yo no… — se detuvo de nuevo. — Yo…

— Déjalo. Ya te lo dije: ya habías elegido. Elegiste a tus amigos. Y yo elegí a los míos. Y ya no eres uno de ellos.

— ¿Es Potter uno de ellos? — ella vaciló, pero empezó a alejarse. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres una de sus putitas ahora? — Lily se detuvo. — Me esperaba más de ti, Lily.

La chica se dio la vuelta.

— Y yo me esperaba más de ti, Severus — dio un paso hacia él. — Parece que la decepción es mutua. Y en lo que respecta a Potter, prefiero ser su puta — hizo una pausa y sus ojos se estrecharon, — que tu amiga — se dio la vuelta y se alejó de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de sus disculpas.

No estaba enfadada. Ni tampoco triste. No quería destrozar las cosas su paso. Su corazón no latía agitado. La sangre no rugía por sus venas. Estaba extrañamente tranquila, tal vez solo un poco molesta. En otro tiempo, se habría puesto furiosa. El año pasado habría tenido ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. Pero en ese momento, estaba más allá de toda preocupación. De hecho, se sentía aliviada. Sonrió mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

La sala común estaba casi desierta. Un pequeño grupo estaba sentado en un círculo, terminando los deberes, muy alejados de la habitual euforia post-partido. La angustia por haber perdido les había afectado.

En silencio, subió las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio. Apenas fue consciente de cuándo entró y empezó a cambiarse de ropa. Una de sus compañeras le lanzó una mirada asesina; la otra, una sonrisa amable.

— ¡¿No ha tomado nada para el dolor?!

— No, solo dejó que Pomfrey le arreglase los brazos y después se fue.

— ¿Y dejó que se marcharse sin más?

— ¡Por Merlín, no! Le hizo jurar a Remus que no permitiría que saliese de la cama, viendo que no era capaz de conseguir que se quedase.

— ¿Así que ahora está en su habitación? ¡Oh, James! ¡Es tan valiente!

Lily dejó de buscar su ropa. James. Por supuesto, James. ¿Cómo se podía haber olvidado de él? Volvió a rebuscar entre su ropa. ¿Estaba en su habitación? Sin ninguna duda los merodeadores se estarían encargando de él. Pero tenía que verlo. Sonrió al encontrarse con una determinada pieza de ropa. Valía la pena intentarlo.

* * *

Entrar a escondidas en su habitación era bastante sencillo. Había pocas personas en la sala común y estaban concentradas en sus propios asuntos. Además, había cogido mucha práctica en colarse en su cuarto sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Vaciló al llegar a su puerta. ¿Y si estaban allí los merodeadores? ¿Querría verla? ¿Estaría enfadado con ella? Bueno, podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Llamó a la puerta.

— Lárgate — su voz sonó ronca. Ella entró de todos modos.

— En realidad no quieres que me vaya — él la miró. Por suerte, estaba solo. Se acercó a los pies de su cama. Estaba allí tendido, todavía con el uniforme de Quidditch puesto. — ¿Qué tal estás?

— ¿No deberías ir a hablar con Snivellus? — la miró directamente a los ojos, con rabia.

Ella suspiró.

— Ya lo he hecho — él levantó las cejas. — Me ha preguntado si era una de tus putas — la miró con curiosidad. Podía ver que se había sonrojado levemente. — Y le he contestado que prefiero ser tu puta a su amigo.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿En serio le has dicho eso?

— Sí — se mordió el labio.

— Excelente — rió.

— Imaginé que dirías eso — se miraron el uno al otro.

— No puedo creer que hicieras ese trato — su mirada furiosa estaba de vuelta.

— Lo siento — susurró con timidez.

— Díselo a mis dos brazos rotos y a la caída desde treinta metros de altura — ella se volvió a sonrojar.

— Puedo hacer que te sientas mejor — los ojos de James se abrieron.

— ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

Lily se sacó la camisa por encima de la cabeza para revelar el sujetador de encaje que había encontrado hacía un rato.

— Creo que se me puede ocurrir algo… — Los ojos de James se agrandaron todavía más, y parecieron estar a punto de salírsele de las cuentas cuando se sacó los vaqueros para revelar unas bragas con el mismo encaje. Lily se subió a la cama — ¿Te parece bien? — él se limitó a asentir.

La chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y se inclinó para darle un beso. Se quedó en su boca durante un momento hasta que se trasladó a su cuello. A medida que iba descendiendo, comenzó a quitarle el uniforme. Él maniobró lo mejor que pudo para ayudarla. Pequeñas contusiones le salpicaban el pecho. Besó cada una de ellas con ternura.

Antes de empezar a quitarle los pantalones, volvió a su boca para besarlo. Sus manos la recorrían. Le deslizó la correa del sujetador por el hombro y movió las manos lentamente por su cuerpo. Sin romper el beso, ella le desabotonó los pantalones y empezó a empujarlos hacia abajo. Él encontró sus bragas, que siguieron el mismo camino que su uniforme. Lily se incorporó y retiró las últimas dos prendas que los separaban. Lo besó una vez más antes de volver a sentarse y dejar que se deslizase en su interior.

Las manos de James se posaron sobre sus caderas al tiempo que ella se movía. Los ojos del uno estaban fijos en los del otro. Lily era muy consciente de que él estaba consciente de cada movimiento que hacía a través de sus gafas. Esa idea la ponía nerviosa, pero él sonreía, y eso hacía que ella sonriese también y sintiese que todo era perfecto.

* * *

— Lily… — volvió la cabeza para mirarla tumbada a su lado. — Eso ha sido increíble.

— Me alegro — se sonrojó.

James giró la cabeza de nuevo para quedarse mirando al techo. Su boca permanecía abierta, jadeante.

— En serio — susurró él. — Ella estaba dándole besos a lo largo de la mandíbula, — ¿sabes lo terriblemente atractiva que eres?

— Sí — le dio un beso en la mejilla, — pero puedes recordármelo siempre que quieras.

Se volvió otra vez hacia ella.

— Eres terriblemente atractiva.

Lily se sonrojó y lo besó en la boca.

* * *

Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella. Eran como dos aburridos agujeros en su nuca. Su mirada era intensa y violenta. Helada, le ponía la piel de gallina y enviaba incómodos escalofríos a través de su espina dorsal.

No le gustaba.

No estaba segura de por qué lo hacía. Había dejado las cosas perfectamente claras. No quería volver a estar cerca de él. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba él. Mirándola desde detrás de una estantería. Tal vez estaba comprobando cuán honesto era. O creía que ella estaba de farol. Bien, pues si eso era lo que quería…

— Oye, Potter… — se levantó de la silla se volvió hacia la mesa detrás de ella.

— ¿Sí, Evans? — la miró con curiosidad. Estaba apoyada en su mesa sonriendo coquetamente.

— ¿Me podrías ayudar con la redacción de Transformaciones? No termino de entender el tema… — se echó el pelo hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

Él se reclinó sobre la silla y apoyó las manos tras la cabeza.

— Por supuesto que puedo.

— Maravilloso — dijo, tomando su redacción.

Se sentó frente a él mientras leía su trabajo. Se inclinó hacia él hasta que oyó caer una estantería y a la bibliotecaria sacarle puntos a Slytherin. Entonces le arrancó el papel de las manos a James.

— Gracias, Potter — y se volvió de nuevo hacia su mesa.

— ¡No había terminado de leerlo! — exclamó.

— Ya no hace falta — dijo sin volverse a mirarlo.

— ¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

— Por nada — estaba sonrojada y muy feliz de que James no estuviese frente a ella.

— Bueno, ¡por lo menos déjame terminar de leerlo! — Se levantó y se colocó delante de ella. Le cogió de nuevo el papel.

— No hay necesidad, Potter — levantó la mirada hacia él. — Está perfecto, pero si insistes…

Revisó la página.

— Aquí hay un error.

— ¿Qué? — espetó ella, apartando la hoja de él. — ¿En dónde?

— Aquí — sonrió, — se te ha olvidado una coma.

— Muy gracioso —dijo mirándolo.

* * *

Lily estaba en la cama con James. Él estaba a su lado, tratando de no caerse.

— ¡Lily! — gimió.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó risueña. Él giró para ponerse sobre ella. Todavía estaban recuperando las fuerzas tras el sexo.

— ¿Cómo es posible que ocupes tanto espacio?

— ¿Me estás llamando gorda? — se burló.

— No — rió y la besó en la frente. — Solo me pregunto cómo es posible que alguien tan ridículamente pequeño ¡sea capaz de ocupar una cama entera!

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo no ocupo toda la cama! — él levantó las cejas con elocuencia. — Tú también ocupas una buena parte.

— ¿Me estás llamando gordo?

— Por supuesto — rió. James abrió la boca. Ella lo acercó a su cuerpo y empezó a besarlo entre risas mientras el chico trataba de protestar.

* * *

Había empezado a hacer frío. Y la nieve empezaba a cubrir los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se había retrasado ese año: ya estaban en diciembre. Lo habitual a esas alturas era que la nieve ya tuvieses varios centímetros de espesor.

Esto molestaba a Lily. Ella amaba el invierno. Sentir el aire fresco cuando salía al exterior, la fina capa blanca que cubría los árboles, la esponjosidad del suelo… La hacía sonreír.

Había estado fuera, jugando como niñas con sus amigas. Después de haber perdido la sensibilidad en los dedos de los pies y en las narices, habían decidido que era hora de volver a entrar. Las mejillas de Lily estaban coloradas y varios copos se le habían quedado en el pelo, brillando allí como pequeñas perlas. Estaba sonriendo y riendo con sus amigas, todavía extasiada por la emoción.

— ¡Oye, Evans! — le gritó cuando entró en la sala común.

— ¿Qué quieres, Potter? — le preguntó tan ásperamente como pudo. Pero es que era incapaz de sacarse la sonrisa de la cara.

— A ti, por supuesto — le respondió. Las chicas a su alrededor estallaron en carcajadas. Él les guiñó un ojo.

— Ni lo sueñes, Potter — dijo, todavía sonriendo.

* * *

— No lo entiendo, Lily — la aludida se sentó con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Él estaba en fie frente a ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

— ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? — preguntó mirándola intensamente.

— Lo estoy. Estoy contigo ahora mismo.

— Me refiero en público.

— Bueno, creo que sería escandaloso hacer lo que hacemos en público — sonrió y se dio cuenta de que él también trataba de aguantarse una sonrisa.

— Lily — dijo severamente.

— Lo siento, James — se puso de rodillas, suplicándole con los ojos.

— Al principio podía entenderlo — dijo devolviéndole la mirada. — Tú y tu mejor amigo me odiabais. Podía verle el sentido — se volvió hacia ella. — Pero ahora… Ahora no sois amigos. Y no me odias — Había cambiado totalmente el tono, — ¿o sí?

— ¡No! — exclamó. — ¡Claro que no! — le agarró las manos. — Es solo que… — se acercó más a él —… simplemente me gusta estar contigo sin tener que enfrentarme a… al estigma.

— ¿Qué estigma? — escupió.

— James, ya lo sabes: nunca podríamos estar juntos sin causar un revuelo gigantesco.

— Lo que tú digas — desvió la mirada.

— James — lo obligó a girar su cara hacia ella. — Sería como romper. ¿Podríamos no pelear por esto? — acarició su nariz con la suya. — ¿Por favor? — rozó sus labios con los suyos.

— Merlín — suspiró. — Soy incapaz de decirte "no".

* * *

Lily yacía de lado, de espaldas a James, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Él se tumbó de lado y pasó una mano por su cuerpo, delineándolo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada — suspiró en voz baja. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

— Lily — susurró en su oído — no podemos guardar secretos entre nosotros.

— No estoy guardando secretos — estiró el cuello para poder mirarlo a la cara. Él le tocó la nariz con la suya.

— Nada de mentiras tampoco.

— No te estoy mintiendo — movió la cabeza para alejarse de él.

— Entonces, ¿qué te molesta?

— ¡Nada! — dijo finalmente, enfadada.

— Lily — le apartó el pelo de la cara. — Sé que te molesta algo, ¿qué es? Déjame entrar, por favor.

— Bueno — rodó sobre su espalda. Sus brazos seguían rodeándola. — Es solo que… ¿tú… — desvió la mirada por un momento, pero en seguida se volvió hacia él — … tú crees que soy una puta?

Él se rió.

— No.

Su rostro se relajó.

— ¿De verdad?

— Por supuesto que no lo creo — ella sonrió levemente. — De ninguna manera podrías ser una puta. Eres una persona dulce, suave, cálida, preocupada, divertida, hermosa e increíble que se está follando al tío más bueno de una escuela — ella lo golpeó suavemente. — ¡Oye! No golpees al tío bueno.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Sabes perfectamente donde está. Dilo.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? — preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

— "James eres un semental".

Fingió pensar por un momento.

— ¡Pero acabas de decirme que no mienta! — El rostro de James se transformó para fingir cólera y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. — ¡Para! — chilló.

— ¡Dilo! — ordenó.

— ¡Vale! — él seguía haciéndole cosquillas. — James Potter, eres un semental — él se detuvo, pero mantuvo las manos en donde estaban.

— Y eres el hombre más atractivo sobre la faz de la Tierra — añadió.

— Y eres el hombre más atractivo sobre la faz de la Tierra.

— Y tienes un gigantesco…

— ¡James!

El chico empezó a hacerle cosquillas de nuevo.

— ¡Vale! ¡Vale! Y tienes un gigantesco… — hizo una pausa — … ego.

* * *

Se sentó en la ducha, con las rodillas encogidas contra el pecho, dejando que el agua fría la consumiera. Había salido caliente antes, haciendo que su piel se enrojeciera. Ahora, estaba helada. Tenía la piel de gallina y temblaba ligeramente. Las gotas heladas se agolpaban en sus pestañas pelirrojas, emborronándole la visión y cayendo como lágrimas cuando pestañeaba. Se alegró de ver que parecían lágrimas, viendo que las suyas eran incapaces de caer.

No estaba segura de cuando se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema. Se suponía que siempre lo había sabido. Se escondía detrás de los exámenes, los deberes, los amigos y los encuentros clandestinos con su amante. Tal vez solo había estado tratando de ignorarlo. Pero ahora ahí estaba, agitándose ante ella como una señal roja luminosa. Ya no podía enterrarlo o ignorarlo. Estaba ahí y llamaba su atención.

Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que decírselo. No iba a descubrirlo milagrosamente. No había otra manera de que se enterase. Lo que sí podía hacer era esperar hasta estar segura. O hasta que saliese llorando y gritando a todo el mundo. No, eso no funcionaría. Tendrían que pasar semanas, como poco. Él tenía que saberlo ya. Tal vez podría ayudarle.

James Potter era una persona muy servicial. Ingenioso, también. Él sabría qué hacer. O lo averiguaría. Siempre lo hacía. Sobre todo cuando ella estaba involucrada. Era increíble, siempre podía leer en ella con tanta facilidad… ¿Cómo era capaz de decir lo justo en el momento apropiado para hacerla reír o consolarla? ¿Cómo era capaz de saber qué era lo que quería que hiciese? Y aún más, ¿cómo era capaz de saber siempre exactamente qué necesitaba, incluso cuando no lo sabía ni ella misma?

Sí, sin duda alguna, necesitaba decírselo. Necesitaba ayuda con esto. Y sería mejor pronto que tarde,

— ¿Lily? — un golpecito tras la puerta. Reconoció la voz de Ella, la más agradable de sus compañeras de cuarto — ¿Estás ahí?

— Sí — su voz salió ronca — Estoy bien, salgo en un minuto. — Cerró la llave del agua y se levantó. Se envolvió en una toalla y entró en la habitación.

Era tarde. Se enfrentaría al problema al día siguiente. Se lo diría al día siguiente. En aquel momento, solo necesitaba dormir.

* * *

Lily no sabía cómo decírselo. Apenas se había convencido de contárselo, todavía no había pensado en el cómo. Decirlo directamente sería probablemente la mejor idea. La sinceridad es la mejor política, después de todo. ¿Cómo podía formular esas palabras? No tenía ni idea. No podía ni pensar en ello. Las palabras no le salían, no se veía capaz. Solo estaba segura de una cosa: tenían que estar a solas. Y sabía cómo hacer eso. Habían practicado mucho eso, después de todo.

— ¡POTTER! — le gritó en la sala común.

— ¿Estás bien, Evans? — estaba recostado en la silla, tan arrogante como siempre. Sus amigos lo rodeaban.

— ¡No, lo cierto es que no lo estoy! — chilló. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Estoy seguro de que podría ayudarte con eso — sonrió devolviéndole la mirada.

— Lo dudo mucho — escupió. Sus ojos aún estaban conectados. Ella lo miró un momento más antes de salir por el agujero del retrato.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo. Después de unos minutos, oyó unos pasos familiares a sus espaldas. Entraron en un aula vacía. Ella se sentó en la mesa. Él se acercó al momento. Rápidamente apretó los labios con los suyos.

Volviendo en sí, lo apartó de ella. Él la miró totalmente confundido.

— ¿No querías verme? ¿O es que de verdad te pasa algo?

— No… Quería verte. Quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Hablar? — levantó las cejas con curiosidad. — Eso es nuevo.

— No es cierto — lo empujó juguetonamente. — Solemos hablar.

Se rió entre dientes.

— Pero suele ser después… — ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. — Lo siento, habla.

Tomó una respiración profunda y se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

— Tengo… — suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Él le devolvió la mirada. — … un retraso.

— ¿Un qué? — estaba más confundido que nunca. — ¿Llegas tarde algún sitio?

— No, James — se levantó de la mesa. Dio un paso más cerca de él y lo miró a los ojos. — Este mes tengo un retraso.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca formó una "o" perfecta.

* * *

¡Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaan! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Estará el pequeño Harry ya en camino? ¡Solo yo lo sé! (Vaya, yo y los lectores ingleses jejeje). Si me hacéis un poco la pelota en los comentarios, prometo subir el siguiente capi el lunes... ¡En vuestras manos está!

Un besoooo


	6. Sexto año, tercera parte

Una promesa es una promesa: aquí tenéis el sexto capi... Disfrutadlo! (Llego in extremis, lo sé, lo siento: ¡estaba embobada viendo #ConciertoOT y se me fue la hora).

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL**

 **6\. SEXTO AÑO, TERCERA PARTE**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 6. Sixth Year, Part Three, by SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

— ¿D-de cuánto es el retraso? — se pasó la mano por el pelo evitando el contacto visual.

— De unas dos semanas y media — se mordió el labio.

— Y… ¿eso es mucho? — seguía revolviéndose el pelo. Ella suspiró.

— Lo suficiente como para preocuparse.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? — ella sacudió la cabeza.

— No lo sé.

James empezaba a recuperar la compostura al tiempo que la de Lily se esfumaba.

— Pero todavía no estás segura, ¿no? — ella sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Y cómo lo averiguamos?

— No lo sé — bajó la cabeza. Dio un paso hacia ella y le puso las manos en los brazos. — Lo siento.

— No te preocupes, Lily. Todo irá bien — le frotó los brazos con cariño. Ella apoyó la frente en su pecho. — No puede ser tan difícil, ¿no? ¿Un hechizo, o una poción, o algo así…?

— ¡No lo sé! — se levantó de la mesa y se alejó de él. — No sé nada de todo esto, ¡y no sé a quién pedirle ayuda! ¡No es que aparezca en los libros o algo así! — empezó a caminar. — No sé que hacer.

— Oye — se acercó otra vez a ella. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros. — Cálmate — le dio un abrazo y se quedó pensativo. — ¿Conoces alguna forma muggle?

— Sí — suspiró, — pero no veo cómo nos va a ayudar eso.

— Puedo ir a Hogsmeade y Remus ya puede aparecerse así que…

— Yo también puedo aparecerme — lo miró. — Remus no puede enterarse.

— Por supuesto. Entonces puedes aparecerte en un pueblo muggle y lo descubriremos — ella asintió. — Y ya nos ocuparemos de lo demás cuando llegue el momento.

* * *

Trazaron un plan. Se escaparían el sábado y así no perderían ninguna clase. Eso le dio a Lily tres días enteros para darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Iba a tener un bebé. Un bebé. Un niño necesitado y llorón. Había una pequeña parte suya y de James creciendo en su interior. Era una sensación extraña. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo cuidaría? Tendría que abandonar la escuela. ¿Cómo haría para encontrar un trabajo? ¿Y podría ganar el dinero suficiente como para hacerse cargo de un bebé?

No podía esperar que sus padres la apoyasen. Ellos nunca apoyarían un embarazo adolescente. Y encima fuera del matrimonio.

Por Merlín, tendría que casarse con James.

Sus padres les obligarían. Tendrían que hacerlo de todos modos. Él podría buscar un trabajo, ayudarles. Podría hacerse cargo de ellos.

Pero no podía casarse con James. Es que simplemente no podía. Ni siquiera le gustaba. Al menos no tanto. Era inmaduro, y cruel y, y, y, y sencillamente no podía casarse con él. Pero sin duda alguna, tendría que hacerlo. No tendría otra opción.

Bueno, al menos el sexo estaría bien. Y siempre la hacía reír. Era divertido habitualmente, cuando no estaba comportándose como un idiota. Y podía ser responsable cuando quería. Él… él sería un buen padre. Tenía que serlo. Porque ese pedacito de él que crecía en su interior sería perfecto, e inocente, y se merecía tener unos padres que lo quisiesen y se preocupasen por él. Ya lo quería y ni siquiera estaba allí. Y él también lo querría, ¿verdad?

Tal vez.

Sin duda.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Lo haría.

* * *

Se reunieron en el cuarto piso. Lily dudaba mucho de cómo les podría ayudar en esto, pero sabía que James lo creía, y había decidido confiar en él.

Ella llegó antes. Se sentó en el asiento en donde solía estar en los recreos y hizo girar sus pulgares, esperando algo ansiosa. Estaba en el lugar correcto, ¿no? ¿Se habría olvidado?

James llegó poco después. Ella suspiró aliviada cuando lo vio acercarse.

— ¿Lista? — susurró. Ella asintió.

— Pues vamos, entonces — Lo siguió hasta la puerta pero él le bloqueó el camino.

— ¿Qué estás…? — él había sacado un pergamino del bolsillo, y se lo ocultaba dándole la espalda.

— Ten paciencia, Lil — la reprendió. Mantuvo la mirada en el pergamino, todavía bloqueándole la vista. Después de un momento, se puso en marcha y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a un espejo. James se detuvo bruscamente y Lily estuvo a punto de chocar con él. De alguna forma, el merodeador logró abrir el espejo y le reveló un pasadizo tras él.

Lily se quedó sin aliento y él le hizo otro gesto para que entrara. James entró tras ella y el espejo se cerró tras ellos.

* * *

— ¿A dónde vamos? — susurró. No podía verlo en la oscuridad, pero estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo.

— A Hogsmeade, por supuesto.

— ¿Cómo? — él murmuró un Lumos y ella descubrió que estaba en lo cierto: estaba sonriendo.

Él empezó a caminar y ella la siguió.

— Por un pasadizo secreto — Lily se detuvo por un momento, confusa, hasta que James se dio cuenta de que no lo seguía y la llamó de nuevo:

— ¡Vamos!

La chica corrió para ponerse a su altura y juntos siguieron caminando por el oscuro pasillo.

— ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

— A un pueblo muggle, supongo — le respondió Lily. Habían conseguido llegar Hogsmeade sin incidentes y ahora estaban fuera del castillo, tratando de evitar multitudes por si alguien los reconocía.

— Tú si puedes aparecerte, ¿no?

— Sí, mi cumpleaños fue en enero. Ya puedo hacerlo.

— Bueno, pues yo todavía no, así que tendrás que aparecerte conmigo — sonrió.

— De acuerdo — aceptó ella. — ¿Preparado? — él asintió con la cabeza y, dando un paso hacia la chica, se agarró firmemente a su brazo.

— Preparado.

— Pues vamos, entonces.

Girando y haciendo un fuerte "crack" se aparecieron en un pueblo muggle que los Evans habían visitado una vez estando de vacaciones. Lily no creyó que nadie los fuera a reconocer allí, y estaban muy lejos de Hogwarts, de todas formas.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? — pregunto James tras aterrizar. Ella dudó un momento.

— A una farmacia, supongo — él parecía confuso. — Por aquí, me parece. Solo ven conmigo.

Ella emprendió el camino con decisión, deteniéndose solo un momento para echarle un vistazo a un bonito colgante de un escaparate. Al llegar a la farmacia, Lily entró en el establecimiento. James se ofreció a entrar con ella pero, ante el temor de que se pusiese a fisgar al verse en un sitio lleno de objetos desconocidos, la chica rechazó el ofrecimiento.

— Solo será un momento. Espérame aquí.

Dio con las pruebas de embarazo después de una ardua y exasperante búsqueda. Estaba luchando contra la tentación de conjurarlos con un hechizo cuando se topó con ellas en un rincón alejado. A regañadientes, cogió una y fue arrastrando los pies hasta el mostrador. Por supuesto, el único dependiente tenía que ser un chico joven y atractivo. Evitó el contacto visual con él deliberadamente mientras le entregaba unas cuantas libras.

— Me preguntaba — levantó la mirada hacia él, ruborizada — si tendrían algún cuarto de baño que pudiera usar. — El chico hizo un gesto hacia una puerta y ella lo miró agradecida. Entró en él y leyó las instrucciones tres veces. Tras hacerse la prueba, la ocultó hábilmente en el bolsillo y salió para reunirse con James.

Él estaba justo donde lo había dejado, esperándola pacientemente. Cuando la vio acercarse, la miró expectante y contento. Lo cogió de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta un callejón cercano.

— ¿Y bien?

— Todavía no lo sé. Hay que esperar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — insistió.

Ella empezó a pasear, mirando el reloj.

— Unos diez minutos más.

* * *

Después de diez agónicos minutos de conversación forzada, Lily anunció que ya podían comprobar el test.

Lo sacó del bolsillo evitando a toda cosa mirarlo. Quería abrirlo, pero no podía. Era el momento de la verdad. Todo su futuro dependía de esa prueba: una simple línea azul. Iba a saber si había algo, alguien, creciendo en su interior, alimentándose de su propia vida para poder desarrollarse. Quería saberlo. Necesitaba saberlo.

Pero no era capaz. ¿Y si estaba embarazada? ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo podría cuidar a esa personita que habían creado?

¿Y si no lo estaba? ¿Y si no era más que ella, tan vacía como siempre? ¿Volvería a consumirla el vacío que la había inundado durante el verano? No podría soportarlo. ¿Y cómo podría volver a mirar a James sabiendo lo que había estado a punto de crear?

No podía hacerlo.

— No puedo, James. No puedo hacerlo — le dio la prueba. — Hazlo tú.

Se alejó de él.

— Mmm… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — estaba totalmente confundido.

— ¡Lee la prueba! — le espetó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que James no tendría ni idea de cómo leerla, por lo que suavizó el tono. — ¿Ves las pequeñas líneas azules en la pantallita? Si solo hay una, no estoy embarazada. Si hay dos… Bueno, si hay dos tenemos un problema — caminó hacia la pared.

— Pero Lily — parecía todavía más confuso. — No hay ninguna raya.

— ¡¿Qué?! — espetó ella, girándose hacia él quitándole la prueba de las manos. La cogió sin pensarlo y casi lloró de frustración al ver que, afortunadamente, había una línea azul.

Sintió como un gran peso se le retiraba de los hombros. Miró a James, que le sonreía ampliamente.

— Cabrón — dijo, dándole un manotazo. Volvió a mirar la prueba para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la estaban engañando. No lo hacían. Empezó a reírse.

El uno debía de ser el mejor número de todos.

* * *

Se aparecieron de nuevo en Hogsmeade y, quince minutos después, estaban ya en el pasadizo hacia el castillo. Había sido un regreso animado. De vuelta al pueblo y en la primera parte del viaje por el pasadizo habían charlado e incluso bromeado. Pero la alegría se había ido desvaneciendo poco a poco y ambos cayeron en un silencio cómodo.

A Lily no le importaba. No dejaba de pensar en ese maravilloso número. Ah, uno, una línea azul. Maravilloso. Todo un alivio. Una sonrisa. Solo ella.

Solo ella. Sola. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Pero en algún momento se había acostumbrado a la idea de compartir su cuerpo. Aunque no lo estaba haciendo.

El uno era solitario.

James pareció darse cuenta de su cambio de actitud.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí — mintió. — Solo estoy un poco cansada.

La miró escéptico, pero decidió no insistir.

— Ya casi hemos llegado — se detuvo y volvió a sacar el pedazo de pergamino de antes.

— ¿Qué es eso? — le preguntó.

— Nada — dijo jugueteando con el papel. Lily aceptó su respuesta y esperó pacientemente a que el chico descifrara lo que parecía estar leyendo. — Mierda — susurró duramente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — él metió una mano en su capa y sacó un paquete de un material plateado. Lo arrojó sobre ella y dijo:

— Déjatelo puesto. Y nadie será capaz de verte.

— ¿Qué vas a …?

— ¡Solo hazlo! — la hizo callar. — Y mantente en silencio.

— Empezó a caminar de nuevo y Lily lo siguió. No había dando más de diez pasos cuando oyeron unas voces que venían de otro pasillo.

— ¿Qué estaría haciendo por aquí sin nosotros? — se preguntaba una voz.

— Ni idea — respondió otra voz.

— Probablemente solo le apetecía darse un paseo por Hogsmeade — añadió una tercera.

— Nah — desechó la segunda voz. — Está tramando algo. Sin duda.

— ¿Qué será? — se preguntó la primera.

— Algo relacionado con la tía que se ha estado follando todo el año, probablemente — dijo la segunda voz.

Lily se congeló, aterrorizada. La cara de James pareció brillar de ira, pero siguió caminando.

— Hola, chicos — dijo cuando estuvo a la vista de sus tres amigos. — ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? — Parecían no verla, así que Lily asumió que James hablaba en serio al decir que nadie la podría ver.

— Te podríamos preguntar lo mismo, Cornamenta — replicó la segunda voz, Sirius Black.

— Me apetecía darme un paseo por Hogsmeade.

— Te lo dije, Canuto — regañó Remus Lupin.

— Está mintiendo. Puedo verlo en sus ojos.

— ¡Qué tontería! — soltó James. — Solo porque no paso cada minuto del día con vosotros tres no…

— O estás con nosotros, o con la tía esa con la que te ves en secreto — habló finalmente Peter.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Lily notó que James era un gran actor.

— No te hagas el tonto: hasta Remus se ha dado cuenta. Y ya sabes que él se niega a pensar mal de nadie — Sirius Black parecía muy molesto por este tema. Remus trató de objetar sin éxito. James parecía sentirse muy culpable.

— Está bien: es cierto — Lily lo miró, horrorizado.

Los otros tres parecían sorprendidos.

— ¿Quién es? — quiso saber Peter.

— No os lo puedo decir — Lily respiró algo más aliviada.

— ¿Por qué no? — exigió Sirius.

— Canuto, porque ella me mataría si os dijese algo.

— ¡No se enteraría! — exclamó Peter.

Entonces Sirius y Remus abrieron los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría:

—¡La chica está aquí!

Lily interpretó esto como su señal para salir pitando.

* * *

Lily estaba tumbada en su cama, sin parpadear. Había estado así desde que volvieron de Hogsmeade. Había dejado la extraña capa de James en la habitación del chico y se había ido a la suya. Los ojos le ardían, pero no era capaz de cerrarlos. Por suerte, la habitación estaba vacía. Estaba sola. Aliviada, pero sola.

La puerta se abrió. Se giró lentamente, pensando en decirle a quien fuera que quisiese entrar, que hiciese el favor de marcharse, pero no tuvo la fuerza para abrir la boca. Oyó unos pasos; y un movimiento en el colchón le hizo saber que el intruso se había sentado a su lado. Supuso que sería Ella, o tal vez Mary, o alguna de sus otras compañeras.

— Hola — era James. — ¿Estás bien? — ella asintió. — Creía que ya habíamos hablado sobre el tema de no decirnos mentiras.

Ella suspiró y cerró por fin los ojos.

— No es nada.

El merodeador se inclinó para acercarse a ella.

— Es obvio que te pasa algo. ¿Por qué no me lo dices? — ella volvió a suspirar. — ¿Estás triste por no estar embarazada? Creía que era lo que querías…

— Lo es — se movió un poco y dejó que se tumbase a su lado. — Es solo que… Es una estupidez, en serio.

— No es una estupidez si te hace sentir mal — envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

— Me siento sola, supongo. Me había acostumbrado a pensar que había una persona conmigo todo el tiempo. Y sí que me alegro de que no la haya, pero… No sé… También me entristece un poco.

— Es no es estúpido, Lily — pasó su brazo bajo la cabeza de la chica.

— ¿De verdad? — se aferró a la mano que reposaba en su estómago, y se acurrucó contra él.

— Pues claro.

* * *

Para que veáis que cumplo con mi palabra! jajajaja Ahora bien, el próximo no sé para cuándo podrá ser. Espero que para finales de semana, pero no prometo nada, porque estoy hasta arriba de curro. Tenedme un poquillo de paciencia... :(

Un besooo


	7. Sexto año, cuarta parte

¡He vuelto! Tenía muchas ganas de traeros el nuevo capi, así que he hecho un pequeño esfuerzo, he sacado tiempo hasta de donde no lo tenía... ¡y aquí está! Es bastante extenso y está lleno de cosillas que creo que os gustarán y os harán llorar a las que sois más fans de James... Y no digo más... ¡a leer se ha dicho!

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL**

 **7\. SEXTO AÑO, CUARTA PARTE**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 7. Sixth Year, Part Four, by SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

Despertó sola la mañana siguiente. No recordaba cuándo se había ido James, por lo que supuso que habría sido después de que se quedase dormida. Le estaba infinitamente agradecida por haberse quedado con ella la noche anterior, aunque se sintió algo decepcionada por su ausencia a la mañana. Se dijo a sí misma que no importaba. ¿Por qué iba a importar? Ella no se preocupaba por él, ¿qué importaba si él se preocupaba por ella? ¿Por qué debería quedarse? Con cuidado, se sentó y apartó la cortina para comprobar la hora.

Había una pequeña caja y un trozo de pergamino bloqueando el reloj. Ella los recogió e, ignorando por completo la hora, abrió el pergamino.

 _Lily,_

 _Lo superarás. Lo superaremos. Juntos._

 _James_

 _Pdta.: Siento haber olvidado tu cumpleaños. Disfruta del regalo._

Sonrió y abrió la caja. El colgante que había visto en el pueblo muggle estaba dentro. Era de plata, con un pequeño colgante de cristal. Volvió a sonreír mientras se lo ponía.

Tal vez a él le importaba.

Tal vez a ella también.

* * *

La sala común estaba abarrotada. No sabía por qué, ya que no había nada que celebrar y tampoco estaban castigados: no había ninguna buena razón para que todo el mundo estuviera en la sala común. Pero lo estaban.

Era muy mala suerte que precisamente en ese momento estuvieran allí. Justo cuando tenía tantas ganas de ver a James. Normalmente, se habría desecho de la multitud con facilidad. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dar con alguna forma de discutir con James, y ambos estarían a solas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero pelear con él no era una opción en esta ocasión. No habría sido correcto. Así que se sentó a charlar con sus amigas mientras James seguía en el otro lado de la habitación, junto a sus amigos, haciendo mucho ruido y entreteniendo a un pequeño grupo de gente. Lo miraba con tanta frecuencia como podía sin ser demasiado evidente, tratando de establecer contacto visual. Resultó difícil: James estaba muy centrado en lo que fuera que estaban haciendo los merodeadores.

Después de doce largos minutos, James por fin se volvió para mirarla. Llamó su atención y, con una sonrisa contagiosa, hizo un gesto hacia el agujero del retrato. Él pareció entenderlo, por lo que Lily se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió al exterior.

Caminó pensativa, rememorando el tiempo que habían pasado en su habitación juntos. Se apoyó contra una pared y esperó. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que oyera el sonido familiar de unos pasos apresurados. Se preguntó vagamente por qué se apresuraba a llegar junto a ella cuando lo avisaba en el último momento pero, en cambio, cuando tenían alguna cita siempre llegaba tarde. No era relevante. Casi nunca planeaban sus encuentros, de todas formas, y Lily tenía intención de que siguiese siendo así.

James llegó junto a ella y, poniendo sus brazos a su alrededor inmediatamente, la arrastró a un cuarto vacío. Lo detuvo antes de que pudiese besarla, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

— James — él frunció las cejas, confuso. Parecía adorable y Lily no pudo evitar reírse. — Solo quería darte las gracias — el chico frunció todavía más el ceño hasta que sus cejas casi se tocaron y apartó las manos de las caderas de la chica.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por el colgante? Pero eso fue una…

— Por todo — lo cortó, tomando aire y encogiéndose de hombros.

— No hay de qué — sonrió.

— Gracias, de todas formas — dio un paso hacia él y entrelazó las manos alrededor de su cuello.

— Nah… — se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cadera con los brazos. — Pero, ¿sabes qué? — ella sacudió la cabeza. — Ya es la segunda vez que quedas conmigo para charlar — ella se rió. — ¿Qué locura es esta?

Lily rió de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza contra la suya.

— Esta locura — susurró — no volverá a ocurrir.

Creyó ver un brillo de auténtica decepción en su rostro, pero se tornó rápidamente en una mueca cómica, por lo que le fue difícil decidir qué había pasado.

— Ooooooohhhhh — se quejó, — ¿por qué no? — sonrió ante su comportamiento infantil. — Me gusta que hablemos.

— A mí no — sacudió la cabeza y acercó sus labios a los suyos; su narices se presionaban una contra la otra. — Prefiero besarte — lo besó. Él respondió inmediatamente. — ¿Tú no? — suspiró. Sintió que su cabeza asentía levemente y hacía un sonido entusiasta mostrando su conformidad. — Bien, pues besémonos entonces.

* * *

Terminaron en su cama más tarde aquel día. Había sido todo un reto colarse en la sala común sin que nadie los viera, pero el riesgo había valido la pena mil veces, pensaron mientras recorrían el cuerpo del otro con facilidad, con familiaridad.

Había sido tan maravilloso como siempre. Lily no quería hablar, pero los sonidos que no había podido evitar hacer volvieron loco a James. Amaba cada minuto que pasaba con ella. Era elegante, se movía con fluidez. Era apasionada y potente. Y juntos… Bueno, James no podía pensar en nada más magnífico que en ellos dos juntos.

Lily estaba tranquila. Inmóvil. Sabía que no le gustaba hablar, y no había hecho ningún tipo de ruido más allá de su respiración errante típica del post-sexo. Aquello era triste. Quería preguntarle si le pasaba algo, si todavía estaba triste, o si le preocupaba algo. No lo hizo. No estaba seguro de si ella lo escucharía siquiera; parecía estar muy lejos de allí, en un lugar al que él nunca, jamás, podría llegar.

A James eso no le gustaba. Quería que hablasen y riesen como solían hacerlo. La echaba de menos terriblemente. Estaba allí, junto a él. Pero no lo estaba. Estaba sola, en su propio mundo. James dudaba de que fuese capaz de traerla de vuelta. Intentarlo sería como tratar de levantar a un muerto: inútil y posiblemente peligroso.

Se acercó más a ella, queriendo estar cerca de su cuerpo, ya que no podía estar cerca de su mente. Apoyó la cabeza en una mano y la miró. Era elegante, exquisita, pacífica. James quería inmortalizar su expresión de serenidad para siempre. Le parecía la imagen más hermosa que había visto en la vida. El deseo de estar lo más cerca posible de ella era abrumador.

Se tumbó y se colocó a ras contra su cuerpo. Le acarició el cuello y respiró profundamente su olor. Le dio un suave beso en el hombro. Se sorprendió al verla sonriéndole; no se esperaba que volviese en sí. Lily levantó la cabeza y lo besó en la boca, acurrucándose junto a él.

Inhaló su aroma de nuevo, totalmente envuelto por la presencia de la chica. Podía sentir su aliento sobre su piel y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. La había encontrado, pensó, y juntos había emprendido el vuelo. Hacia un lugar secreto, mágico, perfecto que solo existía cuando estaban juntos. Estaban a un millón de kilómetros de distancia, ambos en su cama.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, a James tampoco le gustaba tanto hablar después de todo.

* * *

— ¡EVANS! ¡Oye, Evans! — le gritó mientras ella estaba en el Gran Comedor. Vaciló un momento, pero se dio cuenta de que había captado su atención. — Sal conmigo.

— No — ni siquiera se giró.

— ¿Y por qué no? — él se giró en su banco para enfrentarla. Ella se giró sobre sus talones y levantó las cejas.

— Porque eres un tocapelotas. Y no soy ninguna fan de los tocapelotas.

— ¿Qué tal unos besitos, entonces? — movió la cejas sugerentemente.

Los ojos de Lily brillaron peligrosamente. Se acercó a él con lentitud. Por un breve instante, James pensó que tal vez lo besaría allí mismo. Y si no fuese consciente del centenar de ojos observándolos, tal vez lo haría.

Pero siendo como era, la chica era plenamente consciente de que todo el mundo la estaba mirando así que, en vez de besarlo, hizo lo que se esperaba de ella. Le dio una bofetada. Todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor, a excepción de Lily, hizo una mueca ante el golpe. James apenas fue consciente de Lily saliendo de la sala. Se tocó a tientas la zona en la que le había pegado. Gimió y salió tras ella.

* * *

Sabía que la seguiría. Siempre lo hacía. Y, por lo general, a ella le gustaba. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, no estaba de humor. Hacía mucho que no se enfadaba de verdad con él. De alguna manera, cada uno de sus enfados se esfumaba rápidamente cuando la besaba. Pero en esta ocasión, estaba enfurecida.

Se movió con rapidez por los pasillos. No estaba segura de a dónde se dirigía, pero sabía que no iría a ningún aula o cuarto oscuro. Así James no la encontraría.

Tuvo éxito en conseguir que no diese con ella durante un rato, pero pronto oyó unos pasos tras ella. Aceleró el paso, pero fue inútil.

— ¡Lily! — llamó. La agarró por el brazo y la obligó a girarse. Ella trató de soltarse, pero él la tomó de las manos. — ¡Lo siento, vale!

Ella trató de darle un manotazo.

— ¡Oh! Estoy segura de que lo sientes, pedazo de… — James cortó la diatriba con su boca.

Sabía que probablemente era una idea estúpida. No recordaba la última vez que la había estado tan enfadada con él, pero al verla con la cara enrojecida y los ojos amenazantes, no pudo evitarlo. Y, después de todo, ¿no había sido algo tan estúpido como lo que acababa de hacer lo que había empezado eso que tenían?

La besó, como lo había hecho hacía casi dos años. Y una vez más, y de manera sorprendente, ella le devolvió el beso. Enfadada, apasionada y feroz, movía los labios contra los suyos, poniendo todas sus frustraciones en el beso. Le puso las manos sobre el pecho y lo empujó contra la pared. Eso le dio un mejor ángulo que le permitió profundizar el beso.

James parecía divertido y, cuando sus labios se separaron brevemente, susurró:

— ¿Todavía crees que soy un tocapelotas?

Ella lo besó de nuevo, haciendo que su cabeza golpease contra la pared.

— Sí.

* * *

El escritorio de Lily era un desastre. Había ensayos a medio escribir que habían sido sustituidos por versiones mejoradas; también había un puñado de cartas a su familia; y unos cuantos libros de texto. Estaba tratando de organizar los montones de pergaminos, pero era en vano. Mientras recogía, se detenía a releer alguna carta o trabajo, sonriendo o haciendo algún gesto de desagrado, para después seguir. Era un proceso muy lento.

Leyendo por encima un texto sobre pociones que había entregado hacía varios meses, Lily desvió la mirada inconscientemente hacia la puerta del dormitorio. No tenía echado el pestillo, ya que compartía la habitación con otras cinco chicas y ellas tenían derecho a entrar y salir cada vez que quisieran. Volvió la vista al ensayo. Los primeros párrafos le parecieron bastante buenos.

Una tos a sus espaldas la sorprendió pero, de nuevo, prefirió ignorarlo. Desechó el texto, lo añadió a una pila y siguió revisando el resto de papeles.

— Lily — llamó, ganándose su atención. Se giró para darle el gusto a James.

— Vale. Habla — sonrió brevemente y fue a su encuentro. — ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? — se quiso tragar las palabras en cuando las pronunció. Ya había estado antes en su habitación, y hasta entonces no se le había ocurrido preguntar.

— A mí también me alegra verte — se cruzó de brazos y levantó las cejas.

— No he dicho que no me alegre de verte. Es solo que…

— ¿Estás impresionada? — se rió entre dientes.

— Sí — se detuvo un momento antes de añadir. — Mucho.

— Me alegro — sonrió. Ella hizo rodar los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

— No has respondido a mi pregunta.

— Cierto — descruzó los brazos y caminó hacia ella. — Me temo que no puedo decírtelo. Es un secreto de Estado.

— Creía que habías dicho que no deberíamos tener secretos entre nosotros.

— ¡Vale! Digamos que… Mmm… ¡He llegado por arte de magia!

— También dijiste que nada de mentiras.

— No estoy mintiendo. He usado magia.

— Ya — lo miró con escepticismo. — ¿Puedes al menos decirme por qué estás aquí?

— Desde luego — dio otro paso hacia ella y puso las manos en las caderas de la chica. — Es bastante sencillo: te echaba de menos.

— ¿Ah, sí? — alzó la vista hacia él y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello.

— Terriblemente — susurró antes de posar su boca sobre la suya.

* * *

— Creo que deberías echarme de menos más a menudo — dijo Lily mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento. James rió. — ¡Lo digo en serio! Y ni siquiera me he ido a ninguna parte. Creo que voy a empezar a evitarte.

— No querrías hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no? — se puso de lado y lo miró a los ojos. Se había quitado las gafas en algún momento para que se pudieran mirar directamente a los ojos. Pensó que tenía unos ojos bastante bonitos.

— Te perderías mi encantador sentido del humor.

— Sí. Eso es lo que más echaría de menos — dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¡Vaya! — ella se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa. — Me alegro de saber por qué estás conmigo.

— No tengo secretos para ti — él hizo una mueca.

— Yo tengo uno — Lily arqueó las cejas. — Te prometo que te lo contaré algún día. Podrás disfrutar de toda la historia. Es una historia apasionante que incluye a un gato llamado Oskar.

— ¿Lo ves? Debería empezar a evitarte: ¡tendría mejor sexo y más información! — empezó a arrastrarse hasta el borde de la cama. James siguió acostado.

— ¿Te vas? — ella asintió con la cabeza. — ¡Pero estamos en tu habitación! — Lily se encogió de hombros. — ¿Qué pensarán tus amigas cuando me encuentren desnudos en tu cama?

— Que estás loco, seguramente. Ya creen que me acosas, así que no estarían del todo sorprendidas.

— Eso duele, Lily — se llevó las manos al pecho para dar énfasis. Lily no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando vio a James tratando de alcanzarla muy lejos de donde realmente estaba. — ¿De qué te ríes? ¡No estoy de broma!

— No ves absolutamente nada sin las gafas, ¿verdad?

James se sonrojó y bajó las manos.

— No — ella dio un paso hacia él. — ¿En serio vas a evitar a un pobre ciego que solo quiere estar contigo?

— ¿Me vas a volver a mentir? — dio otro paso hacia él.

— Nunca, amor — dio otro paso hacia él y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se movió lentamente hacia su cara hasta que sus narices se tocaron. James sonrió antes de que lo besara.

* * *

— ¿Estás bien?

Esa era una pregunta difícil. Posiblemente más difícil que cualquiera de las que habían aparecido en sus TIMOS. Si fuera cualquier otro habría respondido con un "¡sí, por supuesto!", y tal vez añadiría que estaba cansada o enferma. Algo con lo que demostrarle a quien fuera que preguntase que no tenía razones para sentirse mal. Porque responder cualquier otra cosa habría supuesto tener que explicar por qué no lo estaba, y solo había una persona en el mundo que supiese por qué no lo estaba.

Y por desgracia, esa persona era precisamente la que le acababa de hacer la pregunta.

— Por supuesto, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? — respondió. No era una mentira; no exactamente. No había nada que estuviese acabando con ella. Pero sabía a lo que se refería al preguntar. Y él lo sabía también. James levantó las cejas con elocuencia. — Al menos eso creo — cambió la respuesta, tratando de ser más honesta. No estaba segura de si estaba bien. Desde luego no se sentía de maravilla. Pero eso no significaba que estuviese mal. Estaba como en un punto intermedio entre ambos estados. Tal vez "bien" era la mitad de camino entre mal y de maravilla.

James se acercó a ella y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Sus gafas habían vuelto a su cara y ya la podía ver con claridad.

— Es complicado — suspiró Lily. — Es la sensación más extraña que he experimentado en mi vida. — él siguió mirándola, tratando de descifrar su expresión. — Es como si hubiera perdido algo — sacudió la cabeza, — solo que nunca lo tuve en realidad.

La chica podía sentir todas sus emociones removiéndose en su interior. No lo entendía. Ya se había enfrentado a todas esas sensaciones hacía tiempo, ella sola. "¿Por qué me siguen molestando entonces?, pensó. Las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos al tratar de contenerlas.

— Ya sé — se le quebró la voz — ya sé que puedo tenerlo — inhaló profundamente. Las lágrimas caían libremente y él puso una mano sobre la suya, apretándola suavemente — algún día — sorbió y se limpió las lágrimas con la mano libre, — algún día podré tener lo que he perdido. Lo haré, lo sé, es solo que… — se separó de él y se llevó las manos a la cara. — ¡Ni siquiera sé qué me pasa!

La respuesta del chico fue sencilla. Se acercó a Lily la abrazó. Dejó su cabeza sobre su hombro y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su espalda, mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba el pelo. Puso su mejilla contra su sien mientras ella sollozaba. Cuando le pareció que se había calmado, no la soltó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho habría sido en vano. Su silencio era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Lily no estaba durmiendo. Estaba plenamente consciente. Pero tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía así que, para cualquiera que mirara, parecía que la chica estaba dormida. Estaba agotada, pero no podía calmarse. Así que allí estaba, con el brazo de su amante sobre su cintura, con los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo inmóvil y la mente funcionando a toda máquina.

James tampoco dormía. Lily se daba cuenta. No es que fuese muy difícil hacerlo: ni siquiera fingía estar durmiendo. Podía sentir su respiración desigual, los cambios de peso en la cama y el movimiento puntual de las manos por su cuerpo. Tal vez hacía un rato había tratado de dormir, pero al final se había resignado y yacía junto a ella, totalmente despierto. Lo sintió removerse.

— ¿Lily?

Podría haberle contestado. Sabía que en el fondo, podría haberlo hecho. Pero hacerlo en ese momento habría supuesto un esfuerzo demasiado grande. Así que permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Estás dormida?

No. Podía haber sacudido la cabeza. Era una acción sencilla. Dos movimientos simples. Podía haberlo hecho. O podía quedarse tal y como estaba. Quieta. La elección fue simple.

No respondió. Él se rió entre dientes.

— Ay, Lily — dijo en voz baja. — ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? — sonreía, lo podía notar en su voz. Le comenzó a acariciar el pelo con suavidad. Después de unos momentos, le dio un beso en la sien. Mantuvo los labios cerca de ella, podía sentir como los movía ligeramente contra la piel, cerca de su oído. Apenas lo tocó cuando James le susurró:

— Te quiero, Lily.

* * *

La decisión de ignorar su confesión fue bastante fácil. Él no sabía que estaba despierta, así que en realidad se suponía que ella no sabía nada. No quería que lo supiera. Si lo quisiera, se habría asegurado de decírselo cuando estuviera despierta.

No se sentía presionada a responder, pero estaba desconcertada. No tenían una relación. Solo se divertían. Eso no significaba… nada. Y enamorarse, o al menos decir lo que él había dicho, iba en contra de las reglas.

Pero todavía quería disfrutar de su compañía, así que decidió ignorarlo.

Era bastante fácil.

* * *

La besó en los labios suavemente. Ella le sonrió. A pesar de que habían seguido viéndose, de que habían pasado tres semanas y de que estaba a punto de pasar dos meses sin él, lo que le había dicho no se le iba de la cabeza. ¡Es que no tenía que haber dicho eso! No formaba parte del trato.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó besándola en la frente. — ¿Te encuentras mal otra vez?

— Para nada — sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz. Esperaba que le riñese por mentirle, pero James lo dejó pasar.

El chico sonrió y la besó de nuevo. Se agachó y la cogió de las manos. Ella se apartó con brusquedad.

— Nada de cogernos de las manos, ¿recuerdas? — la expresión de James pasó de feliz a confundido y herido.

— Eso… eso fue hace dos años. ¿Hemos vuelto a esa fase?

Lily se alejó de él y se sentó.

— Nunca dejamos de estar en esa fase.

— Venga ya, eso es una gilipollez, Lily. Y lo sabes — se pusieron de pie, enfrentándose uno al otro y mirándose con una ferocidad que hacía mucho que no sentían.

— ¡No lo es! ¡Teníamos un trato! ¡Había reglas! — sus manos gesticulaban por propia voluntad. Sabía que su cara estaba roja como un tomate y podía sentir cómo el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

— ¡Eso fue hace dos años! — escupió con ferocidad. Se acercó a ella, tratando de calmarse. — A lo que me refiero es a que hemos pasado por muchas cosas desde entonces. Creí que ya estábamos más allá de esas estúpidas reglas — le había cogido la mano, suplicante.

— ¡No! — se apartó. — ¡Las reglas no son ninguna estupidez! — empezó a caminar — Sirven para organizar las cosas y… y… ¡y no son ninguna estupidez!

— ¡Vale! — respondió. — No son una estupidez. — Dejó de moverse, pero siguió de espaldas a él. — Pero Lily — se acercó a ella — eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo. Antes de tener lo que tenemos ahora. Cuando era simplemente por diversión. Antes de que fuese algo más.

Ella se dio la vuelta, empujándolo.

— ¡No es nada más! ¡No tenemos ningún tipo de relación!

— ¡Solo porque tú no estás de acuerdo! ¡Pero que tú finjas que no la tenemos no significa que no exista!

— ¡No quiero tener una relación contigo! — la cara de James cambió al instante.

— ¿No quieres tener una relación? — preguntó, con cuidado, — ¿o no quieres tener una relación conmigo?

Lily inspiró profundamente, enfadada.

— No quiero tener una relación — la cara de James pareció brillar esperanzada de nuevo — contigo.

— Pero, ¿por qué cojones no quieres? — la agarró por las muñecas y la miró a sus ojos inexpresivos. — ¿Por qué puedo besarte pero no cogerte de la mano? ¿Por qué coño podemos actuar como una pareja cuando estamos solos, o cuando te conviene, pero no en cualquier otro caso?

Lily se quedó en blanco. Eso no era lo que se había esperado: estaba claro que James siempre tenía la habilidad de sorprenderla. Era vagamente consciente de la voz del chico, que seguía haciéndole preguntas difíciles. No tenía respuesta para ellas. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en la manera de huir de él. Ya.

— Y-yo — suspiró. — No lo sé, James. — Sin mirarlo, empezó a coger sus cosas. Él no protesto. Lily se dirigió a la puerta y, antes de salir, volvió la cabeza un momento: — Te escribiré en verano.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella. Después de unos pocos pasos, dio un respingo al oír el estruendo de un puñetazo contra esa puerta. Siguió caminando.

* * *

Me encantan vuestros comentarios. No os cortéis ;)


	8. Verano, otra vez

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL**

 **8\. VERANO, OTRA VEZ**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 8. Summer, again, by SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

Mantuvo su promesa y le escribió. Estaba decepcionada, aunque no le sorprendió que no le contestase. Estaba enfadado, y lo cierto era que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo. No esperaba que le respondiese en un plazo breve de tiempo, pero ella siguió escribiendo. No había forma de que dejase de hacerlo. No lo haría.

Así que siguió escribiendo. Todas la cartas decían básicamente lo mismo ( _¡Lo siento! Por favor, deja que me disculpe en persona. Te echo de menos_ ) de diferentes maneras. Con cada letra, la golpeaba una punzada de dolor. Cada vez que veía un pájaro volar cerca de su ventana, contenía la respiración. Sus esperanzas se desvanecían continuamente con la marcha de las aves, que se llevaban a veces cartas contestando a sus amigos.

Pese al dolor de la decepción, mantuvo el tipo. Sabía que terminaría por responder. Tenía que hacerlo. Respondería a sus cartas, la perdonaría y todo volvería a ser como siempre. Tenía que ser así, porque tenían un sexo fantástico, y se reían mucho, y compartían secretos, y la consolaba cuando lo necesitaba, y le dejaba notas, y… y algo en lo que no quería pensar siquiera.

Estaba segura de que sucedería, tan pronto como aclarase sus ideas. Tenía que hacerlo.

La sorprendió al responderle unos días más tarde. Era mucho antes de lo que habría esperado: suponía que tardaría casi todo el verano. Estaba impactada, cuanto menos. De hecho, al principio ni se lo había creído, pero allí estaba: en sus manos.

 _Vale. Caldero Chorreante. A las dos en punto. El sábado._

Notó su tono enfadado y empezó a preparase mentalmente para el enfrentamiento que estaba claro que tendrían ese sábado.

* * *

La gripe de los tres días asaltaba por lo menos a un miembro de la familia Evans una vez al año. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, y aunque sabían exactamente cómo tenían que tratarla, no había manera de librarse de ella.

Siempre aparecía en mitad de la noche, mientras la pobre víctima dormía. Despertarlos antes de la mañana sería una grosería: se perderían la sensación de tener los músculos tan doloridos que apenas podía moverse, con la cabeza palpitante y pensando que la vida era miserable. Al final, cuando reunieran la energía suficiente como para sentarse, sentirían la imperiosa necesidad de vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago. A continuación, uno de sus oídos se sentiría como si estuviera bajo el agua, causándole mareos y mucho dolor. Sin embargo, nada de esto sería el verdadero diagnóstico de la temida enfermedad. El gran síntoma de la gripe de los tres días serían los estornudos imparables. Y así fue como los Evans sabían que la tenían.

Las treinta y seis horas siguientes al inicio de los estornudos eran las más miserables de su vida. Confinados en la cama, casi sin poder moverse, sin pode hacer nada, sin importar cuán importantes fueran sus planes. Solo dormitando, nada más. Estornudar, vomitar, toser y fiebre hasta que, tres días después, desaparecería.

Siempre, siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Cuando tenía seis años, el vecino favorito de Lily les pidió a ella y a su hermana que llevasen las flores en su boda. Lily estaba estuvo emocionadísima durante semanas. La mañana del ensayo general, Lily estornudó. El día de la boda, su vecino solo tuvo a una niña llevando las flores.

Hacía unos años, cuando Albert Evans trabajaba en una fábrica, le informaron de que el señor Evans, junto a otros compañeros, tendría que dar un discurso al cabo de unos días para aspirar a un puesto de gerente. El día del discurso Albert se despertó víctima de la temida enfermedad. Volvió al trabajo tres días después, al mismo puesto de siempre.

Después de meses de planificación, Iris Miller tenía previsto visitar a su hija, Daisy Evans. El día antes de la llegada de su madre, Daisy preocupó a su hija pequeña. El rotundo "¡achús!" de la señora Evans marcó el inicio de la peor visita familiar de la historia.

El día del dieciséis cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, Petunia sucumbió. Su amiga todavía no se lo ha perdonado.

La gripe de tres días era contagiosa. Siempre sigilosa. Y se caracterizaba por su solo estornudo. Duraba exactamente tres días. Y siempre llegaba en el peor momento posible.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana, Lily se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, maldiciendo al sol por brillar demasiado y a los pájaros por cantar demasiado alto. Trató de girarse en la cama pero no pudo. Trató de incorporarse con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando consiguió sentarse, sintió una fuerte arcada. Corrió al baño y vació el contenido de su estómago en el retrete. En ese momento su madre apareció y le preguntó desde la puerta si se encontraba bien. Lily le pidió susurrando sin querer que le repitiera la pregunta, que no la oía. Haciendo una mueca, Daisy le dio a su hija que volviese a la cama.

Hizo el camino de regreso a su habitación un poco mejor, así que se animó notablemente, hasta que, imitando perfectamente a su madre, emitió un "¡achús!" que confirmó sus peores temores.

A regañadientes volvió a su cama, preparándose para pasar en ella los próximos tres días.

Lily dormitó, a medio camino entre la consciencia y los sueños. Despertaba para comer algo, sonarse los mocos o volver a vaciar el contenido de su estómago. Eran momentos breves y separados entre sí por largos periodos de sueño desapacible.

Un fuerte estallido la hizo volver en sí en una ocasión. Gimiendo, abrió los ojos para dar con el motivo de que se hubiera despertado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, James? — se dio cuenta de que sonaba enfadada, aunque no había sido su intención.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — su máscara de calma se resquebrajó rápidamente, aunque parecía más decepcionado que enfadado.

— Yo vivo aquí.

— Ya, Lily — se estaba cabreando por momentos, — soy consciente de ello. — Lily se incorporó en la cama lo suficiente como para preguntarle más dignamente por qué le hacía una pregunta tan idiota. — Lo que me pregunto es por qué estás aquí en lugar de en el Caldero Chorreante, acudiendo a una cita que parecías desesperada por tener.

Lily se incorporó del todo.

— ¿Era hoy?

— Hace una hora y media, para ser exactos. Fue maravilloso estar sentado allí solo. Una conversación apasionante. De verdad.

— Merlín — suspiró. — Lo siento, ¿vale? Estoy enferma.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió avisarme? — su máscara de calma había desaparecido completamente, revelando esa ira que solo Lily podía desencadenar en él.

— ¡Se me olvidó! ¿Vale? No he salido de la cama desde… — se quedó un momento pensativa, sin ser capaz de recordar cuándo… — ¡Ni siquiera sé desde cuando! ¡Por favor! No me sorprendería que te lo hubieses pasado bien tú solo. Solo piensas en ti, de todas formas.

— ¿Estás de puta coña? — mantuvo la distancia y era obvio que temblaba de pura ira. La miraba a los ojos, desafiándola a responderle.

— No, no lo estoy — se levantó de la cama, pero no se acercó a él. — ¿Por qué te crees que siempre te digo que no? Porque eres un maldito tocapelotas y un egoísta. Apenas puedo soportar estar cerca de ti cuando no estamos follando.

— ¿Ah, sí? — parecía extrañamente tranquilo. — Me alegro de saber en qué punto estamos. — Le lanzó una mirada furibunda. — No te molestes en volver a escribirme. — Con otro fuerte estallido, James se marchó.

Lily se sentó en la cama, agarrándose la cabeza palpitante con las manos. Finalmente se tumbó y, al cabo de un rato, se sucumbió a un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, Lily se levantó feliz y saludable, como si nunca hubiese estado enferma. Sonrió al ver el buen día que hacía en el exterior y bajó dando saltos hasta la cocina para desayunar.

La temida enfermedad era poco más que un recuerdo lejano, un sueño que había tenido un profundo impacto en ella en otro momento, pero que se había desvanecido como el polvo. Lily rememoró los últimos tres días mientras comía su desayuno. La mayor parte estaba muy difusa, aunque sí destacaban claramente unos cuentos sueños muy nítidos.

En uno en el que viajaba en búho, tenía que entregar urgentemente una carta, pero no sabía ni dónde ni a quién se la tenía que dar. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando Petunia había aparecido para desplumar al pájaro.

En otro, jugaba en el mismo parque al que iba con Petunia y Severus cuando eran niños. Ahora eran adolescentes, pero seguían allí, jugando como si tuviesen siete años y no les afectasen los males del mundo.

El más realista de todos había sido el que había tenido con James. Se había aparecido en su habitación, enfadado porque no había acudido a su cita. Pelearon. Las palabras resonaban con claridad en su mente. Le pareció raro, ya que la cita no era hasta el sábado y todavía era… Bueno, daba igual, sabía que habría recordado la cita. Aún estando enferma.

— Has madrugado — dijo su madre, sacándola de sus pensamientos. — Tienes mucho mejor aspecto. La gripe de los tres días ha pasado.

— Por supuesto — sonrió Lily. — Siempre lo hace. Por eso la llamamos "la gripe de los tres días".

— Tienes razón, cielo — Daisy se sentó junto a su hija y empezó a desayunar a toda prisa.

— ¿A qué viene tanta prisa, mamá?

Ya había terminado su comida y se dirigía al fregadero.

— Es que me he retrasado. Tengo que llegar pronto al trabajo los lunes, ¿recuerdas? — Lily asintió con la cabeza mientras tragaba un bocado. Daisy miró su reloj — Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Ten un buen día, cariño — pasó junto a ella, deteniéndose por un momento para besar a su hija en la cabeza.

— Tú también, mamá — se despidió, esperando que la hubiera oído, ya que había salido zumbando por la puerta.

Miró el reloj de la cocina. Se había marchado temprano, aunque su madre no tenía por qué trabajar los… ¿Los lunes? ¡¿Era lunes?! Lily fue al calendario a comprobarlo. Era cierto: era lunes. Eso significaba que…

— Oh, Merlín…

* * *

Con un débil "pop" Lily llegó a la sala en la que había hablado con James el verano anterior. Tenía la esperanza de que estuviese allí, ya que no sabía dónde más buscar. Por suerte, allí estaba, inclinado en un escritorio al que no había prestado atención la última vez que lo había visitado.

— Casi he terminado, Canuto — dijo girándose al oír el ruido que anunciaba la llegada de la chica. Su tono había sido relajado, tranquilo, pero, tan pronto como la vio, su actitud cambió. Sus ojos se estrecharon y las facciones se endurecieron.

De pie en el centro de la habitación, sin nada en la que apoyarse o tras lo que esconderse, Lily nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable.

— Lo siento — susurró. El rostro de James se contrajo, todavía más enfurecido. — Yo no… — tomó una respiración profunda — … yo no quería decir nada de lo que dije el sábado.

— No me digas — sus palabras eran como dardos. Estaba tratando de controlarse a sí mismo y, al menos por el momento, lo estaba logrando. — ¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste? — Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Porque estaba enferma, y cansada, y muy, muy confundida al verte en mi habitación. — Le pareció que el chico trataba de reprimir una sonrisa, pero seguía en silencio. Continuó: — Pero yo no… no quería… No eres egoísta. En absoluto. Lo sé. De hecho creo que te preocupas demasiado poco por ti mismo. Si pudiera borrar mis palabras, lo haría. Pero no puedo.

— Vale — su cara estaba inexpresiva. — Me alegro de saber al menos que no crees que soy egoísta.

La cara de Lily se iluminó y se acercó a él para cogerle las manos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo creo, James! Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí… — hizo una pausa — ¿Cómo podría pensar eso?

James se apartó de ella.

— ¡Pues no lo sé, Evans! — se volvió hacia ella, revelando finalmente su furia — parece que hay muchas cosas que todavía crees, a pesar de lo que ha pasado — y añadió imitándola con burla, — a pesar de todo lo que he hecho por ti. — Lily quiso hablar, horrorizada, pero James la interrumpió. — Sigues negándote a estar conmigo en público, me llamas tocapelotas,... Esas son grandes maneras de darme las gracias, sin duda.

La cara de Lily se transformó en una máscara de furia tan grande como la de James.

— Si necesitas compensaciones por ayudarme, entonces no quiero tu ayuda en un futuro.

— No lo necesito, Lily. Solo — suspiró. Sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos y después se las pasó por el pelo — me gustaría saber que te he demostrado que no soy una persona horrible.

— Sé que no lo eres — se acercó a él de nuevo, y se decidió a ponerle una mano en el hombro.

— Pero todavía crees que soy un tocapelotas.

— Es complicado— suspiró.

\- Simplifícamelo.

Se apartó un poco e inspiró profundamente.

— Es como si hubiese dos personas — suspiró y se giró hacia él — uno de ellos es maravilloso. Es dulce, y atento y — sonrió — un amante inigualable. — James le sonrió. — Ese me gusta, un poco, al menos. Pero también hay otra persona — su voz se hizo más grave y la sonrisa del chico desapareció — que es arrogante, y se burla de la gente, que va de graciosillo pero solo hace tonterías. Y ese no me gusta en absoluto. — Se quedó mirándola fijamente. — James, tienes que entender que hay personas con las que tú te metes que vienen a mí en busca de ayuda. ¿Cómo se supone que yo… Cómo van a venir a mí en busca de ayuda si estoy saliendo con la persona que los tortura?

— No lo había pensado así — admitió, revolviéndose el pelo. Ella se acercó y le cogió las manos.

— No esperaba que lo hicieras — él no le respondió, pero parecía más calmado. Decidió atreverse a acercarse más a él, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello. — Te echado de menos, ¿sabes? — Le acarició la barbilla, fijándose en que su cabello había crecido. Cuidadosamente, rozó sus labios con los suyos. Él sonrió ligeramente — ¿Estoy perdonada?

— Supongo — sonrió James.

— Bien — susurró contra sus labios — porque la verdad es que te echaba mucho, mucho de menos.

— ¿En serio? — su voz se animó y alzó las cejas — ¿Podrías enseñarme cuanto?

Lily se acercó más y, sonriendo, dijo:

— Creo que se me ocurrirá algo.

* * *

No debería haberla perdonado. No debería haber accedido a quedar con ella. No debería haberle dado la posibilidad de manipularlo de nuevo. No debería haber respondido a sus cartas. Sabía que era una mala idea. Porque era dulce, y hermosa, jodidamente sincera al disculparse. Y ahora estaba de vuelta justo en donde lo había intentado dejar el año pasado.

No debería haberla perdonado, pero cuando se trata de Lily Evans, siempre hay un montón de cosas que James Potter no debería haber hecho. Era la base de toda su relación, para ser honestos. Si Lily hubiera hecho lo que era correcto en cuarto, James habría tenido durante unas semanas un ojo negro y probablemente ya no tendría la capacidad de concebir hijos. Porque, para ser honestos, James tampoco debería haberla besado en aquel momento.

No debería haberlo hecho. Nunca debería haber comenzado esa tórrida aventura con Lily Evans. Así podría estar libre de toda esa frustración, ansiedad y el vergonzoso dolor en el corazón.

No debería haberse enamorado de ella.

Pero lo hizo. Todo su ser lo había hecho. La besó estando enfadada porque se veía increíblemente guapa, y siguió haciéndolo porque era condenadamente divertido. Lo cierto era que había empezado a gustarle en quinto año, porque era tan astuta como él mismo, y lo sabía. Lo hacía reír, y él la hacía reír a ella, y ambos eran felices juntos. Cuando empezó a preocuparse por sus problemas, ya estaba totalmente enamorado de ella. Y estaba bastante seguro de que Lily lo sabía y sentía lo mismo por él. Ese era el motivo de que sus constantes rechazos le dolieran tantísimo. Lo lastimaba una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, y cuando parecía que había superado el dolor, ella volvía y no podía evitar perdonarla.

Porque, para ser honestos, estar sin ella dolía mucho, muchísimo, más.

* * *

Sonriendo, riendo, los dos consiguieron llegar entre tropiezos a la habitación de James. Vestida para el verano, la ropa de Lily desapareció tan pronto cruzaron la puerta, y la chica rompió algo al lanzar la camiseta de James al otro lado de la habitación.

James la empujó sobre la cama, disfrutando de las vistas antes de que Lily le quitara las gafas. Ella le sonrió y el chico empezó a trabajar en su cuello, mientras Lily le desabrochaba rápidamente el cinturón. De mala gana, tanteó en su cara para quitarse las gafas antes de que ella lo hiciera. Puede que se fuese a perder algunos matices de su visión, pero al menos así sabría a dónde iban a parar.

Ella le cogió la mano que iba en dirección a la mesita de noche y lo detuvo.

— Espera — le ordenó. — Déjatelas puestas.

Él sonrió antes de seguir con el mejor sexo que había tenido nunca.

* * *

— Oh, oh, Merlín… James — jadeó. — Él apartó un mechón de su cara mientras yacía sobre ella. — Eso fue… fue… ¡No hay palabras para describirlo! — él rió con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello.

— Es increíble las cosas que se pueden hacer cuando se puede ver, ¿no crees? — preguntó, besando su garganta.

— Eso parece — jadeó cuando su boca hizo contacto con una zona que envió escalofríos a su espina dorsal. Él rió de nuevo y Lily inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana y del hormigueo de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. — Eres increíble.

— Vaya, gracias, amor — se movió de su cuello hasta su cara y la besó en los labios suavemente antes de apartarse de encima de ella — pero lo cierto es que son necesarias dos personas para esto.

Ella se rió y se puso de lado. Él le apartó el pelo de la cara y la cogió de las manos. Le besó la nariz y ella la arrugó: era tan insoportablemente dulce… James pensó que debería estar prohibido. La pareja se quedó así durante un rato. Uno junto al otro, mirándose, jugando, riendo.

Demasiado pronto, Lily habló:

— Debería irme — susurró.

— No, no deberías — la besó profundamente, tratando de distraerla.

— Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Ya habían tenido esa conversación con anterioridad. Ella había tratado de irse y James se lo había impedido. Él le había pedido que se quedara y ella lo había escuchado. En aquel momento ella estaba débil y necesitaba estar a su lado tanto como él. No había necesitado que la persuadiese demasiado.

La observó buscando con urgencia su ropa.

En esta ocasión, quería pedirle de nuevo que se quedase. Quería pasar más tiempo con ella, sonreír, reír, jugar con ella. La quería a su lado siempre. Pero Lily ya no era la chica frágil que necesitaba quedarse junto a él. Era feliz y segura de sí misma y, aunque le gustaba la nueva Lily, a una pequeña parte de él le gustaría que volviese la antigua, simplemente porque así se quedaría junto a él de nuevo.

Se visitó rápidamente.

No podía hacer que se quedase. Ya no sería tan fácil. No se lo iba a preguntar, de todos modos. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta y no estaba seguro de poder soportarla.

Se acercó a él y lo besó por última vez.

Y aunque pensó que eso podría matarlo, se quedó tumbado viéndola marchar.

* * *

Regalito de fin de semana ;) ¿A que no os lo esperábais tan pronto?


	9. Séptimo año, primera parte

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL**

 **9\. SÉPTIMO AÑO, PRIMERA PARTE**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 9. Seven Year, Part One, by SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

Sabía que sería ella.

¿Quién más si no? ¿Qué otra bruja poseía su intelecto, amabilidad y capacidad de liderazgo? ¿Quién más podría desenmascarar a un delincuente con una sola mirada?

Lily era la única opción lógica.

Y en el fondo, sabía que él también lo era.

Era menos obvio, por supuesto. Era un elemento perturbador y no creía en las reglas. Pero los estudiantes lo respetaban y seguían su ejemplo, y también era muy inteligente. Si lo hubiese nombrado prefecto, tampoco habría sido una gran sorpresa. Pero no era un prefecto, así que esto no tenía sentido.

Remus habría sido la opción lógica. Pero había ciertas limitaciones en lo que respectaba a su amigo. Él mismo había dicho que sería una imprudencia por parte de Dumbledore convertirlo en Premio Anual. Fue por eso por lo que el cargo recayó en James.

Estaba claro que era para él. Tenía sentido.

Lily, sin embargo, no lo tenía tan claro.

* * *

— James — suspiró Lily cuando entró en el compartimento de prefectos. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a saludarla.

— Esperándote, por supuesto — murmuró. No la besó, pero estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

— No tengo tiempo para esto ahora, James — susurró. — Tengo una reunión con el otro Premio Anual. — Él apoyó su frente contra la suya y sonrió.

— Y lo cierto es que llegas un poco tarde — ella se apartó inmediatamente.

— ¿Ya ha estado aquí? ¿Lo has visto? — empezó a moverse frenéticamente.

— Cálmate — se acercó a ella y puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

— ¿Pero y si cree que soy desorganizada, o poco fiable, o irresponsable, o…?

— Yo nunca pensaría algo así de ti — sonrió.

— Ya sé que tú no pero… — sus ojos se posaron en el objeto que resplandecía en el pecho del chico. — Oh, muy divertido, Potter, ¿quién te ha dado eso? — Le señaló la insignia que llevaba enganchada en la pechera de la túnica.

— Nadie, en realidad. La recibí junto con mi carta — dijo. Lily se echó a reír.

— Ya, vale, lo cierto es que me ha hecho gracia, Potter. Pero en serio, ¿dónde está Remus? Estoy segura de que él es el Premio Anual.

— No lo es — negó. — ¿Quieres ver mi carta?

— Oh, no. No estás de broma, ¿verdad? — él volvió a negar. — Esto no puede estar pasando… ¿Es que Dumbledore ha perdido la cabeza?

— Pues espero que no. En fin, ¿vamos al grano?

Ella aceptó en silencio y en seguida los prefectos de las casas empezaron a llegar por parejas. Cuando estuvieron todos en el compartimento, Lily empezó a explicarles sus funciones, responsabilidades y privilegios como prefectos. Al terminar, intervino James y, juntos, instruyeron perfectamente a todo el grupo.

Cuando los prefectos se marcharon, James empezó a recoger las cosas que habían esparcido y Lily se quedó mirándolo con gesto concentrado.

Al darse cuenta de la expresión de su cara, James la miró interrogante.

— ¿A quién has sobornado? — él se rió.

— ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, iba a sobornar a nadie para ser Premio Anual?

— No lo sé — dijo ayudándole a recoger. — Para que tus padres se sientan orgullosos, o por tu currículum… — vaciló un momento antes de añadir: — … ¿o para pasar más tiempo conmigo?

James bufó con burla.

— Mis padres estarían orgullosos de mí incluso aunque me pasase el día en casa bebiendo wisky de fuego y echándome a perder — Lily rió. — Tampoco necesito ampliar mi currículum, está bastante completo y, sobre lo último, ya demasiado tiempo contigo. — Ella lo miró claramente ofendida, pero él solo se encogió de hombros y suspiró — por culpa de estas tareas me voy a perder todas las cosas divertidas.

Ella hizo rodar los ojos ante sus lamentos. Luego, sonriendo con malicia, se giró hacia él. Dio un paso y se acercó a su oído para susurrar:

— ¿ _Todas_ las cosas divertidas?

Él le rodeó la cintura rápidamente con los brazos.

— Tal vez no todas ellas.

Lily se alejó con timidez.

— Pero has dicho que pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo… Así que tal vez debería irme — se giró para marcharse pero, como era de esperarse, él la cogió de la muñeca para que no se moviese.

— ¿Yo he dicho eso? Lo que quería decir es que apenas paso tiempo contigo.

Con presteza, Lily movió la varita en dirección a la puerta, haciendo que se bajase la persiana y se echase el cerrojo. Con lentitud se movió de nuevo hacia él.

— Mm… Eso suena mejor…

* * *

Al cabo de tres semanas de trabajo, James decidió que le encantaba ser Premio Anual. A pesar de que, efectivamente, se estaba perdiendo gran parte de la diversión, había ciertos beneficios que compensaban esa pérdida.

— ¡Oye, Evans! — fue hasta la mesa donde estaba la chica recogiendo. Ella hizo una breve pausa para mirarlo.

— ¿Sí, Potter? — estaba bastante seguro de que era el tono más amable que había usado jamás con él en público.

— Tenemos que organizar los horarios de los prefectos — Lily asintió. — ¿Cuándo estás libre?

— Esa es una pregunta peligrosa viniendo de ti — bromeó. — Yo puedo reorganizarme, elige tú.

— Vale — balbuceó. — Bueno, tengo entrenamientos de Quidditch martes y miércoles así que, ¿te viene bien el jueves?

— Perfecto, ¿aquí a las siete? — preguntó, volviendo a guardar sus cosas.

— Mejor en la biblioteca. Hay menos ruido.

— De acuerdo.

* * *

El jueves a las siete menos cuarto, James se dirigió a la biblioteca. Sacó de su mochila lo que iban a necesitar para la reunión y se recostó contra la silla, acomodándose para esperar a Lily.

Llegó cinco minutos después, a las siete en punto. Echando un vistazo a su reloj, Lily le dijo:

— ¿Has llegado a tiempo?

— Sí — sus cejas se fruncieron con duda.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Tú llegas tarde a todos los sitios. Siempre.

— Eso me ofende — ella arqueó las cejas, impertérrita. — Vale, puede ser, pero no lo hago a propósito. Es que tiendo a distraerme con facilidad.

— ¿Con qué? — rió.

— Contigo, la mayor parte de las veces — Lily trató de fruncir el ceño pero fracasó rotundamente. Primero sonrió levemente y después soltó una carcajada.

James no pudo evitar sonreír también. Le pareció que su risa era la cosa más maravillosa que había oído en la vida. El resto de la reunión se pasó rápidamente. No estaba seguro de si habían avanzado en el trabajo realmente, pero no le importaba.

La había hecho reír, y eso era más que suficiente como para poder sentir que había cumplido con los objetivos de la tarde.

* * *

— Hola — era un susurro ronco que hizo que James se girase al instante. Se quedó quieto como una estatua, totalmente sorprendido.

Lily estaba allí, sentada en su cama, vestida solo con su ropa interior. Tras observarla embobado por un momento, se sintió capaz de volver a hablar:

— Ho-hola — ella sonrió y se levantó para acercarse a él. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor, moviendo un dedo por su cuerpo y dejándole a su paso un agradable cosquilleo.

— Tú, básicamente — él rió entre dientes.

— ¿Estás segura? No recuerdo que hayamos quedado. Recodaría una reunión como esta.

— En realidad —estaba de pie frente a él, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, — la falta de ti es lo que me ha hecho venir — acarició su nariz con la suya. — Llevamos casi un mes aquí y todavía no hemos hecho nada… — le dio un beso — …divertido.

— Mmm… — inclinó la cabeza contra la suya. — Hemos estado muy ocupados… — Lily empezó a besarle el cuello — … he tenido entrenamiento de Quidditch… — le besó en la yugular — … y deberes de Premio Anual… — le mordisqueó el cuello — … y las clases han… — se interrumpió cuando lo mordió más fuerte. Movió las manos hasta sus caderas y los dedos pronto se deslizaron bajo sus bragas. Sentía la sonrisa de la chica sobre su cuello. Empezó a desabrocharle la camisa sin apartar la boca de él. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de sus movimientos. Se quedó así, feliz, durante unos minutos, hasta que su camisa cayó al suelo. El frío repentino lo hizo volver en sí y empujó a Lily hacia la cama.

Siempre había tiempo para algo de diversión.

* * *

Lily estaba sorprendentemente satisfecha con sus tareas de Premio Anual. James era tan divertido en las reuniones como cuando estaban juntos en otras condiciones, si no más. La hacía reír constantemente, él se reía con ella, e incluso mantenían conversaciones inteligentes en las pocas ocasiones en que ella lo consentía. De hecho, Lily se dio cuenta de que, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con James en las reuniones, más tiempo quería pasar con él… fuera de ellas.

Lo cierto es que siempre había disfrutado de su compañía. Tenían una inexplicable química que se manifestaba cuando peleaban, hablaban o se acostaban. Se divertía más con él que con cualquier otra persona.

Se suponía que ella siempre había sabido esto, y lo cierto es que no había nadie más con el que disfrutase al discutir. Era algo a lo que nunca le había prestado atención, o tal vez había decidido intencionadamente no prestarle atención. Pero había algo que no podía seguir negándose a sí misma: le gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

Y lo cierto es que fue toda una revelación para ella.

* * *

La miró con ojos de artista, tratando desesperadamente de captar cada detalle de su cuerpo antes de que se marchase.

Era una visión exquisita: acostada en su cama, sin que la cubriese nada más que sus manos. Estaba en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y el pecho subiendo y bajando mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Su pelo estaba extendido a su alrededor, algunos mechones estaban pegado a su cara y otros se arremolinaban en su cuello o descansaban sobre la almohada. Sus ojos verdes recorrían la habitación, echando un vistazo a la ventana, al techo, a los pósters de las paredes, y a él.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sonrieron. Se acercó a ella, le apartó el pelo de la cara y le acarició la mejilla. Ella le cogió la mano con suavidad, apartándola de su cara para atraerla a sus labios. Siguió dejándole besos lentos y húmedos por el brazo, el hombro y el cuello. Demasiado pronto, o tal vez no, llegó a sus labios. Se besaron lentamente, con suavidad, en voz baja; el tipo de besos únicos que solo conocen los amantes.

Ella se apartó y él supuso que se iría. Lily sonrió y se acercó más, acariciándole el hueco del cuello. James le besó el pelo.

— No te vayas.

— No — dijo en voz baja, sonriendo para sí misma. — No hay ningún otro sitio en el que quiera estar.

* * *

Cuando pensaba en ella, y en él, y en los dos juntos, nada tenía sentido.

Ella era fría y distante. Siempre lo era a no ser que tuviese algún problema. Tenía mal humor, por supuesto, pero que su mal genio era parte de su carácter endemoniado. Si podía evitarlo, nunca mostraba sus emociones. Tendía a alejar a la gente. Tenía muchos amigos, pero no tenía ninguno que fuese especialmente cercano. De hecho, su mejor amigo, si no se equivocaba, había sido Snape.

Él era amable y acogedor con la mayoría de la gente. Hablaba con todo el mundo, excepto con los Slytherins, y siempre era el protagonista de los cotilleos. Todo el mundo lo conocía y todos sabía de su vida y, para ser honestos, a él le encantaba que fuese así. Iba con el corazón en la mano, pero tratando de mantener su virilidad. Si era feliz, se le notaba. Si estaba enfadado, se le notaba. Triste, tranquilo, travieso, frustrado,… fuera lo que fuese lo que sentía, se le notaba. Siempre estaba abierto a entablar una conversación, y le encantaba conocer a gente nueva. Era amable con todo el mundo, a pesar de que solo llamaba amigos a unos pocos. Estaban muy unidos, más que los hermanos.

Ella era estricta y siempre seguía las reglas. Se decía a sí misma que las normas tenían un propósito: estaban allí para evitar que se desatase el caos y para proteger a los débiles. Castigaba a los alborotadores y defendían a los indefensos. Rara vez rompía las reglas, y solo cuando le convenía.

Él no creía exactamente en las reglas. Eran como directrices que, en ocasiones, estaba bien seguir. Pero creía justificado saltárselas si era por un buen motivo. Él las había roto casi todas, grandes y pequeñas.

Ella era dulce y delicada, como una flor digna de su nombre.

Él era directo y fuerte, un hombre entre hombres, con el alma de un poeta.

Ella era egoísta, lo planeaba todo pensando en cómo le afectaría.

Él era desinteresado, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a quien le importa.

Ella no quería una relación.

Él no quería nada más que una relación.

Eran entes completamente diferentes. No tenían sentido.

Pero lo cierto era que no les importaba.

A él no le importaba que ella no quisiese una relación.

A él no le importaba que primero pensase en sí misma.

Apreciaba lo frágil que podía parecer. Y se divertía cuando ella trataba de demostrar que no lo era.

Le gustaba lo reacia que era a saltarse alguna norma, sobre todo si cuando decidía saltársela él también salía beneficiado. Le gustaba su empeño en proteger a los débiles y en defender aquello en lo que creía, incluso cuando no estaba de acuerdo con ella: respetaba que insistiese en seguir rigurosamente las normas; creía en ellas, aunque él no lo hiciese.

Era un adicto a su misterio, nunca dejaba de tenerlo intrigado. Le gustaba forzarla a expresar sus emociones. Adoraba ser el único capaz de hacerlo. Amaba poder estar más cerca de ella de lo que nadie más era capaz.

No tenía sentido. Pero es que en el amor, pensó, nada tiene sentido nunca.

* * *

Y no estaba muerta, nono, y tampoco estaba de parranda... He vuelto! Lo sé, ya me dábais por desaparecida: lo siento, sigo hasta arriba de trabajo y solo tengo unos ratitos para traducir.

Pero bueno, lo importante es que he vuelto, y KAT también. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Algo más flojillo que los anteriores, tal vez? Si es así, no os preocupéis, es una transición para lo que se viene. Hemos pasado ya el ecuador del fic, queridos: a partir de ahora, sufriremos (todavía más) con la historia de (des)amor de estos dos. Nos leemos prontito, palabra.

Un besooo


	10. Séptimo año, segunda parte

Apuesto a que no me esperábais tan pronto... Yo tampoco me esperaba tan pronto. ¡Pero aquí estoy! Vais a odiamar este capi... ¡A leer!

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL**

 **10\. SÉPTIMO AÑO, SEGUNDA PARTE**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 10. Seven Year, Part Two, by SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

La biblioteca se había convertido en un lugar de encuentro para Lily y James. La atmósfera tranquila, sus grandes mesas y la gran ventana cerca su escritorio favorito lo convertían en el lugar perfecto para sus reuniones de Premios Anuales. Esa mesa también era la más alejada del despacho de la señora Pince y, por lo tanto, el lugar más seguro para evitar que los regañase. Gracias a su ubicación privilegiada, la pareja solía tener tiempo de tener otro tipo de reuniones tras terminar con sus tareas. Trabajaban, charlaban, reían y se ayudaban entre sí cuando era necesario. De vez en cuando, simplemente se sentaban y trabajaban cada uno en sus asuntos en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Como era algo que hacían habitualmente, en seguida se convirtió en algo que todo el mundo sabía y, cuando necesitaban dar con alguno de ellos, era el primer sitio en el que buscaban.

* * *

— Hola, James — ronroneó alguien. Después de vacilar por un segundo, se dio cuenta de que no era la voz de Lily. Era una voz demasiado aguda, gritona y coqueta como para ser la de Lily. Mucho menos la voz que Lily usaría en público. Además, ella estaba sentada junto a él. Si hubiese querido llamar su atención, simplemente le habría dado un codazo.

Terminó la frase que estaba escribiendo y alzó la vista.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Alyssa? — sonrió a la alta rubia de sexto curso. Se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Lily parecían lanzar dardos en su dirección.

Alyssa cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra, y giró un dedo alrededor de un mechón de pelo.

— Me estaba preguntando si podrías ayudarme con mis deberes de Transformaciones… McGonagall dijo que eres su mejor alumno — se mordió un labio juguetonamente.

— Sí, claro. No hay problema — ella le regaló una sonrisa radiante y él, inconscientemente, se la devolvió. — Trae tus cosas aquí y le echaré un vistaz.

Se marchó corriendo como un cachorrito emocionado, echando a perder toda la fachada de chica atractiva que se había esforzado en construir.

Lily se rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó James.

— Nada — Lily lo miró y sacudió la cabeza suavemente antes de volver a su trabajo.

James se encogió de hombros y siguió con su redacción. Justo cuando había acabado uno de los apartados volvió a aparece Alyssa. Dejó el libro y la varita en la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

— Se supone que tengo que desarrollar formas simples de vida — explicó, — ¡pero es que simplemente soy incapaz!

James y Lily se encogieron ante su chillido.

— Bueno, muéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer — le pidió. Ella agitó su varita en un movimiento muy complicado. No pasó nada.

— ¿Lo ves? — chilló de nuevo. — No puedo hacerlo.

— Es que agitas demasiado la varita. No es así: has de ser mucho más precisa. Mira — James ejecutó un movimiento con el que hizo aparecer un ratón blanco y perfecto que empezó a correr por la mesa.

— Oh, ¿así? — la chica hizo el mismo movimiento que había hecho antes, consiguiendo el mismo resultado. Miró a James patéticamente.

— No — se levantó de su silla y se puso de pie detrás de ella, agarrando la mano con la que sujetaba su varita. — Es así — poco a poco movió su brazo de la manera adecuada. Lo hizo un par de veces antes de dejar que lo hiciese ella misma.

Alyssa consiguió un ratón marrón y feo, pero vivo a fin de cuentas, que corrió hacia el que acababa de crear James y empezaron a chillar juntos.

— ¡Oh, gracias, James! — Alyssa saltó de su asiento y le dio un fuerte abrazo a James. Por encima del hombro de la chica, James pudo ver como Lily hacía desaparecer ambos ratones sin ninguna contemplación. Alyssa se apartó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y entonces le pareció ver un atisbo de ira en Lily, pero en seguida volvió a su trabajo. La rubia recogió sus cosas y se marchó rápidamente.

— Lo siento — murmuró al sentarse de nuevo y empezar a guardar sus cosas en la mochila.

— No tienes por qué disculparte — dijo Lily con amabilidad.

— No pretendía que esto fuese así… — Lily levantó la vista de su trabajo.

— Ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué disculparte — sonrió. — Eres totalmente libre de coquetear con quien quieras.

Sin más preámbulos, Lily volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

* * *

James estaba sorprendido. No había estado coqueteando con Alyssa. Al menos, no había sido su intención… Coquetear era como algo natural para él: no se daba cuenta de que estaba coqueteando hasta que alguien (habitualmente Remus) se lo decía. Desde luego no había sido su intención, de todas formas.

Abrió la boca para decirle de nuevo que lo sentía, pero ella lo detuvo.

— No tienes por qué disculparte.

Era lo que le había dicho. Era la primera vez, que él recordase, que Lily no quería que se disculpase.

Lily siempre quería que se disculpara. Incluso aún cuando no había hecho nada, él estaba constantemente disculpándose, o negándose a disculparse. Esto era algo totalmente nuevo.

Y lo había cogido con la guardia baja.

* * *

Lily estaba furiosa. Enfadada, echando humo, lívida, rabiosa, como una furia y cualquier otro adjetivo que simplemente no era capaz de recordar en ese momento. Le había molestado.

¿Cómo se atrevía aquella pequeña zorra lameculos a invadir su espacio y arrojarse sobre él de aquella manera sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza? Como si Lily no estuviese allí mismo, junto a ellos. ¿Y cómo se atrevía él a permitírselo?

Quería decírselo, decirle que no le parecía bien que coquetease tan descaradamente justo enfrente a su… No pudo terminar la frase. ¿Qué era ella? No era su novia, desde luego. Amiga, tal vez, pero no lo eran exactamente. Eran más bien socios.

No tenía ningún derecho a decirle lo que estaba bien y lo que no lo estaba. Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Y eso fue lo que le dijo.

* * *

Después de recuperar la compostura, a James lo golpeó la confusión.

Lily y él tenían una relación, si bien no lo era de un modo tradicional. Sabía que a ella no le gustaban las etiquetas, pero era algo que no se podía negar.

No estaba bien ligar (aún sin quererlo) con otra persona cuando se está en una relación (aunque no sea típica). Especialmente justo frente al otro. Si estuviera en el lugar de Lily, él estaría extremadamente enfadado, y tendría todo el derecho de estarlo. Le habría gritado y exigido una explicación y una disculpa e, incluso después de eso, le habría llevado mucho tiempo que se le pasase el enfado. Por supuesto, habría dado su brazo a torcer mucho antes de lo que le habría gustado, pero eso no era lo importante.

Lily tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada con él.

Lily tendría que estar enfadada con él.

Pero no lo estaba.

Y eso era muy confuso.

¿No estaba celosa?

¿No le molestaba en lo más mínimo?

¿Es que no le importaba en absoluto?

No estaba seguro de si quería saber las respuestas.

* * *

El primer partido de Quidditch del año se acercó más rápido de lo que nadie, a excepción de James, había previsto. Era habitual, claro, que con la emoción del inicio de curso los alumnos se olvidasen momentáneamente del Quiddich. James, sin embargo, había estado contando los días para el encuentro, ya que se enfrentarían a sus peores oponentes: los Slytherins.

Machacó a su equipo sin descanso, llevándolos más al límite de lo que habían ido nunca. Ninguno de ellos se quejó ya que, al igual que James, todos ellos buscaban venganza.

El día del partido se despertaron pronto y todos juntos marcharon en dirección al campo de juego. No hubo palabras de ánimo mientras se preparaban: todos sabían qué tenían que hacer.

Volaron con ferocidad, con brutalidad, casi salvajemente, sin piedad para los Slytherin. Consiguieron la quaffle de todas las formas posibles, olvidando el espíritu de equipo y yebndo al límite de lo permitido por las reglas. El portero estaba en excelente forma: bloqueó casi todos lo goles. El grito de alegría de las gradas fue casi demasiado dulce para James cuando vio como su buscador cerraba la mano en torno a la snitch.

* * *

— Baila conmigo.

La fiesta de la victoria estaba en su apogeo. La música sonaba alto, la gente bailaba y se oía un murmullo general de alegría que solo se interrumpía cuando alguien profería un grito de celebración.

No necesitó hacerse un hueco entre la gente: los Gryffindors se separaban, como si fuesen el Mar Rojo, para dejar paso al héroe del día. Ella se sentó con sus amigas, charlando y riendo, y firmemente decidida a no mirarlo. Se giró lentamente al notar un toque en su hombro. No tuvo que hacerlo para saber quién era.

— Baila conmigo.

— James — su expresión era confusa, casi decepcionada.

— Lily — ella arqueó las cejas y su cara cambió a una de total escepticismo, — no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Es solo un baile.

Lentamente, puso una mano sobre la suya y se dejó llevar hasta la pista de baile. Al momento la canción de rock que había estado sonando dejó paso a una lenta, romántica. James puso una mano sobre su cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo tanto como le dejó. Lily puso con cautela una mano sobre su hombro, manteniendo una posición formal y una distancia segura. Poco a poco, empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

James no apartaba los ojos de ella. Ella trataba desesperadamente de mirar hacia cualquier sitio menos hacia él. Finalmente, su mirada se encontró con la suya, y él sonrió. Lily no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa e, inconscientemente, se acercó un poco más a él.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ya lo sabes — le susurró.

— ¿Por machacar al os Slytherins? Créeme: el placer ha sido mío — ella rió.

— Bueno, no solo por eso, aunque el espíritu de equipo ha brillado por su ausencia hoy… — cortó su objeción. — Pero me refería también a lo de ser Premio Anual. Has demostrado ser muy responsable — él sonrió.

— Lo hago por ti, si te soy sincero — ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, honesta, y sacudió la cabeza.

La canción llegó a su fin y Lily se apartó de él.

— Es tarde — le dijo. — Creo que es hora de que me vaya a la cama.

— Oh, buenas noches, entonces.

No le respondió, sino que se giró y empezó a abrirse camino a través de la multitud. La vio cruzar la sala y llegar hasta las escaleras, por las que desapareció.

Le llevó casi un minuto darse cuenta de por qué escaleras había subido.

* * *

— Te ha llevado bastante — se levantó de su cama y se reunieron a mitad de camino.

— ¿No te ibas a la cama? — preguntó antes de besarla, sin dejarle tiempo a contestar.

— Bueno, técnicamente, me he ido a la cama — le respondió. Volvió a besarlo y sus manos volaron hasta el dobladillo de su camiseta.

— Pues perdóname por asumir que sería la tuya — la camiseta de James cayó al suelo y él tiró de la de Lily mientras se acercaban a la cama.

— ¿No sabías que nunca se deben dar las cosas por supuesto? — los hizo girar y lo hizo sentarse en la cama.

— Lección aprendida — Lily se subió a su regazo.

— Buen chico.

Rápidamente maniobraron para librarse de la ropa y colocarse cómodamente en su cama. James seguía sentado, con Lily a horcajadas sobre él. Sus frentes y narices estaban unidas, sus ojos estaban conectados. Se movían en armonía. Cuando se hizo demasiado para ella, se alejó un poco, sin dejar de mirarlo, y James pudo disfrutar de sus gestos al correrse antes de derrumbase sobre el hombro del chico. Lily siguió moviéndose hasta que James también consiguió terminar y, aún después, necesitó seguir apoyada contra él.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró fijándose en cada detalle. Su cabello, más desordenado que de costumbre, y las líneas de su cuello. Las gotas de sudor dejaban un rastro brillante por su espalda. Su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de sus respiraciones irregulares. Tenía unas pequeñas líneas blancas en la espalda en las que nunca se había fijado. Pasó un dedo por una de ellas y James se estremeció.

— ¿De qué son? — le preguntó con ternura.

— Imagino que decir "nada" no va a ser una respuesta aceptable — ella asintió con la cabeza. — No son más que recuerdos de algunos juegos algo bestias con los chicos…

— ¿En serio? — parecía escéptica. James asintió. — Vaya… me entristece saber que no soy tu única amante — él parecía confuso.

— Si te acabo de decir que han sido los chicos los que…

— Exactamente — sonrió con malicia. Él la miró con los ojos como platos. Lily se apartó de él, pero él se acercó rápidamente y empezó a hacerle cosquillas — ¡oye! — chilló entre risas — ¡esto es totalmente innecesario!

— ¡Oh, es muy necesario! — respondió James, todavía sobre ella.

Después de unos cuantos chillidos y carcajadas más, Lily fue capaz de recuperar la compostura suficiente como para acercarse a James y besarlo. Fue increíblemente eficaz como método para detener las cosquillas.

— Esto no es justo — James hizo un puchero.

— Pues a mí me parece muy justo — respondió Lily. Esto provocó una nueva ronda de carcajadas que, otra vez, terminaron en besos. Lily lo cogió de la mano y, sin dejar de reír, le dijo:

— ¡Ven!

— ¿Qué? — lo arrastró fuera de la cama.

— Vamos a bailar.

* * *

Lily estaba frustrada.

No había estado con James desde el último partido de Quidditch, y de eso hacía más de un mes. Durante los dos últimos años, siempre habían procurado encontrarse lo más frecuentemente posible. Este año, sin embargo, era una suerte si conseguían reunirse cada tres semanas. Parecía como si sus horarios estuviesen hechos para impedir que pudiesen estar juntos ya que, si bien se veían a menudo, rara vez pasaban tiempo a solas.

Y eso no le gustaba.

Quería tan desesperadamente que le hiciese… Mmm… reír. Barajó cuáles eran sus opciones y ninguna de ellas le pareció viable.

Una pelea con él ya no era posible. Apenas habían discutido en el último año y ahora, cuando discutían, la multitud se negaba a dispersarse.

Las únicas veces que lo veía era estando fuera de las clases y de sus reuniones de Premios Anuales, el chico estaba haciendo sus deberes. Ella también sufría la sobrecarga de trabajo por los EXTASIS, así que entendía que estuviera ocupado, ya que era importante que llevase al día sus tareas. Así que siempre se marchaba para dejarlo trabajar.

Cada vez que pensaba en darle una sorpresa después de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, tenía que ir a hacer alguna patrulla por el castillo.

Nunca tenían horas libes en común.

Después de las reuniones, se ponían a hacer otros trabajos.

Era todo un dilema.

Después de pensarlo mucho, llegó a la conclusión de que si quería, bueno, _eso_ (y lo cierto era que lo quería mucho), entonces tendría que pedírselo.

* * *

— ¡James! — gritó mientras corría por el pasillo desierto. — ¡James! ¡Espera!

Se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta de que lo estaban llamando. Cuando lo alcanzó, le dio un suave beso en la boca.

— Lily, ahora no puedo, tengo clase.

— Ya lo sé — su cara mostró cierta desilusión, pero en seguida se recuperó con una sonrisa leve. — Pero el viernes ninguno de los dos tenemos patrulla, y si tú no tienes entrenamiento, entonces…

— El viernes tampoco puedo — la detuvo.

— Oh, vale — ella seguía sonriendo. — En otro momento, entonces.

Antes de él pudiera decir nada más, Lily se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Por supuesto.

¡Por supuesto!

Por supuesto que sí.

Por supuesto, la única noche que tenía libre para estar con Lily tenía que coincidir con luna llena.

Por supuesto.

* * *

Por supuesto.

¡Por supuesto!

Por supuesto que tendría algo mejor que hacer.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan imprudente? ¿Tan estúpida?

Era un chico muy ocupado. Debería haberle preguntado cuando estaba disponible.

Pero eso sonaba tan formal… ¡Tan desesperado!

Pensaría que era una idiota. Lo habría pensado si la conversación hubiera seguido en esa dirección.

Por supuesto.

* * *

— Lily, despierta — le dio un beso y ella respondió lentamente, abriendo los ojos.

— ¿James? — su voz sonaba aturdida y sus ojos no terminaban de enfocarlo.

— Sí — la besó de nuevo.

— Creía que no podías esta noche — se incorporó para verlo mejor.

— No podía dejarte — sonrió. No estaba seguro de si podría verlo. Le pareció que ella también sonreía. — Nos vemos abajo en cinco minutos.

Se dirigió a la sala común, medio esperando que ella se volviese a quedar dormida y lo dejase plantado. Merlín sabía que estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para quedarse dormido allí mismo. Así que no se sentó, sabiendo que, si lo hacía, estaría perdido.

Le pareció una eternidad pero, al final, Lily apareció a trompicones por la escalera, todavía frotándose los ojos. Se acercó lentamente hacia él y, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, le dio un beso. Era evidente que se había lavado los dientes, y ese detalle lo hizo sonreír.

— Ven conmigo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó ella, sin soltarse de su cuello.

— Solo sígueme — le apartó los brazos y la cogió de la mano, tirando suavemente de ella contra él.

La arrastró a través del agujero del retrato y recorrieron decenas de pasillos laberínticos. Esperaba que en algún momento descubriera hacia dónde se dirigían y, al notar su mirada, se dio cuenta de que estaba satisfecha con el destino elegido. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto favorito, James abrió la puerta para revelar una montaña de almohadas y mantas.

Vio que los labios de Lily se curvaban en una sonrisa, y en seguida oyó su hermosa risa.

— Esto es raro y terriblemente romántico al mismo tiempo.

— Me voy a quedar con lo de romántico, ¿Vale?

Ella le sonrió de nuevo y lo besó.

* * *

— Mmmmm… — murmuró Lily, acariciándole el cuello y besándolo allí con suavidad. James volvió la cabeza para besarla en los labios. Ella cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Se quedó mirándola — ¿Por qué no podemos hacer esto más a menudo?

No habló, pero la atrajo con más fuerza hacia él. Sentía su sonrisa en el cuello.

— Me encanta hacer el amor contigo — susurró Lily.

Y James se encontró incapaz de moverse.

* * *

No podía seguir con esto.

No sabía qué estaban haciendo. Seguía locamente enamorado de ella, y ya no sabía cómo comportarse. Ahora Lily actuaba de forma diferente. Hablaba con él en público sin gritar; de hecho, solía buscarlo para hablar. Como si quisiese ser su amiga. Pero no había duda de que todavía eran… Lo que fuese que eran antes de todo eso.

Todavía no quería salir con él.

Y eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Porque no había duda de que a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo a su lado, y todavía le gustaba "hacer el amor con él", como le acababa de decir; así que se suponía que ella tendría que querer que todos lo supieran.

Pero no quería.

Y después estaba esa frase. "Hacer el amor". James no sabía cómo tomárselo. Él creía que eso era algo que debían decirse solo aquellas personas que se querían. Y él sí estaba enamorado de ella, pero estaba bastante seguro de que se trataba de un sentimiento unilateral. También sabía que no lo decía porque no supiese de qué otra manera llamar a lo que hacían: había usado otras palabras en anteriores ocasiones.

Así que la única conclusión lógica a la que pudo llegar James era que Lily creía que tenían algo más profundo ahora. La idea lo hizo entusiasmarse, pero solo por un momento. Él quería que hubiera algo más, pero Lily seguía sin quererlo. Y, sin embargo, ella seguía actuando como si sí lo hubiera.

Era muy confuso.

Y no podía aguantarlo más.

* * *

Siente cómo se rasca la nariz contra su barba, y cómo sonríe mientras le besa suavemente la mandíbula. Su dedo traza contornos sobre su pecho desnudo. Círculos, estrellas, flores, sonrisas… pero no corazones. Nunca corazones.

Todavía lleva puestas las gafas y su respiración es profunda y regular. No está durmiendo y, a pesar de sus mejores intentos por fingirlo, está seguro de que ella lo sabe. No juega con ella. No podría ni aunque quisiera. En vez de eso, se queda mirando el dosel de la cama, pensativo.

La siente acercarse y presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo, tratando de obtener su atención. La ignora. Ante esto, ella se da la vuelta y la oye bostezar. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver que se estira y, una vez más, la ignora. Se pone encima de él, tratando de obtener su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada — murmura él, evitando mirarla.

— Mentiroso — le regaña ligeramente, mientras uno de sus dedos traza los rasgos de su rostro. — Sin secretos, ¿recuerdas?

Él no puede evitar bufar. Toda su relación se basa en secretos.

— James — llama de nuevo. — ¿qué pasa?

No puede soportarlo más. Gruñe y se incorpora violentamente. La aparta con cierta brusquedad pero, llegados a este punto, ya no le importa. Abre las cortinas que los rodean y sale de la cama. Empieza a buscar desesperadamente su ropa. No se fija en ella: está seguro de que cambiará de opinión si ve el daño que le está haciendo. Encuentra sus bóxers y se los pone.

— ¡James! — llama. Puede oír su voz rota.

Derrotado, se gira y la mira mientras se abotona los pantalones. Lo cierto es que no está enfadado, y espera que ella se dé cuenta. Esta confuso, y triste, y frustrado. Suspira, se lleva las manos a la cara, y las sube lentamente hasta el pelo.

No puede encontrar las palabras. Cierra los ojos; mirarla no le está ayudando en absoluto. Se acerca y toma una respiración profunda.

— No puedo seguir con esto — dice finalmente.

— ¿A qué… a qué te refieres? — tartamudea.

— A esto. Esta… — su expresión de dolor le está dificultando encontrar las palabras — ¡… esta cosa! — escupe la única palabra con la que es capaz de describir su relación. — Sea lo que sea. No puedo hacerlo, Lily. Ya no.

Ella no habla. Su expresión lo dice todo. Sabe a qué se refiere. No puede enfrentarla durante más tiempo. Se da la vuelta y se aleja.

Cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él, James jura que puede oír su llanto.

* * *

Bueno, a ver, se me ha ido la olla totalmente. Este final ha sido un drama tremendo y no me podía quedar así... Por lo que ya tengo el siguiente capi traducido y lo subiré mañana/pasado. Solo os voy a decir una cosa: lo vais a odiar. Muchísimo. Yo lo he odiado tanto que apenas he sido capaz de seguir traduciendo.

Y con este hype metido en las venas, me marcho ya... Un besooo


	11. Séptimo año, tercera parte

Como siempre, vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí. Aquí está el capi 11... Id preparando los pañuelos... :(

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL**

 **11\. SÉPTIMO AÑO, TERCERA PARTE**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 11. Seven Year, Part Three, by SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

Las lágrimas no cesaban. Con el tiempo fue capaz de serenarse lo suficiente como para vestirse, pero era incapaz de parar de llorar. Volvió a la cama y se encontró con el olor del chico impregnado en ella. Fue suficiente para que volviese romper en llanto.

Cierra la cortina e inhala profundamente. Detiene los sollozos, pero las lágrimas siguen cayendo. Trata de respirar su aroma, de aferrarse a esa parte de él, ahora que ha decidido alejarse de su vida.

Tal vez debería haber ido en su busca. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, habría vuelto con ella, y podría compensarlo, y hacerle el amor, y abrazarlo, y quedarse juntos en la cama para siempre. Pero no pudo. La expresión de su cara la había dejado congelada. Sentía cada palabra que le había dicho. No podía seguir con todo aquello. No podía. Y, por mucho que quisiese, no podía obligarlo.

Dándole vueltas a estos pensamientos constantemente, siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

No estaba enfadado cuando se marchó. En realidad, cuando cerraba la puerta a su relación con Lily y mientras bajaba las escaleras, no habría sido capaz de reunir sentimientos de odio hacia ella ni aunque hubiese querido. De hecho, durante todo el resto del día, lo único que sentía era pena.

El sentimiento cambió rápidamente. Al día siguiente se despertó sintiendo que la molestia se había colando en su cuerpo durante la noche. ¿Por qué lo había obligado a llegar a esto? Podrían ser felices juntos, estaba seguro. O lo había estado. Ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Su molestia creció durante el desayuno. Tal vez él esperaba que al entrar en el Gran Comedor se arrojase en sus brazos para declararle su amor de manera pública, porque él quiere que ella quiera que todo esto funcione tan desesperadamente como él lo hace. Pero Lily no lo hace. La conoce demasiado bien y no espera que lo haga, pero su falta de iniciativa hace que su molestia crezca.

En la comida, la molestia se convierte en enfado. Está allí, lo cual es comprensible ya que, aún sintiéndose mal, necesita comer. Pero es que no está comiendo. Está sonriendo. Y riendo. Y hablando con sus amigos como si no hubiese pasado nada. ¿Es que no significaba nada para ella? ¿Es que no le había afectado en absoluto? Su enfado va a más y se convierte en ira.

Desde entonces, cada vez va a más. Cada vez que la ve, su ira aumenta de forma exponencial.

A finales de la semana, está totalmente furioso.

* * *

Cuando se despierta al día siguiente, lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza es la idea de todo había sido una terrible pesadilla. El olor de James todavía llena sus fosas nasales pero la humedad en su almohada le recuerdan que lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido, de hecho, una realidad.

Las lágrimas, que se habían detenido hacía horas, regresan con fuerza. Pero esta vez está preparada para hacerles frente y controlarlas.

Antes de levantarse de la cama, toma una respiración profunda. Coge toda sus miseria y la empuja muy hondo en su corazón. Pone la falsa cara feliz que ha estado perfeccionando durante años. Nadie va a adivinar que no es la misma Lily contenta que están acostumbrados a ver. Nadie, excepto tal vez James, que podría darse cuenta de que algo va mal. La máscara no se moverá ni un ápice. No hasta que vuelva a la intimidad de su cama y las lágrimas puedan brotar de nuevo.

* * *

Para Lily, el desayuno es duro. Todas sus compañeras están todavía durmiendo, así que baja sola. Esperaba que él no estuviese allí. Era madrugador, pero sus amigos no lo eran y era rara la ocasión que no desayunaba con ella. Se siente aliviada cuando baja y se encuentra con que apenas hay nadie en el Gran Comedor. No hay señales de James por ningún lugar.

Se sienta sola y empieza a colocar con cuidado la comida en su plato. Está extendiendo mermelada en una tostada cuando un búho deja caer El Profeta frente a ella. Hacía mucho que no leía el periódico, siempre parecía tener algo más importante que hacer. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, no tiene nada más que hacer, por lo que desenrolla el papel y empieza a leer.

Las noticias son horribles. Sabía que había una guerra en ciernes, y que había gente como Severus y sus amigos que querían hacerle daño a gente como ella. Sabía que su líder, El—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado era bastante poderoso. Sabía que había habido ataques contra muggles y nacidos de muggles, solo por su origen. Pedía prácticamente todo por correo para no tener que exponerse.

Pero todo eso no la preparó para las historias del periódico. Muggles torturados. Aurores muertos. Destrucción, caos, la marca tenebrosa… Sabía que todo eso estaba sucediendo, pero la ausencia de ataques a las familias de sus compañeros, y sus ocupaciones, la habían tenido muy desconectada del mundo exterior. El periódico la trae de vuelta a la realidad, lo que la aterroriza.

Un gruñido de su estómago le recuerda que tenía que comer algo. Termina la comida de su plato en silencio. La sala se había llenado notablemente en algún momento, y entonces siente un par de ojos sobre ella. No necesita mirar para descubrir quién es. Necesita toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirarlo, para no suplicarle con los ojos que por favor, por favor, volviese con ella. Necesita mucha más fuerza de la que había creído. Tan pronto como se lleva el último bocado de comida a la boca, coge el periódico y huye de nuevo a su cuarto.

La comida es más llevadera. Sus amigas ya están despiertas, y baja con ellas. Ha recuperado ya parte de la compostura y se siente preparada para enfrenarlo cuando entran en el Gran Comedor. De nuevo usando una gran fuerza de voluntad, es capaz de evitar el contacto visual.

Se coloca a propósito de modo que no lo tenga en el punto de mira. Sus amigas se ríen de su comportamiento, ella hace una broma para desviar la conversación. Lo consigue, y sus amigas empiezan a hablar de otras cosas y, antes de darse cuenta, Lily se une a ellas y charlan alegremente durante la comida. Es un breve y maravilloso momento de desconexión.

Demasiado pronto, terminan de comer y vuelven al dormitorio. James sigue ahí, y esto la coge por sorpresa. Sin querer, establece contacto visual con él. Es una eternidad en un instante.

Por su propio bien, lo evita durante el resto del día.

Al llegar la noche, se prepara para ir a la cama, cierras las cortinas y, una vez más, llora hasta quedarse dormida.

El resto de la semana la rutina es similar. Se vuelve algo habitual; después de todo, lleva años perfeccionándolo. Despertarse e ignorar a James. Pero ahora se añade un extra. Cuando termina el día, se esconde en su cama, y llora.

* * *

Hay un partido de Quidditch ese fin de semana. Gryffindor no juega, pero sí lo hace Slytherin, y James, como buen capitán del equipo y gran enemigo de los slytherins que es, asiste. Además, tiene buenos amigos en el equipo de Ravenclaw, y jugarán contra ellos su próximo partido. Así que juega un doble papel: animador y espía.

El partido es aburrido y no le proporciona la distracción que había esperado. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, Slytherin es obviamente superior frente al equipo de Ravenclaw, que todavía es muy joven. Los slytherins van ganando cuando la buscadora de Ravenclaw, una niña diminuta llamada Clinton, les da la victoria al capturar la snitch.

James se toma su tiempo antes de abandonar el terreno de juego. Es como su santuario, un lugar en el que no entra toda la ira que lo está consumiendo. Cuando finalmente se marcha, ya no queda nadie allí.

Camina solo hacia el castillo y, cuando está a menos de diez metros de la entrada, un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas llama su atención. Se gira, varita en mano, esperando encontrarse con algún jugador de Slytherin enfadado. Pero en su lugar, se encuentra con la capitana de Raveclaw, con un gesto frustrado pero amistoso.

— Ten piedad, Potter. ¿Qué vas a hacer, hechizarme? — bromea. Él baja su varita.

— Lo siento, Hirt. Esperaba encontrarme con algún Slytherin.

— Merlín, ¿crees que todavía estarán por aquí? Preferiría no enfrentarme ahora mismo con ninguno, si puedo evitarlo — empeza a cambiar y James se une a ella.

— No lo creo — dice encogiéndose de hombros. — Probablemente hayan ido a escribir a sus padres sobre lo injusto que ha sido el partido.

— Sí, y por una vez no habrá sido culpa suya — dice haciendo girar los ojos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Eres una buena líder.

— Se merecían la victoria. Hemos ganado por casualidad.

— No ha sido casualidad. Solo… buena suerte.

— Ya…

— Habéis ganado.

— Por suerte.

— Sigue siendo una victoria.

— Pero no es lo mismo. Me gusta que consigamos algo porque lo merecemos, ¿entiendes?

— No puedes pensar así, Nina. Si has ganado es porque lo mereces.

Ella hace girar los ojos de nuevo.

— Vale, pero para que conste: has malgastado tu tiempo espiándonos.

Él deja caer la mandíbula y se lleva una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar ofendido.

— ¡Eso duele, Hirt! — sus ojos se estrechan al mirarlo. Sabe que odia la falsedad. — No he venido a espiarte, sino a apoyar a una buena amiga — ella levanta las cejas.

— Una buena amiga con la que no has hablando en todo el año.

— No es culpa mía que no hayamos coincidido en ninguna clase.

— ¿De verdad sigues cursando Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?

— ¡Pos supuesto! — ella se ríe de él. — ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es una buena asignatura!

Continúan bromeando hasta llegar al castillo, y siguen juntos hasta que los caminos hacia sus respectivas salas comunes se separan.

— Bueno, James — le dice Nina. — Ha sido encantador ponerme al día con tu vida — le sonríe. — Tal vez deberíamos seguir hablando en algún otro momento.

— Claro — dice. Sabe a lo que se refiere. En otra vida, podría haber jugado con esa posibilidad pero, en su situación, ni se plantea salir con nadie más. — Estaría bien — son sus modales los que hablan. Se da cuenta de que su sonrisa decae un poco. — ¡Diviértete en la celebración!

— Gracias. Nos vemos por ahí — se da la vuelta y empieza a alejarse.

James se da cuenta entonces de que está en el mismo pasillo en el que se encuentra el aula donde solía encontrase con Lily. La ira que el partido y la conversación con una vieja amiga habían conseguido disipar aparece de nuevo, y a James lo golpea una sola idea. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? No había absolutamente nada que se lo impidiese. Nina era agradable, y muy guapa, y divertida. Y era obvio que no estaba simplemente embelesada por él.

Estaba a punto de girar en la esquina del pasillo. Grita su nombre y se cerca a ella. Ella se da la vuelta y deshace el camino andado.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Y si seguimos hablando en algún momento de la semana que viene? — sonríe. — Tengo algo de tiempo libre. ¿Te viene bien el miércoles sobre las ocho de la tarde?

— Jugando con el límite del toque de queda, ¿no? — él chasquea la lengua y echa una ojeada a la insignia de Premio Anual que lleva enganchada en la túnica. Ella se ríe. — Bueno, el miércoles a las ocho me viene bien.

— Perfecto, ahora vete y disfruta de la fiesta — ordena.

— Adiós, James — y, de nuevo, se aleja.

Cuando James pasa frente a esa aula y cierra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Si James también os ha roto el corazón con ese portazo, bienvenidas/os al club. Si entendéis que haga lo que está haciendo, por favor, explicádmelo en los comentarios, porque yo tengo el corazón roto y no soy capaz de pensar objetivamente :(

No os angustiéis: volveré prontito, la traducción del siguiente capi ya está mediada. Estoy durmiendo muuuuy poco por culpa de KAT, ¡pero es que soy incapaz de parar! Si queréis agradecérmelo, seguid dejándome comentarios tan bonitos ^^ (y también os animo a seguir haciéndole promo al fic por donde queráis, pooor supuesto).

Nos leemos prontito.

Un besooo


	12. Séptimo año, cuarta parte

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL**

 **12\. SÉPTIMO AÑO, CUARTA PARTE**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 12. Seven Year, Part Four, by SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

— Tengo una cita — habla como si fuese una confesión. Una verdad que conoce pero que no es capaz de admitir.

Sirius levanta la vista de su proyecto. Remus deja el libro que está leyendo. Peter aparta sus deberes.

— Joder — dice Remus. — Ya era hora.

— ¿Con quién? — pregunta Peter.

Sirius sigue en silencio.

— Con Evans, obviamente — responde Remus antes de que James pueda abrir la boca.

— No — eso los confunde a todos. Incluso a Sirius.

— ¿Quién es entonces?

— Nina Hirt.

— La capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw — informa Peter.

— La misma.

Remus y Peter hace un gesto de aprobación. Sirius habla por fin:

— ¿Por qué? — formula la única pregunta que James necesita contestar.

— Porque puedo — responde.

— Creía que por fin estabas consiguiendo algo con Evans.

— No — corta. Después su tono se ablanda. — Para nada.

* * *

Estaba desapareciendo. La única cosa que James se había dejado cuando salió por la puerta, la única cosa a la que se seguía aferrando, se estaba desvaneciendo lenta pero inexorablemente.

Había encantado su almohada la primera noche. No perduraría para siempre, pero ayudaría a que se mantuviese un tiempo más. Al menos lo suficiente como para ayudarla cuando más en falta lo echase.

Ahora estaba desapareciendo y estaba muy molesta. No estaba preparada para dejarlo marchar, pero el encantamiento solo funcionaba una vez.

Tal vez era lo mejor, pensaba, tal vez era el momento de dejarlo marchar. Después de repetirse esa idea durante medio día, empezó a creérsela.

Más tarde, en la comida, un chico de primero se acercó a él para darle las gracias por haberle ayudado con sus deberes de Transformaciones, y entonces decidió que no había manera de que pudiese dejarlo ir.

Tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que encontrar la manera de recuperar lo que tenían. Aunque solo fuese una parte. El sexo, o los besos, o las peleas, o las risas. Preferiría que fuese todo, pero no iba a rechazar una sola parte, de todas formas. Lo echaba de menos. Echaba tanto de menos tenerlo en su vida que se le hacía imposible de soportar.

Por suerte, la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle se estaba acercando.

* * *

Quince minutos antes de las siete en punto de la tarde del miércoles, James era incapaz de decidir qué ropa ponerse. Si sus amigos lo encontrasen así, lo llamarían nenaza, y lo cierto era que se sentía un poco afeminado en esos momentos. No era el tipo de chico que se que se preocupase por cómo ir a una cita; los chico no hacían ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? La verdad es que no lo sabía. A sus diecisiete años y con su experiencia con mujeres (mujer, en realidad), nunca se había tenido que preocupar por cómo ir a una cita. No estaba seguro de qué era lo apropiado.

Oyó una puerta abrirse y se preparó para oír burlas hasta el fin de sus días. Se giró para encontrarse con Sirius, solo a él, y se sintió terriblemente agradecido.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Cornamenta? — le preguntó.

Trató de negar con la cabeza, pero se vio incapaz.

— Sí…

— Recuerdo mi primera cita — le dice mientras echa un vistazo a la ropa apilada en la cama de James. — La tía fue un puto coñazo — James se ríe.

— Yo también me acuerdo de eso. Te habías liado con ella, ¿no?

— Solo para que se callase — le da una camisa azul oscuro. Los se ríen mientras el moreno empieza a abotonarse la camisa.

— Creía que en aquel momento ella te gustaba — Sirius voltea los ojos.

— Me gustaba porque estaba siempre disponible. Era algo práctico, y además era bastante atractiva, por lo que pensé que ya era hora de ver cómo sería en una cita.

— ¿Y no te gustó? — Preguntó en broma.

— No volvería a quedara con ella por nada del mundo.

— ¿Tan mal fue?

— No, lo cierto es que no. Es solo que no fue todo lo bien que yo me esperaba — James le envió una mirada interrogante. — Me refiero a que no fue nada especial. Supongo que ella no era la adecuada. No lo sé — James lo mira de nuevo. — Lo importante ahora es que tú no la jodas hoy — los dos ríen de nuevo. — Oye, ¿no tenías una reunión con Evans esta noche?

— ¡Mierda!

* * *

Lily se sienta en la mesa de la biblioteca y aguarda pacientemente. Habían marcado la reunión un par de semanas antes del incidente, por lo que se empieza a preguntar si no se habrá olvidado. No, no se olvidaría. Suele llegar tarde a todas partes, por lo que no le sorprende cuando, pasados diez minutos de las siete, todavía no ha aparecido.

Mete una mano en su bolso y saca lo necesario para la reunión. Plumas, tinta y pergamino. Se trata de una reunión estándar: elaborar unos cuantos horarios y cosas similares.

Lily está nerviosa. Será primera vez que hable con él, incluso la primera vez que esté cerca de él, desde aquella fatídica noche. Supone que será incómodo, duda que vayan a reír o bromear como lo hacían habitualmente. Es consciente de que es algo estrictamente académico, pero tiene la esperanza de que James esté dispuesto a entablar una conversación. No demasiado. Solo lo suficiente como para que pueda disculparse, y para que pueda hacerle una proposición, tal vez.

Veinte minutos después de las siete, James entra abruptamente. Ella le sonríe; él no le devuelve el gesto. Se mueve rápidamente, golpeando la puerta a su paso. Llega a la mesa, aparta la silla y se sienta con violencia. Antes de que la chica pueda hablar, le espeta:

— Mira, Evans, ¿podemos acabar con esto lo antes posible? Tengo algo que hacer.

Ella parpadea sorprendida, y responde:

— Sí, sí, no hay demasiado que hacer. No debería llevarnos mucho tiempo.

Hablan lo menos posible y parece que el método funciona. James revisa constantemente su reloj y tamborilea con los dedos sobre la mesa. Al final, el sonido termina por irritar a Lily.

— James, ¿a dónde tienes que ir? Puedo terminar esto si es tan importante.

Él sonríe no sin cierta malicia.

— Tengo una cita, Evans — ella no puede evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. — Sabes lo que es, ¿no? — sigue, impasible. — Dos personas que pasan tiempo juntos. En público, generalmente. Otras personas pueden verlos y a nadie le importa.

Lily se da cuenta de que le está costando recordar cómo hablar.

— Vete entonces — consigue pronunciar finalmente. — No quiero que llegues tarde por esto.

— Gracias, Evans — recoge sus cosas y se va.

* * *

Nina lo está esperando en el Gran Comedor, exactamente donde le había propuesto que se reuniesen para "seguir poniéndose al día". Llevaba un vestido violeta que le queda francamente bien.

Se acerca a ella y se saludan con un "hola" y un abrazo. Su pelo le cosquillea en la barbilla: se da cuenta de que es mucho más baja que él.

— Y… — dice ella al separarse — ¿a dónde vamos?

— Mmm… — baja la mirada hacia ella — ¿te apetece algún postre?

— Podría ser — sonríe.

— Excelente — le ofrece el brazo. — Acompáñame por aquí.

La lleva al sótano y, a juzgar por su expresión, diría que nunca había estado allí antes.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — le pregunta.

— Es una sorpresa.

Siguen caminando hasta llegar al final de un pasillo en donde hay una gran pintura de un plato de fruta. La confusión de Nina aumenta.

— ¿Ves la pera? — ella asiente, todavía confusa. — Hazle cosquillas.

— ¿Qué? — Gesticula — ¿Por qué?

— Solo hazlo — ríe.

— No. Seguro que me dará un susto, o algo similar — da unos pasos hacia atrás mientras niega con la cabeza.

— No va a pasar nada de eso — la coge de la mano y tira de ella con suavidad hacia delante.

— Los años de experiencia que tengo a mis espaldas me dicen lo contrario — dice, todavía muy nerviosa.

— ¿No confías en mí?

— Lo cierto es que no — ella se ríe de su cara de horror.

— Bien, en ese caso tendré que hacerlo yo — afirma con naturalidad.

— Me parece perfecto — murmura mientras él camina hacia el retrato y le hace cosquillas a la pera. Para gran sorpresa de la chica, la pera se ríe y entonces… se convierte en el pomo de una puerta. Se acerca poco a poco al retrato, totalmente fascinada. James coge el picaporte y lo hace girar para abrirle la puerta — ¡Por Merlín! — Los ojos de Nina se abren con asombro y James sonríe.

* * *

Esa noche, las lágrimas se terminan antes de lo que se había esperado. No hay un final dramático o espectacular, simplemente paran. En un momento está llorando desconsoladamente, y al siguiente ya no. Cada noche dura menos, pero aún así a Lily le resulta extraño que sea tan breve en esa ocasión, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos de esa tarde.

Su cabeza no está trabajando como es debido. No está pensando, sentada en su cama y mirando al techo fijamente. Cuando se vuelve más consciente de su entorno, la inundan los recuerdos. Entonces las lágrimas amenazan con volver a empezar, por lo que decide que no quiere seguir en la cama. Se mueve hasta la ventana, donde se sienta no muy cómodamente en la cornisa y se queda mirando tranquilamente el paisaje.

El sol se oculta bajo el lago y los rayos resplandecían sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve. Unos cuantos copos bailaban alegremente en su camino hasta el césped. Es una escena exquisita, se da cuenta. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, en un intento por guardar ese espectáculo en la memoria. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, se da cuenta de que la escena ha cambiado drásticamente.

El soy ya se ha terminado de ocultar y la oscuridad cubre todo el manto blanco que había resplandecido hacía unos instantes. La noche no tiene estrellas y el brillo de una luna casi llena es evidente tras los nubarrones que han aparecido silenciosamente. La nieve sigue cayendo, ahora con más fuerza. El viento aúlla y una ráfaga de truenos sacude la tierra.

El manto de oscuridad la está cubriendo a ella también. Se hunde en él, escondiéndose como una niña.

Una por una, sus compañeras entran en el cuarto. No dan muestras de darse cuenta de que está junto a la ventana. Se lo agradece en silencio, ya que preguntas inquisitivas y corazones con buenas intenciones son lo último que necesita en ese momento.

Sigue cayendo en la oscuridad. Se funde con la noche. Es como un consuelo, como una vieja amiga. La esconde de todo aquello a lo que no puede hacer frente: sus amigas, su antiguo amante, sus sentimientos, ella misma. Mientras está en la oscuridad, haya la paz. No existen las obligaciones ni hay reuniones a las que asistir. No existen personas a las que complacer o normas sociales que seguir. No existen los sentimientos y no hay rechazos. No existe el amor ni el odio. No existe la tristeza. No existe la felicidad. No existe James. Solo está ella, solo Lily, su ventana y la paz.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa ahí sentada. No sabe si llega a quedarse dormida en algún momento. Todo lo que sabe es que la escena que hay ante sus ojos es hermosa, independientemente de lo pintoresca que pueda parecer; en cualquier momento el viento soplará o las nubes se moverán, y el paisaje cambiará. Será diferente, pero no menos hermoso. De alguna manera, probablemente debido a la oscuridad, no le importa.

Varios miles de escenas después, Lily se da cuenta de que el cielo no está tan oscuro como antes. No le molesta. Sigue siendo bello. Sin embargo, pronto el cielo se transforma. Pasa del azul marino al rosa brillante, y a ella le entra el pánico. No tenía que cambiar tan drásticamente, no tan rápido, todavía no. Todavía necesita la oscuridad. No puede ser mañana todavía, acaba de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. No está preparada para esto.

Y entonces, se da cuenta.

* * *

¡Chan, chan, chaaaaaan! ¿De qué se habrá dado cuenta? ¿De que se ha hecho de día? ¿De que necesitará botas para salir del castillo por culpa de la nieve? ¡Contadme vuestras ideas!

Ay, este capítulo me ha gustado mucho porque, dejando a un lado el drama James-Nina, me da la sensación de que el fic ha crecido mucho en cuanto a calidad. Ya no son solo James y Lily dándose el lote en un rincón, ¿me explico? ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Y por cierto, con esta entrega ponemos fin al gran dramón central de KAT. ¡Viva! Aún nos queda un poquito que sufrir, os lo advierto, pero también os adelanto que en el próximo capi (que ya tengo casi traducido del todo) hay una escena que me encaaaaanta. Lo veréis (leeréis) pronto, palabrita. Mañana y pasado voy a estar muy liada, así que me parece que me va a ser complicado actualizar, pero a más tardar el sábado lo tendréis.

¡Nos leemos prontito! Un besooo

Pdta.: sigo leyendo con mucha ilusión todos vuestros comentarios. Gracias por dedicarme un ratito de vuestro tiempo, de verdad. Sois amor =3


	13. Séptimo año, quinta parte

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL**

 **13\. SÉPTIMO AÑO, QUINTA PARTE**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 13. Seven Year, Part Five, by SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

Su mente trabaja a toda velocidad. Tiene que hacer algo, pero no está de segura del qué. James. Tiene que ver a James. Necesita hablar con James. Pero son las siete de la mañana y James, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros y la mayoría de gente normal, todavía está durmiendo. Durmiendo, claro. Dormir es bueno. No tiene tiempo para dormir. Tiene que ir a clase. Clases en las cuales no puede hablar con James porque está demasiado ocupada. Y porque solo tiene una en común con James ese día, de todas formas.

Tiene que poner en orden sus pensamientos. Se sienta e inhala profundamente. James. No puede hacer nada al respecto en ese momento, por lo que lo aparta a un lado. Dormir. Dormir sería maravilloso, pero si duerme ahora, se perderá todas sus clases. Clases que empiezan en dos horas, lo que le da mucho tiempo para prepararse. Prepararse. Bien, eso es perfectamente viable, y le da algo que hacer con su tiempo en ese momento.

Se toma su tiempo para ducharse. El agua caliente relaja los músculos agarrotados por haber permanecido en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo. Deja que el olor a violetas le llene las fosas nasales mientras se lava el pelo. Se frota el cuerpo con jabón y disfruta de la sensación de limpieza que le deja. La toalla es especialmente suave contra su piel, y se toma más tiempo del habitual para secarse.

Añade algo de sombra de ojos a la máscara de pestañas que usa habitualmente. En el último momento, decide incluir también un toque de pintalabios rosa también. Se cepilla el pelo meticulosamente. Lo alisa completamente y, después, añade un par de rizos sueltos. Se mira al espejo satisfecha.

A las ocho menos cuarto coge sus cosas y baja sola a desayunar. Espera que James esté allí, pero al pensar en el chico se da cuenta de que no tiene idea de qué le va a decir.

Lo siento. Quiero estar contigo. Odio no tenerte en mi vida y no sé cuánto tiempo más podré soportarlo. Por favor, por favor, por favor, perdóname.

Todo es cierto. Y es necesario decirlo. Pero no está segura de que sea suficiente. Esas palabras no transmiten sus emociones, su desesperación, pero le parece imposible poder manifestar todo eso con palabras.

Sigue su camino como en trance, dándole vueltas a lo que dirá cuando llegue el momento. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor busca en la mesa de Gryffindor alguna cabeza morena con el pelo alborotado. No lo encuentra. Se sienta en su mesa y, entonces, un grupo de Ravenclaw riendo tras ella llama su atención.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo fue? — pregunta alguien en tono juguetón.

— Fue — la voz se detiene — fue bien — el tono denota que "bien" tal vez no sea la mejor palabra.

— ¿Solo bien? — la primera voz está tratando de sonsacar algo que la segunda voz no está dispuesta a dar fácilmente.

— ¿Te lo tiraste? — una tercera voz hace la pregunta que la primera había sugerido, haciendo que Lily se atragante con el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo.

— ¡No! — dice la segunda voz, muy ofendida — ¡Era nuestra primera cita!

— ¿Tuviste una cita con James Potter — Lily empieza a prestar muchas más atención — y no te lo tiraste?

— No — Lily trata desesperadamente de identificar la voz. Le resulta familiar. Ha de ser de su mismo curso, o una prefecta, ya que no conoce a nadie más de Ravenclaw.

— Creo que todas las que han salido con James se lo han tirado — Lily mira sus huevos fijamente.

— Bueno, pues yo no lo hice — no es una prefecta, no suena pedante ni superior. — Pero casi nos besamos, de hecho — hay un jadeo colectivo. — Al final me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Bueno, ¿y vais a volver a quedar? — a Lily ya no le importa qué amiga es la que hace la pregunta.

— No lo sé todavía — está claro que es del mismo curso que Lily. ¿Quién? ¿Quién? Se pregunta Lily.

— ¡Nina! — estalla el grupo en carcajadas.

¿Nina?

* * *

Nina.

Nina Hirt.

Nina Hirt.

¿Nina Hirt?

¿En serio? James tuvo una cita con Nina Hirt. ¡Nina Hirt!

Esa idea la persigue durante la doble clase de Aritmancia con los Slytherins y en la hora de Runas Antiguas con los Hufflepuffs.

Nina Hirt.

Lily la conocía, por supuesto. Habían coincidido en varias asignaturas en los últimos años. No se llevaban especialmente bien. No se odiaban exactamente pero, si estuvieran en una habitación llena de desconocidos, ambas habrían decidido que era el momento de hacer nuevos amigos.

No entiende qué ve él en ella. Puede que sea relativamente atractiva, pero es bajita y su nariz es bastante puntiaguda. Es bastante agradable y risueña en general. Y es capitana del equipo de Quidditch. Supone que esas son las cualidades que llamaron la atención de James.

¿Pero es que no se da cuenta de lo arrogante que es? Nina Hirt se piensa que todo lo hace mejor que los demás. Si su redacción no tiene la nota más alta, es porque el profesor tiene favoritismos. Marca prácticamente todos los goles de su equipo, y los otros solo pueden hacerlo si ella está directamente involucrada en la jugada. Estaba segura de que si se hubiera follado a James habría usado el mismo tono de superioridad que suele usar con sus amigas. Y si hubiera algo que no hiciera a la perfección, se encargaría de que decirlo constantemente hasta que alguien le dijese que no era cierto.

También le irritaba la incapacidad de Nina para defender aquello en lo que cree. Si le preguntasen, Nina siempre diría que cualquier forma de acoso está mal pero, sin embargo, cuando se ve algún caso de acoso en la escuela, ella está entre la multitud, riéndose y observando sin hacer nada al respecto. Cree en los derechos de los muggles, excepto cuando en una conversación alguien no cree en ellos. Cree que los hombres lobo también son personas pero, como la ley dice que no pueden trabajar, ella también lo cree. No puede soportarla.

Pero lo que menos soporta de Nina Hirt es que, por algún motivo que se le escapa, a James le gusta.

* * *

Después de una agotadora clase de Pociones en al que Lily está a punto de quedarse dormida, echando a perder su poción, está muy agradecida al oír la campana que anuncia la hora de la comida.

Dos de sus amigas están en clase con ella, por lo que salen al pasillo juntas. Conversan animadamente, y Lily asiente con la cabeza y ríe en los momentos apropiados, pero no se une a la charla. A sus amigas no parece importarles.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, Lily escanea una vez más la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de una cabeza con el pelo moreno y alborotado. No lo encuentra. Se siente con sus compañeras y come rápidamente. No deja de mirar hacia la puerta, en busca de James.

Pero, de alguna manera, se pierde su entrada en el cuarto. No lo ve sentarse y empezar a comer. No ve como habla con Sirius. Lo ve levantarse para saludar a Remus y a Peter, que están al otro lado de la mesa, y se siente momentáneamente sorprendida de que haberlo pasado por alto.

Ve su oportunidad e inmediatamente decide actuar. Se levanta y, a pesar de las miradas extrañadas que recibe, le grita:

— ¡Potter!

Está de espaldas hacia ella y no se da la vuelta. Camina rápidamente hacia él, recibiendo más miradas sorprendidas y, haciendo caso omiso de cada una de ellas, repite:

— ¡Potter! — sigue sin darse la vuelta. — James — pone una mano encima de su hombro, por lo que el aludido no puede seguir ignorándola.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Evans?

— Solo quería que supieras — entonces se da cuenta de que todo el mundo está mirándola, y se le olvida lo que quería decirle — que yo — balbucea y empieza de nuevo, — que tú me gustas — trata de ignorar la nueva ola de susurros — y que tal vez podríamos salir alguna vez.

Todo el mundo, incluyendo James, la mira como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza de repente. Se abre paso entre la gente aparentando tranquilidad y se dirige hacia la puerta. A mitad de camino, varias personas le gritan:

— ¡Evans!

Se da la vuelta para ver a Sirius, Remus y Peter haciéndole señales para que se acerque de nuevo. James sigue sin moverse.

— ¿Sí? — da un paso hacia ellos.

— Ahora tiene tiempo libre — responde Sirius. Remus se gira hacia James y lo empuja hacia delante suavemente.

— ¿Ah, sí?

James parpadea rápidamente.

— Yo… s-sí. Sí — asiente.

— ¿Vamos a dar un paseo entonces?

— Sí — parece que empieza a recobrar la compostura. — Me parece bien.

Se levanta y juntos caminan hacia la salida, ignorando los cuchicheos que se levantan a su paso.

Deciden ir a las orillas del lago, aunque hace frío y ninguno de los dos lleva su capa.

Salen al exterior y caminan en silencio y sin rumbo. El día había ido bien hasta el momento. El entrenamiento había ido bien. El tiempo era favorable. Hasta que llegan a la orilla, James no es capaz de decir lo que le ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza.

— Y… ¿de qué va todo esto en realidad?

Una sonrisa se escapa de entre los labios de la chica.

— Va de ti, y de mí; de que me gustas — él levanta una ceja. — ¡Es en serio! Me gustas. Me gustas, James. No puedo sacarte de la cabeza. Siento cosas por ti — él no responde, por lo que ella sigue hablando. — Y sé… — todas las palabras se precipitan en su cabeza, y desearía que hubiera una forma más efectiva de demostrárselo, pero no la hay — Sé que me he portado muy, muy mal contigo, y lo siento. De verdad que lo siento mucho — él sigue sin demostrar ninguna emoción. — Solo quiero estar contigo, James. En público, y en privado, y de cualquier forma. Estoy dispuesta a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Por favor, James — él desvía la mirada. — Por favor.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo y deja escapar un suspiro de frustración. Lily camina lentamente hacia él y le pone una mano sobre el hombro, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Él se encoje.

— Esto no es justo, Lily.

— ¿Q-qué?

— ¡Que no es gusto! Vienes y me pides perdón por sorpresa, porque sabes que siempre te perdono. Porque sabes que no puedo decirte que no, ¿no es cierto? — se aleja de ella. — Pero no puedo volver a caer en lo mismo contigo. Es que no puedo. No lo haré. No, Lily.

— ¡James! — él se gira y emprende el regreso hacia el castillo. — ¡James, por favor! — va tras el chico, pero él es mucho más rápido. Antes de que se aleje demasiado, grita: ¡El mundo no nos esperará, James! — él se detiene. — No va a esperar a que te des cuenta de que me necesitas en tu vida. De que me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito a ti. James, te necesito como al aire para respirar — él sigue sin moverse, y Lily siente las lágrimas picando en sus ojos. — A veces necesitas perdonar y olvidar, incluso aunque sea difícil. Porque nunca se sabe qué podría pasar. Sobre todo en estos tiempos.

Finalmente, se gira hacia ella y da unos pasos hacia delante.

— Ya lo sé, Lily — su voz es suave, suena herida, pero no enfadada. — Ya sé todo eso. Pero a veces un "lo siento" no es suficiente — se gira de nuevo y empieza a alejarse.

— ¿Y qué es suficiente? — se gira de nuevo para mirarla. — Dímelo y lo haré — se pone a su altura. — Haré lo que sea, si con eso podemos estar juntos. Por favor.

Aparta la mano que le acaba de coger.

— ¡No, Lily! ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo hacerlo. No puedo. Me hace daño. Dolía tantísimo… No puedo. No puedo. No.

Se miran fijamente en silencio. Los ojos de ella suplicándole. Los esmeralda rogándole a los avellana.

— Entonces, ¿qué podemos ser? — su mirada pasa de la tristeza a la confusión. — Si no podemos estar juntos, ¿podemos al menos ser algo? ¿Amantes?, ¿amigos?, ¿conocidos? — su expresión es ilegible. — Te necesito en mi vida. Te quiero en mi vida. Te echo de menos. Echo de menos todo de ti. Y lo quiero todo de vuelta, pero si eso no puede ser, me conformaré con las partes que estés dispuesto a darme.

James se pasa la mano por el pelo.

— No lo sé, Lily — se da la vuelta y se encamina hacia el castillo.

En esta ocasión, Lily no lo llama.

* * *

— Lily, despierta — la voz suena severa. No quiere despertase, pero la voz es bastante intimidante. Aprieta los ojos una vez y después los abre. James está de pie enfrente a ella. Se siente muy confusa. Se frota los ojos, creyendo que, tal vez, la somnolencia le está jugando una mala pasada. Lo ve allí de nuevo pero, todavía sin estar segura, cierra los ojos de nuevo y se incorpora. Entonces se da cuenta de que está todavía en el sofá y de que, ¡ah!, tiene los músculos totalmente doloridos. James todavía está ahí cuando se sienta.

— ¿Estás tratando de ahuyentarme? — sonríe él.

— Jamás — bosteza. — Solo me aseguraba de que no estaba viendo visiones. — James no puede contener una risa, y eso la hace sonreír — ¿qué hora es?

— Las cuatro y media.

— Mierda. Me perdí todas las clases, ¿verdad? —suena extrañamente calmada.

— Ninguna especialmente importante.

— Todas son importantes, James — él ríe de nuevo.

— Lo que tú digas.

— Eso mismo.

Caen en un silencio cómodo pero, a medida que el recuerdo de la última conversación se les viene a la cabeza, la cosa se torna en incómoda.

— Yo… — empieza James. Lily se aferra a lo que sea que va a decir — He estado pensando en nuestra conversación durante todo el día.

— ¿Sí? — él asiente con la cabeza. — ¿Y?

— Y creo que tienes razón — se queda mirando al fuego. — Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Te necesito tanto como necesito al aire para respirar. — La mira, casi desesperado. — Pero no puede ser como había sido hasta…

— No quiero eso en absoluto — lo interrumpe.

— No, no puede ser así para nada. Estoy saliendo con alguien y…

— Tuviste una cita con alguien — lo corrige. — Con Nina Hirt — hace una mueca al pronunciar su nombre. — Eso no quiere decir que estéis saliendo, técnicamente.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con Nina? Y no, no es que estemos saliendo exactamente…

— No somos grandes amigas — mira hacia otro lado, — por decirlo de alguna manera.

James decide que es hora de cambiar de tema.

— De todas formas, no podemos seguir haciendo… las cosas que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora — la cara de ella decae. — No podemos estar juntos — la mira con ojos tristes. — Pero podemos ser amigos.

Ella le sonríe ligeramente.

— Está bien — le tiene la mano para darle un apretón — amigos.

Él se pone de pie y aparta la mano que se ofrece.

— Un abrazo de amigos — le dice, envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor.

— Vale — asiente ella, con los brazos alrededor de su torso — abrazo de amigos.

Pero ambos se quedan así, abrazados, durante mucho más tiempo del normal para dos "amigos".

* * *

¿Os acordais del capi en el que Lily tenía la gripe de los tres días y faltaba a su cita con James? Pues eso me ha pasado a mi con vosotros: he cogido la gripe y me ha sido totalmente imposible publicar hasta hoy. Así que por fa, por fa, no me odiéis.

Y volviendo a lo que nos importa, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os hacéis una idea de a qué escena me refería en el capítulo anterior? Sí: a la del Gran Comedor, cuando Lily se le declara a James. Me parece encantadora y muy simpática ^^. Y a propósito, hay algo que me apetecía preguntaros desde hace varios capis: ¿cómo os parece que se ha ido desarrollando el fic? Y, más importante para mí, ¿os parece que las traducciones son lo suficientemente buenas? No soy traductora profesional, ni mucho menos, y a veces por las prisas de publicar lo antes posibles, me olvido un poco de machacar un poco más el texto.

¡Y otra cosa importante que quiero sabes es si habéis ido a ver Animales Fantásticos! ¿Qué os ha parecido? (Por fa, sin spoilers para no chafar a quien no la haya visto aún) Yo me arrastré ayer hasta el cine, rodeada de pañuelos y con algo de fiebre, porque NECESITABA verla. Y... solo diré que el esfuerzo mereció la pena =)

Nada más hoy hoy... Os espero, como siempre, en los reviews!

Un besooo

Pdta.: ya le tengo echado el ojo a un nuevo fic... Ahí va una pista: está escrito por una autora de la que ya hemos leído algo ;)


	14. Séptimo año, Tres son multitud

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL  
**

 **14\. SÉPTIMO AÑO, "TRES SON MULTITUD"**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 14. Seventh Year, Part "Too Many", by SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

"Tenía que hacerlo", razona consigo mismo, porque no está seguro de si está haciendo lo correcto.

Están en una primera fase. Pero siente que la primera fase no es lo adecuado.

Eso es lo que necesita, lo sabe. Pero también sabe que eso no es lo que quiere en absoluto.

Quiere decirle que sí, ahora que se ha se ha disculpado y le ha suplicado que vuelvan. Quiere correr hacia ella, cogerla entre sus brazos y no dejarla marchar nunca. Quiere salir con ella, abrazarla, besarla, hacerle el amor. Quiere tomarla de la mano por el pasillo. Quiere estar con ella, tal y como estaban antes, y de todas la nuevas formas que ella le ofrece.

Pero no puede hacerlo. Porque si lo hace, si vuelven a lo que tenían antes, todo sería igual. Él se seguiría aferrando a ella con desesperación y ella haría lo que quisiera con él. Y ya no puede hacerlo.

Por lo tanto, la razón triunfa y hace lo que necesita hacer: le dice que no y se aleja.

Más tarde, decide que ella tenía razón en algo: la necesita. Sacaba lo peor de él, era cierto, pero cuando las cosas iban bien (y fueron bien en unas cuantas ocasiones), también sacaba lo más mejor de él. Así que decide dejar esa puerta abierta. Le dice que pueden ser amigos, aunque los dos saben que nunca podrán ser solo amigos. Entonces la abraza, con fuerza, acercándola a él, porque sabe que será la última vez, al menos por un tiempo.

Cuando finalmente se mete en la cama esa noche, está totalmente convencido de que Lily Evans terminará por llevarlo a la tumba.

* * *

— Oye, ¿por qué nunca nos lo contaste? — Mary McDonald la asalta en cuanto Lily sale del cuarto de baño y entra en el dormitorio. Había sido la primera en irse a la cama y la primera en levantarse, por lo que sus amigas no habían sido capaces de interrogarla hasta el momento.

— ¿Por qué nunca os te conté lo qué? — responde Lily.

— ¡Pues que te gusta James Potter, claro! — explica.

— Lo cierto es que no pensé demasiado en ello — miente. Por supuesto que había pensado en él. Casi no pensaba en otra cosa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no pensaste en ello? ¿No te pareció importante?

— No lo sé…

— Bueno, al menos podrías habernos dicho que ibas a invitarlo a salir — dice Mary con sarcasmo.

— Tampoco pensé demasiado en eso — los ojos de la chica no la creen. El resto de compañeras de cuarto escuchan la conversación mientras se preparan. — Fue como un impulso. Y una muy mala idea.

— ¿No pensaste en ello? — pregunta Molly Fletcher. Lily niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Simplemente lo hiciste? ¿En un impulso? — interviene Aurora Burton.

— Sí, como os decía, fue una muy mala idea — las chicas la miran en silencio, aturdidas. — Probablemente os lo debería haber dicho. Así tal vez me lo hubierais impedido — todas ellas niegan con la cabeza. — En serio, ¿de verdad me habríais dejado hacerlo?

— Parecías totalmente decidida, Lily — le recuerda Ella.

— Y fue tan divertido — agrega Mary.

— Gracias por vuestro apoyo, chicas.

— No hay de qué, Lily.

— ¡Y ahora cuéntanos que pasó! — exige Molly.

— Nada especial — informa. — Fuimos a dar un paseo, habló y decidió que deberíamos ser solo amigos.

— ¿Solo amigos? — chillan casi al unísono. Ella asiente con la cabeza. — ¿Prácticamente le declaras tu amor eterno delante de todo el Gran Comedor y él decide que quiere que seáis "solo amigos"?

— Bueno, es que está saliendo con alguien — lo defiende Lily.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta Mary.

— Mejor dicho, ¿con quién? — corrige Ella.

— Con Nina Hirt, y porque le gusta, supongo.

— No, claro que no le gusta — Lily parece sorprendida. — Le gustas tú, siempre le has gustado. Todo el mundo lo sabe. — Lily mira a Molly como si estuviera loca — ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

— Pues parece que ha pasado página — dice Lily, y tan pronto como lo hace, necesita estar sola. — Creo que voy a salir a dar un paseo — dice.

Sale de la habitación inmediatamente, dejando a sus compañeras totalmente desconcertadas.

Camina hasta la escalera de la sala común. En cuanto sale por el agujero del retrato, echa a correr. No está segura de a dónde va, pero necesita llegar rápidamente.

Sus pasos son largos y torpes. Su melena roja vuela tras ella y sus respiraciones son superficiales y entrecortadas. El corazón le late con rapidez.

No sabe durante cuánto tiempo corre. Parece un segundo y una eternidad al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, da con una habitación oculta en ese pasillo. Entra y se deja caer contra la pared.

— Ha pasado página — susurra para sí misma. Es demasiado tarde. Una lágrima le cae por el rostro. Se ha marchado y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ha seguido adelante. Y ella también debería hacerlo.

Pero no lo hará. Se da cuenta tan pronto como esa idea cruza su mente. No va a pasar página. No puede. Será su amiga tanto tiempo como sea necesario. Él se dará cuenta con el tiempo de que está ahí, de que sigue esperándolo.

Y entonces decide, enjugándose los ojos, que esas han sido las últimas lágrimas derramadas pro James Potter.

* * *

— Ey, James — dice con dulzura mientras se sienta a su lado en el sofá. Está leyendo un libro, un título muggle del que Lily ha oído hablar pero que nunca ha leído. — ¿Qué lees?

— _Oliver Twist_ — le enseña la portada. — ¿Lo has leído alguna vez? Es para Estudios Muggles.

— No, nunca. Es habitual leerlo en los colegios, pero gracias a este maravilloso establecimiento, me he librado de él.

— Eres afortunada — ríen. — Es terriblemente aburrido. No lo leas.

— Por supuesto que es aburrido: es Dickens. Era un poco soso. Pero no lo menosprecies: tiene trabajos brillantes.

— ¿Has leído más obras suyas? — la mira con curiosidad. — ¿Por qué?

— Por tradición — sonríe. — Mi padre solía leernos _Un Cuento de Navidad_ cada año en Nochebuena.

— ¿Y te gusta? — la mira totalmente incrédulo.

— Sí. No puedes insultarlo hasta que te lo hayas leído — regaña.

— Le echaré un ojo, entonces — ella asiente, de acuerdo.

Ambos sonríen.

— Y ahora que te he salvado de la tortura que es _Oliver_ , ¿estás ocupado? Necesito un poco de ayuda con Transformaciones.

La cara de James se tuerce.

— Ahora no puedo, he quedado con Nina.

— ¿Seguro? — le pregunta antes de poder contenerse. — Podrías quedarte aquí conmigo. Estoy segura de que te lo pasarías mucho mejor — los ojos de James se estrechan con molestia.

— Lily, ya hemos hablado de esto.

— Ya lo sé — suspira. — Tómatelo simplemente como un recordatorio amistoso de que estoy aquí, disponible, por si cambias de idea — le sonríe maliciosamente. Tal vez, esperar pacientemente no sea su fuerte.

— Lily — su expresión lo dice todo. Ha quedado con Nina y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Nada va a cambiar.

— Vale — admite. — Ve y diviértete con Nina. Encontraré a alguien más que pueda ayudarme.

— Te ayudaré cuando vuelva, lo prometo — se levanta para irse.

— Aquí estaré — asegura mientras lo ve alejarse.

Parece que va a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

* * *

No va bien. Sabe que no va bien. Hay… hay algo que falla, pero no está segura de qué es. Se llevan muy bien, le gusta pasar tiempo con él. Pero hay algo que no funciona.

Tal vez… Tal vez es algo que es que ella todavía no siente _eso_. Tal vez, cuando él la besa sí que siente ese _algo_ , fuegos artificiales y todo eso, y entonces siente que todo va bien. Tal vez eso es todo lo que necesita.

O tal vez sí que falta algo, ya que han estado viéndose desde hace dos semanas y él ni siquiera ha intentado ir más allá de unos cuantos besos castos.

Sabe qué es lo más probable.

Se dice así misma que eso es una tontería. Que solo está esperando al momento adecuado. Que se quiere tomar las cosas con calma. Que está nervioso, porque ahora sabe que nunca había salido realmente con ninguna chica, y tal vez nunca había besado a nadie más. Que no sabe cómo expresar su pasión físicamente. Quiere que todo eso sea verdad aunque, en el fondo de su corazón, sabe que es poco probable que sea por eso.

Y, por si fuera poco, ni siquiera está segura de si realmente quiere enrollarse con él. Se siente atraída por él, de eso no hay duda, y está segura de que estaría bien, de que incluso podría cambiar su relación. Y esto podría suponer dos cosas: o demostrarle que estaba equivocada, o que, efectivamente, algo no va bien. No está segura de qué opción preferiría.

 _Quiere_ querer que haya una chispa, pero no está segura de ello. Porque estamos hablando de James Potter, ni más ni menos. James, su amigo y su rival, el que lo hacía reír en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y se metía con ella antes de un partido de Quidditch. James… ¿su novio? James y Nina. Nina y James. Es que simplemente no pegan.

No parece lo correcto.

Se fija a veces en él, mientras está sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, o estudiando en la biblioteca. Lo observa porque todo en él es contagioso: su risa, su estilo, su presencia. La alegría sincera de su cara cuando está con sus amigos la hace sonreír. A veces él la ve, se miran y le sonríe. Y no siente mariposas en el estómago o una sensación de hormigueo en la piel. A veces, lo ve con Evans. Y quiere odiarla, pero no puede, porque cuando están juntos, ambos parecen resplandecer de alegría.

No le pasa eso cuando está con ella.

No parece lo correcto.

¿Pero y si pudiera serlo? Tal vez podría hacerlo feliz. Tal vez él podría hacerla feliz a ella.

Sabe que no es lo correcto.

Pero, de todas formas, sigue saliendo con él.

* * *

— ¿Te he contado el de los dos hipogrifos en un bar?

— Sí — no le hace caso, intentando concentrarse en su trabajo y fallando miserablemente.

— ¿Y el de la varita y el elfo doméstico?

— Dos veces — lo mira. — Y es una guarrada — trata de ocultar una sonrisa.

— Y por eso es tan divertido — la mira serio.

Ella se ríe sin poder evitarlo, y James sonríe.

— ¿Y yo te he contado el del mago que no paraba de contar chistes malos? — pregunta ella.

— No, no lo has hecho — responde.

— Todos sus amigos se cortaron los oídos para no tener que escucharlo nunca más — le dice, volviendo a mirar hacia su libro. James no se ríe.

— Pues qué tontería, ¿por qué no le cortaron la lengua al mago? — Lily sonríe.

— Bueno, porque — lo mira — su lengua podía hacer otras cosas… cosas útiles — le sonríe con malicia. Él levanta una ceja con escepticismo. — Te podría hacer una demostración, pero… — se inclina hacia él y le susurra — creo que a tu novia no le gustaría.

— Qué agitadora — dice inexpresivo.

— Hago lo que puedo.

— ¿ _Eso_ es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

— Aprendí de ti.

— Entonces has debido de faltar a muchas clases.

— Tonterías — lo mira otra vez. — Soy tu alumna estrella.

— Ya, claro, estrella — hace girar los ojos, evitando mirarla directamente, obviamente. Se inclina hacia ella y le acaricia la mano. — No te creas tan especial.

Ella se gira hacia él, evidentemente ofendida, y James ríe.

— Y _así_ es como se hace.

Lily trata de enfadarse, pero una carcajada se apodera de ella y pronto termina llorando de la risa. James ríe también, y su voz profunda se entrelaza con sus risitas agudas. La bibliotecaria no tarda en reñirles por hacer ruido, y la pareja se marcha, agarrándose el estómago, dolorido por las carcajadas.

* * *

El agua caliente le alivia los músculos doloridos tras un entrenamiento de Quidditch particularmente duro. Se enjabona rápidamente, pero se queda en la ducha, dejando que las zonas agarrotadas se relajen y que el agua aclare su mente. Trata de deshacerse de un nudo particularmente doloroso en el cuello, pero entonces se da cuenta de que solo lo está haciendo peor, por lo que se da la vuelta y deja que el agua se encargue de ello.

Cuando abre los ojos, ella está allí. Con una camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros ajustados y el cabello rojo como el fuego cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con malicia y la sonrisa en su cara no hace más que crecer. De repente es muy consciente de que está en la ducha, frente a la chica, y de que ella puede ver absolutamente todo. Se sonroja y ella sonríe todavía más.

Da un paso hacia él. Luego otro, y otro más. Pronto, está de pie frente a él. El agua le oscurece el pelo y hace que la camiseta se vuelva traslúcida. Con cierta culpabilidad, deja vagar los ojos por su cuerpo, dando gracias a Merlín por la magia que hace el agua en las camisetas blancas. Al cabo de un rato, sus ojos llegan a su rostro. Se da cuenta de que no lleva maquillaje, y cree que nunca la ha visto tan guapa. Las gotas de agua se aferran a sus pestañas y ella parpadea. Sacude una gota de su mejilla con el pulgar. Ella le coge la mano.

— Te amo — le dice en voz baja.

Y entonces, sin darse cuenta, se están besando, y es lo más glorioso del mundo. Sus lenguas bailan y las manos de ella están en _todas partes_ y, de un momento a otro, la ropa de la chica también ha desaparecido. Se detienen de repente y la mira. Ella lo mira también, y ambos sonríen. De todas las cosas hermosas que tiene frente a sus ojos, decide que su favorita es su sonrisa. Sus ojos no rompen el contacto. Sus manos se encuentran y los dedos se entrelazan. No dejan de sonreír. Son solo ellos dos, y nada ni nadie puede interponerse entre ellos.

Se quedan así durante un tiempo. Disfrutando del momento. Entonces se dan cuenta de que no están solos. En absoluto. Hay personas mirándolos, pero a James le parece que no le importa. Ni siquiera siente ni un atisbo de vergüenza. Busca la cara de ella, seguro de que estará, como mínimo, incómoda. Pero está inmutable. Le pregunta sin palabras y ella lo entendie:

— No pasa nada — vuelve a sonreír. — Estoy bien, siempre y cuando esté contigo.

James se despierta dando un salto, por suerte solo, totalmente confundido y necesitando con urgencia una ducha de agua fría. El sueño se desvanece rápidamente de su cabeza, pero lo deja con la idea persistente de que está cometiendo un terrible error.

* * *

— No es una cita.

— Claro que es una cita.

— Que no es una cita.

— Que sí es una cita.

— ¿Quién tiene una cita? — pregunta Remus al entrar en la habitación.

\- Cornamenta.

— ¿Con Nina?

— No, con Evans.

— Canuto está mintiendo. No tengo una cita.

— Claro que no, solo tiene una _reunión_ con Evans para _estudiar_.

— A mi me suena a cita — dice Peter, saliendo del cuarto de baño.

— ¡Pues no lo es! Lily y yo solo somos amigos. Los amigos suelen pasar tiempo juntos. Lily y yo estudiamos juntos. Eso es todo.

— Estoy seguro de que harías mucho más si ella de dejase.

— ¡Pues que sepas que ella se dejaría!

— Oh cierto, Colagusano, olvidaba que James es demasiado nenaza como para hacer algo al respecto.

— No seas tan duro, Sirius, no es culpa suya no tenerlos bien puestos.

— ¡Los tengo muy bien puestos! — grita James. — Maldita sea, si yo quisiera tener una cita con Evans, podría tenerla. Pero no quiero, porque-somos-solo-amigos.

— Vale, pues si sois solo amigos — James asiente con la cabeza — no te importará que te acompañe, ¿verdad? Porque lo cierto es que necesito estudiar, y como no voy a interrumpir nada, puesto que no es una cita…

James lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

— Te odio — porque, siguiendo su lógica, simplemente no puede decirle que no.

* * *

— Intenté detenerlos — anuncia James solemnemente mientras se acerca a ella en la biblioteca. Lily lo mira confundida, pero en seguida entiende lo que pasa al ver a los otros tres chicos aparecer tras él. Peter también había querido ir y Remus, después de que los otros lo convenciesen, se había unido a ellos.

— ¿También vienen a estudiar? — pregunta. No está enfadada, parece más bien divertida. James asiente con la cabeza, con un gesto de disculpa. — Vale — sonríe.

— ¿No estás enfadada? — pregunta antes de que lleguen los otros tres.

— No, y tampoco es que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer si lo estuviera — dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Él va a responder cuando es interrumpido por los otros tres chicos, que se unen a ellos.

— ¡Hola, Evans! — saluda Sirius con entusiasmo.

— Hola — musita Peter más tímido.

— Hola, Lily — dice Remus amistosamente.

— Hola — les sonríe. — Sentaos — hace un gesto hacia los asientos vacíos alrededor de la mesa. James se sienta a su lado, y los otros tres ocupan el resto de sillas.

Sirius se sienta frente a ella. Mientras que la chica vuelve a concentrarse en su ensayo, Sirius apenas hace el intento de sacar sus cosas.

— Y cuéntanos, Evans — la aludida lo mira —, ¿no hay ningún hombre en tu vida?

— Bueno — vuelve su mirada a su trabajo —, estoy sentada con cuatro apuestos muchachos ahora mismo, así que yo diría que sí, sí los hay.

— ¿Y esto es todo, entonces? ¿Nada de grandes y fuertes jugadores de Quidditch? ¿Nadie con el fantasees?

— Solo uno — murmura en voz baja. James lo escucha, pero nadie más.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Sirius? ¿Quieres que te presente a alguien?

— Muy graciosa — dice Sirius secamente mientras los otros ríen. — Pero en serio — vuelve a la carga cuando las risas disminuyen —, ¿no hay ningún jugador de Quidditch?

— No — suspira. — De hecho, tiendo a evitarlos — se inclina hacia Sirius y les susurra: — Solo saben usar un tipo de palo… No sé si me explico.

Sirius, Remus y Peter ríen con ganas, pero a James no parece divertido.

— No le veo la gracia — dice con gesto serio. Ella se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa.

— Las verdades duelen, colega — informa Peter.

— De eso sabes mucho, ¿verdad? — replica James. Todos ríen de nuevo.

Sirius no puede aguantarse mucho tiempo en silencio.

— Oye, Evans, ahora que sabemos que no hay nadie en tu vida — levanta las cejas sugerentemente — creo que deberíamos salir algún día.

— No eres exactamente mi tipo, Sirius — resopla.

— Yo soy el tipo de cualquiera. Mira que tipazo tengo — los chicos ríen.

— Los prefiero un poco más bajos, en realidad.

— Claro, porque eres enana.

— ¡No soy enana! ¡Soy una chica, perdona por no medir 1,90 como tú!

— Sigues siendo una enana.

No pueden contenerse por más tiempo. Estaban en carcajadas y, por segunda vez ese mes, Lily y James son expulsados de la biblioteca.

— Bueno, chicos — dice Lily entre risas — ha sido muy divertido, pero será mejor que me vaya antes de que consigáis que me expulsen.

— ¿Has cambiando de idea? — pregunta Sirius.

— No — dice Lily negando con la cabeza.

— Oh, Evans — se lleva las manos al pecho —, me rompes el corazón.

— Sí, eso se me da muy bien — la sonrisa desaparece de la cara de James.

La chica se despide de ellos y, una vez se ha marchado, los tres merodeadores se giran hacia James y dicen:

— Eres imbécil, Cornamenta.

* * *

Es raro, piensa Lily, lo de ser amiga de James. Reír con él y no poder besarlo después. Estar con sus amigos, y no a solas con él. Estar cerca de él, pero no lo suficientemente cerca. Pero no le importa. Le encanta reír con él, y que la haga reír tanto cuando están solos. Le hace falta una gran fuerza de voluntad para no darle un beso cuando la hace reír hasta que termina llorando. Estar con él y con sus amigos le da una nueva perspectiva. Sigue siendo James, pero magnificado cuando está cerca de ellos, y aunque es raro que estén a solas, sí suelen pasar tiempo juntos. Está más cerca de él que antes. Sabe cosas sobre él que nadie más sabe, lo entiende a un nivel que nadie más puede. Le gusta estar tan cerca de él mentalmente, aunque no lo pueda estar físicamente. No está mal ser amiga suya.

Pero es que no es lo que quiere.

Quiere besarlo cuando quiera. E ir de su mano por los pasillos. Quiere que la abrace cuando esté triste. Quiere que se escabullan a alguna clase vacía o a los dormitorios, donde pueden ser las únicas personas del mundo. Quiere pelear con él como antes, con pasión, con fuego, con furia; y no tener discusiones civilizadas como las que tienen ahora.

Pero es lo que le ofrece, y está aceptándolo todo. Sigue esperando, tratando de ser paciente, aunque de vez en cuando no sea capaz de guardarse para sí algún "recordatorio". James pretende hacerse el enfadado, pero sabe que le encanta.

No se había dado cuenta de que podía ser tan duro. Sabía que no sería fácil, esperar nunca lo es, pero James lo había hecho durante años. No había sido fácil para él, pero lo había conseguido, así que ¿por qué se le estaba haciendo tan duro a ella?

Tal vez porque James siempre ha sido el más fuerte de los dos.

O tal vez porque la situación es diferente. James apenas había tenido que lidiar con que ella tuviese un novio.

Uff… No sabe por qué, pero está segura de que esto es lo correcto, de que está donde debe estar. Lo siente.

Así que espera. Espera y es su amiga, y disfruta de eso. Resiste los malos momentos, porque los otros la hacen muy feliz. Hace caso omiso de las mariposas en el estómago y del hormigueo en la piel cuando sus manos se rozan. Trata de no darle demasiadas vueltas al qué querrán decir sus miradas o sus sonrisas. Espera. No está segura de cuánto tiempo pasa desde que él la deja hasta el punto en el que están en este momento, pero está bastante segura de que ha sido más que suficiente. Los días se convierten en semanas, y las semanas puede que en meses, y en ese tiempo se suceden con una serie de hermosos, brillantes y maravillosos momentos. El tiempo sigue corriendo. La vida sigue moviéndose.

Y, en algún momento, James deja de quedar con Nina.

* * *

Ay... me queda un capítulo más por traducir y tres por publicar: la despedida se acerca rápidamente, amigas mías. Os aseguro que voy a echar muchísimo de menos este fic, me lo he pasado genial traduciéndolo (y por lo que veo, a vosotras también os ha gustado leerlo, lo cual me hace muuuuy feliz). Os espero como siempre en los comentarios, contándome qué os ha parecido este capi y cómo créeis que se juntarán finalmente estos dos.

Y a propósito, os invito a empezar a leer el nuevo fic que estoy traduciendo (sé que alguna ya le ha echado un ojo jajaja). Se llama Ocho Días y, aunque también tiene de protas a James y a Lily, es bastante distinto de lo que he traducido hasta ahora. Es de B.C Daily, la autora de Coerción y Competición, un fic que también os gustó mucho, así que las perspectivas son buenas ^^

Nada más por hoy, queridas. Nos leemos pronto!

Un besooo


	15. Séptimo año, ¿en serio?

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL**

 **15\. SÉPTIMO AÑO, "¿EN SERIO?"**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 15. Seventh Year, Part "Really?", by SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

Una bola de nieve impacta en la espalda de Lily, distrayéndola del muñeco de nieve que ha estado haciendo con sus amigas. Una nevada a principios de marzo ha vuelto a cubrir de un manto blanco el suelo, y los estudiantes de Hogwarts no han querido perdérsela. Se gira para dar con el culpable y, aunque todo el mundo parece inocente, descubre de inmediato quién ha sido. Hace una bola y, con la ayuda de su varita, la lanza a la parte posterior de la cabeza de James. Observa el trayecto de la bola y cuando hace el satisfactorio sonido al impactar contra él se vuelve para seguir trabajando en su muñeco de nieve. Sus amigas ríen.

Otra bola da contra el cuello desnudo de Lily. Se maldice a sí misma por haberse recogido el pelo ese día. Hace otra bola de nieve rápidamente y se la tira otra vez a James. Está de pie mucho más cerca de ella ahora, mirándola expectante. La tira con todas sus fuerzas y le da directamente en la cara. Se ríe y luego sale corriendo.

Él la sigue mientras le continúa lanzando bolas. Ella también trata de tirarle alguna, pero ninguna consigue hacer contacto. La alcanza rápidamente y, aunque solo quiere cogerla del brazo, no mide bien su fuerza y terminan cayendo ambos, él encima de ella.

Se miran a los ojos por un momento y ella piensa que la va a besar, pero no lo hace. En vez de eso, coge un puñado de nieve y se lo tira a la cara con una sonrisa. Ella escupe y se sacude la nieve mientras James gira para tumbarse a su lado. Él ríe a carcajadas. Ella trata de mirarlo enfadada, pero lo único que puede hacer es unirse a él y reír.

* * *

— Remus, ¿por qué es tan jodidamente difícil hacerle un regalo a James?

— Porque es asquerosamente rico, y sus padres le compran todo lo que quiere — la mira. — ¿Por qué le quieres comprar un regalo?

— Porque pronto será su cumpleaños — su voz suena como si estuviera, al mismo tiempo, diciendo algo muy obvio y tratando de preguntarse a sí misma si era por ese motivo.

— ¿Y quieres darle algo?

— Sí.

— Pues buena suerte.

— No me estás ayudando — él se encoge de hombros. — ¿Qué le vas a regalar tú?

— Todavía no lo sé — ella lo mira interrogante. — Es que normalmente le compramos algo entre todos. Acabo de darle mi parte a Sirius; él se encargará de comprarle algo. — La cara de Lily se ilumina — pero tú no puedes participar.

— ¿Y por qué no? — le exige.

— Porque es un tema de amigos.

— ¡James y yo somos amigos!

— No, no lo sois — resopla Remus. Ella lo vuelve a mirar interrogante: — Mira, ¿por qué no le das un beso o algo así? Le encantará.

— Si James quisiera besarme, ¿no crees que ya lo habría hecho? — pregunta estrechando los ojos.

— Bien, veamos, ¿te ha besado hasta ahora?

— No — responde con rapidez, y se pregunta si no habrá sido _demasiado_ rápido, pero su respuesta no parece perturbarlo, — pero eso no es relevante.

— ¿Ah, no? Porque definitivamente antes quería besarte, y si hasta ahora no lo ha hecho, creo que es bastante relevante — Ella lo mira estrechando los ojos de nuevo. — En fin, que si tú crees que es irrelevante, vale, puedes darle cualquier cosa. Le encantará lo que sea que le regales, de verdad. Podrías, literalmente, regalarle un saco de estiércol de hipogrifo y lo pondría en un pedestal, solo porque tú se lo regalaste.

— Remus…

— Es todo lo que puedo decirte, Lily — ella lo mira rogando. — No le importará que no le das nada, así que incluso regalarle nada funcionaría. Solo con que sepas que es su cumpleaños estará encantado, en serio — mira su reloj. — Me tengo que ir, buena suerte.

— Gracias, Remus — dice mientras él se levanta para irse.

* * *

— James — levanta la vista de la programación, — ¿por qué nos está llevando tanto tiempo?

La mira: tiene ojeras profundas bajo los ojos, la corbata aflojada y el pelo, que había estado perfectamente peinado esa mañana, ahora estaba recogido en un moño. Tiene los primeros botones de la camisa desabotonados y puede ver con claridad la piel de su cuello, con la que está muy familiarizado. No es que esto ayude exactamente a su concentración.

— Buena pregunta — mira su reloj y gime. — Llevamos con esto casi cuatro horas. — Ella lo mira, incapaz de hablar. — La próxima vez tendremos que empezar con las tareas antes de las nueve de la noche del día anterior a la entrega.

— Sí — coincide Lily, — me parece una excelente idea. — Echa un vistazo a sus progresos: — No estamos ni siquiera cerca de ir a terminar.

— Ya tenemos más de la mitad — ella estrecha los ojos ante su irritante optimismo. Suspira — ¿y si nos tomamos un descanso?

— ¿Para qué, exactamente?

— Para conseguir algo de comida. Yo al menos estoy famélico — no lo está, pero eso no importa. Necesita salir de esa estúpida sala común y huir de esos estúpidos trabajos. Y Lily también lo necesita, está claro.

— ¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar la comida a estas horas?

— ¿Estás dudando de mis capacidades? ¿En serio? — la mira conmocionado.

— Nunca — ríe. — Vamos, te sigo.

Salen de la sala común y los recibe el aire fresco del pasillo. Lily tiene un momento de pánico: ¿y si los atrapan? James le recuerda que son Premios Anuales y eso la consuela bastante.

Caminan lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo lejos del trabajo. No necesitan hablar, el silencio entre ellos casi siempre es agradable.

La mano de Lily se roza casualmente con la de James. El chico está seguro de que lo está haciendo a propósito, y no puede culparla. Él también se aprovecha de cada oportunidad que tiene para tocarla inocentemente. Sus dedos se rozan muy habitualmente cuando están trabajando y el toque siempre se prolonga un momento más de lo necesario.

Quiere cogerla de la mano e ir así hasta las cocinas. Quiere agarrarla para siempre. Cada fibra de su cuerpo le dice que lo haga. Incluso parte de su mente trata de razonar con él que eso sería lo correcto. Él quiere hacerlo, ella quiere que lo haga, no debería de haber ningún problema. Resulta obvio.

Pero si mira más dentro en su interior, lo que queda de su corazón roto le dice que no. Que no puede. Que esos roces son más de lo que parecen. Que ambos están cansados y que ninguno está pensando con claridad. Tal vez sí está preparado para cogerla de la mano, pero no la cosa no se quedaría ahí. Habría más, y James no está listo para más.

Así que el corazón roto gana, y James se mete las manos en los bolsillos. Lily se las agarra a la espalda.

Este acto hace que, de alguna manera, el silencio se vuelva incómodo, y Lily es la primera en romperlo.

— Mmm… se acerca tu cumpleaños, ¿tenéis algo especial preparado?

James se encoge de hombros.

— Imagino que me están preparando alguna fiesta, pero es todo lo que sé.

— Algo he oído, sí — asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué has oído? — pregunta muy interesado. — No quieren decirme nada.

— Se supone que va a ser espectacular, pero eso es todo lo que se me permite decir.

La mira fijamente, tratando de forzarla a seguir hablando. Ella lo ignora.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti? — está chantajeándola, lo sabe, pero en ocasiones es necesario. Ella ríe.

— Te juro que es todo lo que sé.

— Vaya — hace girar los ojos, — entonces supongo que me tendré que esperar.

— Eso es — le sonríe.

Llegan a la entrada de las cocinas.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado aquí antes? — le pregunta. Ella niega con la cabeza. — ¿Ves la pera?

— Claro.

— Tiene cosquillas — lo mira, escéptica. — Prueba.

Ella parece dudosa, pero se acerca al cuadro y hace lo que le dice. James sonríe al escuchar su gritito de sorpresa.

— ¿Son las cocinas? — le pregunta dándose la vuelta.

— Abre la puerta y descúbrelo tú misma.

Lily gira el pomo y lo mira.

— Recuérdame que nunca más vuelva a dudar de ti.

— Lo haré.

Entran y toman asiento, y dejan que los elfos domésticos los atiendan. Lily le da un mordisco a su postre y se relame.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos convertir esto en una tradición.

— Solo tendremos que hacerlo un par de veces más — se ríe James.

— Lo sé — toma un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza. — Me pone un poco triste.

— ¿Te pone triste saber que no tendremos que trabajar como esclavos preparando los horarios de los prefectos nunca más?

— No — lo corrige. — Me pone triste saber que no estaremos aquí nunca más.

— Ya veo.

— Vaya, qué expresivo — pica ella.

— Me refiero a que lo entiendo — ella hace girar los ojos. — Da miedo salir ahí afuera. Hay una guerra en ciernes.

— Me daría miedo incluso aunque no estuviésemos en guerra — él levanta las cejas, invitándola a seguir. — Porque nos vamos de aquí, y tenemos que crecer. Tenemos que encontrar un trabajo, buscar una vivienda, averiguar qué queremos hacer con nuestras vidas… Es aterrador.

— ¿No sabes lo que quieres hacer con tu vida?

— ¿Tú sí lo sabes?

— Pues sí. Bueno, lo sabía. La guerra ha cambiado las cosas — se llevaba un pedazo de pastel a la boca mientras Lily da un trago a su vaso.

— Explícamelo.

— Siempre había querido ser un rompe-hechizos en Gringotts — ella ríe. — Pero con todo lo que está pasando… Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en pelear.

— Supongo que lo del rompe-hechizos no me sorprende en absoluto — sonríe. Él levanta una ceja. — Es tan tú. Una vida llena de caos y aventuras, algo pensado por y para James Potter — él se ríe.

— Gracias, ¿y qué hay de ti?

— Ya te lo he dicho — regaña. — No tengo ni idea.

— Claro que la tienes — ella niega. — ¿Nunca quisiste ser nada cuando era pequeña?

— Bueno, de pequeña quería ser profesora, pero después descubrí que era bruja, y las cosas dieron un giro.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Y ahora no sé. Supongo que quiero pelear, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Pero eso tira por tierra mis otros sueños.

— ¿Qué sueños?

— Te vas a reír de mí.

— Claro que no.

— Oh, sí, lo harás.

— ¡Que no!

— Vale — acepta. — Pero si lo haces, me largaré y te encargarás de terminar los horarios tú solo.

— Está bien, pero eso no pasará — ella hace girar los ojos.

— Pues resulta que diseñé mi plan de vida cuando tenía seis años. Consistía en graduarme, casarme, tener una familia y quedarme en casa para criar a mis hijos — James no puede evitar abrir los ojos, sorprendido. — Efectivamente: quería ser ama de casa.

— ¿Todavía lo quieres? — pregunta sin reírse.

— Sí — sonríe. — Es todo lo que quiero, en realidad.

— Eso es genial — le sonríe. — Serás una madre maravillosa.

— Gracias — se sonroja.

Cuando salen de las cocinas ya son casi las dos de la mañana. Tardan casi una hora más en terminar sus horarios. Están totalmente agotados cuando por fin se consiguen meter en la cama. Y cuando por fin se quedan dormidos, no pueden estar más felices.

* * *

El bajo está sonando fuerte. La música es demasiado ruidosa y Lily puede sentir las vibraciones hasta en la medula. Hay un ambiente de emoción y la charla es persistente bajo la música. La gente baila. La comida y la bebida se cuentan por toneladas. La fiesta de cumpleaños de James Potter está en pleno apogeo.

Y a Lily le duele la cabeza.

Esto no quiere decir que no esté disfrutando de la fiesta porque, de hecho, lo está haciendo. Ha probado comida deliciosa y se ha bebido unas cuantas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, incluso ha rechazado un par de chupitos de whisky de fuego; ha charlado con todo el mundo y bailado con Sirius, Remus y Peter varias veces.

También ha visto a James, pero solo déjelos. Es algo frustrante, pero no inesperado. Él está ejerciendo como perfecto anfitrión, tal y como le habrá inculcado su madre.

Seguramente pronto la vendrá a saludar a ella también, y entonces podrán hablar un poco. Tal vez incluso esté con ella el resto de la noche. No cree que a nadie le vaya a parecer mal. Sí, pronto vendrá a saludarla pero, por el momento, necesita un descanso.

Se excusa un momento con el grupo con el que ha estado hablando y atraviesa la sala común con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. Cuando sale por el agujero del retrato, el aire fresco la golpea. Inspira profundamente, y suspira aliviada cuando la Señora Gorda cierra el retrato tras ellas, acallando todo el jaleo del interior de la torre.

Queriendo evitar la conversación con la Señora Gorda y con cualquier otro Gryffindor que salga de la sala común, da un paseo por el pasillo y gira en la primera esquina, deslizándose hacia abajo contra la pared. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado allí mismo la inundan. Recuerdos de días en los que se paseaba por allí, esperando ser empujada contra la pared cuando él la encontrase. Buenos recuerdos. Recuerdos de días mejores.

No, no del todo. Fueron buenos días, claro, pero también lo son ahora. No es que esos días fuesen mejores. Era tan feliz entonces lo como es ahora y, de hecho, en algunos aspectos, tal vez ahora es más feliz que entonces. Ahora su vida es menos confusa, menos dramática. Cuando piensa en su vida actual, solo hay una cosa que le gustaría cambiar.

— Ahí estás — esa voz es familiar y reconfortante; la única que quiere oír. — ¿Huyendo de mi fiesta?

— Solo necesitaba un respiro — sonríe. — Me duele un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Sirius te ha dado whisky de fuego? — mira hacia la botella que lleva.

— No. Me lo ofreció, pero preferí quedarme con la cerveza de mantequilla.

— Buena idea, porque el whisky sí que te daría un gran dolor de cabeza.

— Tú sí que lo has probado, ¿a que sí? — lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

— No, por supuesto que… — los ojos de ella lo miran con escepticismo. — Vale, puede que haya bebido un poco, ¡pero es mi cumpleaños! — se sienta contra la pared frente a ella. Es un pasillo estrecho y sus pies casi se tocan cuando estira las piernas frente a las suyas.

Lily no puede evitar reírse.

— Así que, ¿te está gustando?

— ¿El jaleo o la fiesta?

— Las dos cosas, supongo — ambos ríen.

— La verdad es que el jaleo no me parece para tanto, pero la fiesta va muy bien.

— ¿Has tenido buenos regalos?

— Excelentes. Me gustó especialmente el tuyo — se saca una preciosa caja de madera del bolsillo de su capa y la abre para revelar una copia de _Un Cuento de Navidad_. — Es genial, de verdad — ella ríe encantada.

— Tenía la esperanza de que te gustase, ¿qué te ha parecido la caja?

— Está bien — la sopesa por un momento. — Es hermosa.

— No es mágica ni nada. Las hace mi padre. Se supone que son para meter cosas importantes en ellas. Yo tengo una en la que guardo las cartas de mi familia.

La mira en silencio. Pasa las manos sobre ella, la abre y la cierra.

— ¿Tienes algo importante que guardar en ella?

— No, lo único digno de ella no cabría dentro — ella le sonríe pero no contesta. Puede que un extraño sentimiento de culpa se apodere de él, porque de repente dice: — ya no estoy saliendo con Nina.

— Bien — responde sin pensar, e intenta rectificar: — quiero decir, que ya lo sabía. Lo siento.

— No, que va.

— No — admite, — pero estoy intentando sentirlo, ¿eso cuenta?

— Supongo que sí.

— Eres genial — su expresión está llena de cariño por el chico. Él no responde y ella suspira. — Esto es tan difícil, Así es… ¿Así es cómo te sentiste? — él levanta las cejas, pidiendo una explicación. — Como… Como si todo lo que necesitases en el mundo estuviese frente a ti, pero no pudieses tenerlo. Como si tu juguete favorito estuviese en la tienda, o en casa de tus amigos, y pudieses verlo cada día, pero no llevártelo a casa. O… O como si hubiera algo terriblemente… intoxicante, y pudieses pasar algún de tiempo cerca de ese algo, y cuando lo haces es maravilloso, pero cuando se va, y siempre se va, te mata.

— Sí, eso lo resume bastante bien — no la mira.

— Lo siento tanto… He sido una zorra. Esto es horrible.

— No eres una zorra. Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, de hecho — ella hace girar los ojos.

— No le deseo este sufrimiento ni a mi peor enemigo, y yo te he hecho padecerlo durante años. Eso no me suena exactamente a buena persona.

James se acerca a ella.

— Bueno… No merecí precisamente tu amabilidad durante buena parte de esos años.

Permanecen en silencio durante un tiempo, ambos evitando mirarse. Finalmente, Lily habla:

— ¿Me convierte en una egoísta el hecho de que te quiero aún después de todo lo que te he hecho?

Él reflexiona durante un momento.

— Supongo que sí — Lily palidece, — pero ser egoísta no es lo peor del mundo. Todo el mundo es egoísta en algún momento. Yo también estoy siendo egoísta en todo esto, de todas formas — ella lo mira confundida, pero él hace caso omiso y ella no lo presiona. — Hay cosas mucho peores que ser egoísta.

— ¿Como qué? — pregunta.

— Podrías ser un Slytherin.

Lily no puede reprimir una risa. Lo mira. Está de pie ahora, extendiendo las manos hacia ella. Le sonríe.

— Gracias — le agarra las manos y deja que la ayude a levantarse.

— Venga, Lily — le ofrece el brazo y ella o acepta, — la fiesta nos espera.

* * *

Vuelven a la fiesta y Lily es inmediatamente robada por Sirius. La arrastra a la pista de baile y James se deja caer en un sofá, pensativo.

Es egoísta, es cierto, pero tiene tantas cosas buenas que el egoísmo parece algo ridículo en comparación. Es buena, y dulce, y amable, y aventurera. Es valiente y fuerte, y divertida, y siempre, siempre, siempre está dispuesta a defender aquello en lo que cree. Tiene un espíritu tan hermoso que es estúpido que se centre en un solo defecto.

James ni siquiera se atreve a pensar en eso como un defecto. Por mucho dolor que le haya provocado, también lo ha hecho muy feliz. Si Lily fuese tan egoísta como decía ser, su relación habría terminado antes incluso de empezar. E incluso aunque hubiesen tenido algo, no habrían llegado al punto en el que están ahora.

El punto en el que están no es exactamente el lugar ideal, y no es el lugar en el que quisieran estar ninguno de ellos, pero es un buen lugar. Un lugar con un paisaje hermoso, en el que hay un camino lleno de baches que los lleva a un paraje maravilloso. Además, James no cree que fuese a cambiar nada en caso de que pudiese.

— James — Lily lo saca de su ensimismamiento — ¡Escucha! — le dice sonriendo.

Suena una melodía familiar, e imágenes de Lily bailando sobre su cama inundan su mente. Él también sonríe.

— ¡Ven a bailar conmigo! — le agarra las manos y lo arrastra con ella.

La canción está a punto de terminar cuando consiguen llegar a la pista de baile, y apenas tienen un par de segundos para bailar antes de que empiece a sonar música lenta. Lily lo mira, sin saber si querrá seguir o ir a sentarse. Le responde agarrándola de la cintura y acercándola a él. Le sostiene la mano derecha, y el brazo izquierdo de ella descansa sobre sus hombros.

No es exactamente lo más cerca que han estado desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, pero sí la más íntima. James puede sentir el aliento sobre su cuello, y eso hace que la extrañe todavía más.

No están todavía lo suficientemente cerca pero, por el momento, se conforma.

* * *

Sé que me quedo fuera del día prometido por unos minutos... ¡pero solo en algunos países, eh! En fin, lo importante es que ¡habemus nuevo capi de KAT! Love, love, love eeeeverywhere. ¿Os encanta? A mí me encanta y ya estoy llorando a lágrima viva mientras intento buscar un fic que sea un digno sucesor de este. Va a ser muy complicado... sniff... ¡Os veo en los reviews!

Un besooo


	16. Séptimo año, El Final

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL**

 **16\. SÉPTIMO AÑO, "EL FINAL"**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 16. Seventh Year, Part "The End", by SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

James se lleva un susto, pero no le sorprende del todo encontrarse colgando de un tobillo en medio de un pasillo desierto. Aunque no es algo que ocurra frecuentemente lo de ir por un pasillo y ser hechizado de repente. Pero casi no tiene que detenerse a pensar en quién será su agresor. Desde su posición, y atendiendo al hecho de que el culpable lo ha atacado por la espalda, no necesita muchas más pistas.

— Potter — el sujeto camina hacia él y lo encara.

James no pierde el tiempo. Saca la varita y con un destello envía a Snape volando hasta la otra punta del pasillo.

— ¡Snivellus! — grita con un gesto bromista. — ¡Qué alegría verte! Hay cosas que no cambian, ¿no crees? — camina hacia él con la varita en alto. — El mismo pelo grasiento, las mismas técnicas de duelo mediocres… — Snape alza su varita para lanzarle una maldición, pero James es más rápido — ¡ _Karabella_! — el hechizo golpea a Snape, pero él sigue moviéndose cansinamente hacia James. — Dime, ¿es así como te enseñan a batirte en duelo los mortífagos?

Se recupera más rápido de lo que James se espera. Una fuerza invisible lo empuja hacia la pared.

— ¿Es así como te enseñó a batirte en duelo tu papi? — se burla Snape. — No, no, eso no es cierto. El te enseñó a no atacar a no ser que vayáis cuatro contra uno. Vaya regla de cobardes para alguien que se las da de valiente.

— Por lo menos yo no necesito atacar por la espalda — gruñe James.

La cara de Snape se vuelve roja de la ira. Se acerca a James hasta que lo está apuntando directamente en el pecho. La maldición sobre James se desvanece y es capaz de empujar a Snape lejos de él. Snape se recupera rápidamente y levanta la varita. James le envía un maleficio hincha ojos y, tal y como espera, el Slytherin se lleva las manos a la cara. El encantamiento roza su varita, que empieza también a engrosarse. James no lo desaprovecha.

Snape deja caer su varita y James vuelve a la carga, haciendo que las piernas de Snape empiecen a bailar contra su voluntad. James ríe.

Este lapsus momentáneo le da a Snape el tiempo suficiente como para volver a coger su varita. James es empujado hacia atrás al tiempo que siente como su lengua se pega al paladar.

Cuando se recupera, empieza a conjurar fuego al mismo tiempo que Snape grita:

— ¡ _Sectum_ …

— ¡ _PROTEGO_! — grita otra voz.

El hechizo hace de escudo entre ambos conjuros, que son enviados hacia atrás y golpean las paredes.

Lily se queda mirándolos, y James cree que nunca la ha visto tan decepcionada. Snape la mira con tristeza y se marcha. James trata de hablar, pero todavía tiene la lengua pegada al paladar y es incapaz de emitir ni una palabra. James se le queda mirando fijamente, ella niega con la cabeza y se aleja.

* * *

— Lily — la llama. La encuentra sentada en la biblioteca después de haber ido a su habitación a consultar el mapa.

Sorprendentemente, ella no lo ignora.

— ¿Cómo has podido? — escupe.

— ¿Que cómo he podido? ¡¿Que cómo he podido?! — ella no se amilana. — ¡Me estaba defendiendo! — Lily se levanta y sale de la biblioteca. James la sigue — ¡Lily!

Se vuelve hacia él en cuanto salen.

— ¡No me importa! — grita ahora. Está claro que no lo estaba evitando, sino que no quería ser expulsada otra vez de la biblioteca.

— Así que no te importa que me hayan atacado.

— ¡Lo que digo es que no tienes por qué empezar un duelo porque te hayan atacado!

Los estudiantes que han oído el principio de la discusión empiezan a salir para verlos. Otros que pasan por allí, se quedan a mirar. Hace años que Lily y James no montan un espectáculo como ese.

— ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? — agita los brazos, exaltado. — ¿Irme sin más?

— ¡Sí! — chilla.

— ¡Me atacó por la espalda! ¿Pretendías que me diese la vuelta y me fuese para darle otra oportunidad de atacarme?

— No, simplemente pretendo que no te pongas en peligro — su voz se calma. — Pero está claro que tienes una habilidad innata para meterte en problemas — Su apariencia de calma se desvanece rápidamente. — ¡Podías haberlo aturdido, o inmovilizarlo y marcharte! ¡No tenías por qué pelear!

— ¿No quieres que pelee? — está rojo de ira y su voz es apenas un susurro. — ¿Y qué pasará cuando dejemos Hogwarts? ¿Esperas que me quede ahí de pie, sin hacer nada?

— No — su rabia se disipa rápidamente. — Por supuesto que no — sigue estando agitada, pero ahora es debido a la preocupación. — Pero todavía estamos aquí. Todavía estamos en Hogwarts y aún no tienes por qué hacerlo. ¡No tienes que pelear todavía!

— Si voy a pelear más adelante, ¿por qué no empezar ahora? — contraataca.

— ¡Porque no es seguro! — vuelve a gritar.

— ¡Estamos en Hogwarts!

— ¡Eso no tiene importancia para él, James! ¿No lo entiendes?

En algún momento se han acercado. James puede ver su rostro enrojecido y la desesperación en sus ojos. En otro mundo, en otra vida, la besaría. Ella se alejaría y él la seguiría. Se besarían apasionadamente. Tal vez irían más lejos. Si hubiera pasado unos meses antes. Pero no ahora. Están ahí. Están en el presente, y es más consciente de eso que nunca. Así que no la besa. Ella se da la vuelta para irse y él le coge la mano. La hace girarse.

— Tienes razón — le dice. — Lo siento.

El grupo que los rodea se queda sin aliento.

Lily se queda mirándolo incrédula durante un momento antes de darse cuenta de que habla en serio.

— Yo también lo siento — estira los brazos para abrazarlo. Él le devuelve el gesto lentamente. — Gracias — le susurra en el oído.

* * *

Lily se pregunta en qué momento exactamente empezó a ponerse nerviosa por culpa de James Potter.

No había sido siempre así, está segura. Hubo un tiempo en el que podía estar cerca suyo, discutir con él, incluso besarlo, sin sentir eso.

Pero ahora, casi no puede ni mirarlo.

Se sonroja cuando le sonríe; siente mariposas en el estómago cuando se tocan. Es tan extraño y maravilloso. Era incómodo al principio, pero ahora le parece tan agradable que, si nunca terminara, no se quejaría.

Le encantan las mariposas que le provoca y el rubor que hace aparecer en su cara. Aunque nunca lo admitirá, le encanta el hecho de que la ponga nerviosa.

Sea como fuera que ha desarrollado esta capacidad, está muy satisfecha con ella.

* * *

Lily mira a James.

James mira a Lily.

Se miran.

Están sentados en la biblioteca, a cierta distancia. No es buena idea que se sienten juntos; prácticamente cada vez que lo hacen terminan siendo expulsados. Además, están trabajando en cosas muy distintas y sentarse juntos solo haría que se distrajesen uno al otro. James le está ayudando a un grupo de estudiantes de segundo y Lily está intentando escribir una redacción de Encantamientos.

Ninguno de los dos está haciendo un gran trabajo.

Lily se queda mirando la expresión de triunfo de James cuando alguno de los chicos logra hacer algo difícil. James se queda mirando a Lily cuando está sumida en sus pensamientos, buscando la mejor expresión para explicar lo que quiere decir. Se buscan el uno al otro. Se turnan, dejando vagar su mirada y, cuando se dan cuenta de la mirada del otro, bajan la vista, avergonzados por haber sido capturados. Pero nunca lo suficientemente avergonzados como para no volver a mirar.

Lily mira a James.

Tiene una expresión extraña, fruto del aburrimiento, y ella no puede evitar reír.

James mira a Lily.

Se muerde el labio, pensativa, y eso le recuerda a cuando era él quien le mordía el labio…

Uno de los niños a los que James está dando clases apunta mal a su objetivo (un conejo) y golpea la mano de James, de la que empieza a brotar pelo. James suelta un grito y el niño se queda boquiabierto y comienza a disculparse. Lily lo mira preocupada y después se ríe de su mano peluda. Tras el shock inicial, James se las arregla para solucionarlo y él y su pupilo deciden que es hora de dejarlo por hoy. El chico le ayuda a recoger sus cosas.

James mira a Lily. Ella todavía lo está mirando. Él mueve la cabeza en señal de frustración por su risa y ella ríe más fuerte. James le saca la lengua. Lily lo imita. Ambos ríen y tuercen la cabeza, volviendo a sus cosas.

Lily vuelve a mirar a James.

James vuelve a mirar a Lily.

Se miran uno al otro.

Ambos se ruborizan.

* * *

Lily tiene un dilema. La próxima y última salida a Hogsmeade se acerca rápidamente, y Lily no tiene a nadie con quien ir. Todas sus amigas ya tienen una cita o están castigadas. Probablemente debería haber invertido más tiempo en hacer amigos.

Podría preguntarle a James, supone. Los amigos hacen eso, ¿no? No es como si fuera una cita… aunque probablemente ya tiene planes con sus amigos. ¿Tal vez podría ir con ellos? Parece que les cae bien. No les importaría, piensa. Debería preguntarles. Nunca está de más preguntar (aunque a veces, lo recuerda con toda claridad, hay respuestas que puedan doler).

Lo ve en el desayuno, rodeado como siempre de sus amigos. Esperaba que estuviera solo, pero tal vez sea mejor así. Si quiere ir con todos ellos, tiene que preguntarles a todos. Es lo justo.

— Hola, chicos — se sienta con ellos. Los saluda y les pregunta amigablemente por su día. No ha coincidido en ninguna clase con ellos, y no deja de sorprenderle que siempre tengan alguna anécdota interesante que contar. Pero claro, basándose en el tiempo que ha pasado con ellos, siempre están haciendo algo divertido.

Cuando surge el momento adecuado en la conversación, Lily lo aprovecha.

— ¿Tenéis algún plan para la excursión a Hogsmeade?

— Estoy castigado — lamenta Sirius.

— Yo también — añade Peter.

— Yo voy a visitar a mi madre… — susurra Remus, tan bajo que Lily apenas lo oye.

— Así pues… — anuncia James con jovialidad — me quedaré en el castillo.

Lily ríe.

— ¡Ven conmigo! No tengo con quién ir, de todas formas.

— ¿En serio? Perfecto. Tenemos una ci-quedada, entonces — ella no puede evitar sonreír ante lo que casi se le escapa. No era una cita.

¿Era una cita?

* * *

Sus manos se rozan de nuevo. No está seguro de si lo está haciendo a propósito o no. Cree que no.

Es curioso, piensa, que han hecho esas rondas un centenar de veces y que sus manos nunca se habían golpeado tanto como ahora. O tal vez él no lo había notado.

Sería tonto pensar eso, claro. Él sin duda se daría cuenta si hubiera pasado antes. Tal vez es que ahora caminan más juntos. Parece que cada vez están más unidos.

Está perdiendo toda su resolución. Cada motivo al que se ha estado aferrando con fuerza para seguir como amigos se desvanece lenta y constantemente. No le sorprende. Cuando aceptó que fuesen amigos ya sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo que volviese a caer. No sabía que sería tan rápido, sin embargo. Pero cuando se detiene a pensarlo, le sorprende haber aguantado tanto. Unos meses antes, habrían estado juntos tan pronto como ella lo hubiese querido.

Es todo un logro para él haber aguantado tanto.

Sin embargo, se pregunta si esto es lo que tendría que estar pasando. Si es lo mejor para los dos. Tal vez sería mejor que esperase un poco más. Pero no está seguro de si podría. Y lo que es más, no está seguro de si querría hacerlo. Porque esperar podría ser lo mejor, pero también podría terminar por alejarla. Y no puede volver a perderla. Y, para ser honestos, cuando siente como se esfuma su resolución, no es que la eche de menos. No le importa cuando están más cerca de lo que es realmente apropiado. Nunca cree que algo sería mejor o más divertido si Lily no estuviera allí. En general, piensa justo lo contrario. Siente como se desvanece toda su resolución. Y no lo lamenta en absoluto.

La mano de la chica lo roza otra vez. Él la agarra y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos.

No pasa por alto la sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

La visita a Hogsmeade llega rápidamente. Antes de lo que ninguno se esperaba, la mañana llega y trae consigo una gruesa capa de nubarrones. Es un día terrible, feo, frío, húmedo, oscuro y, desde luego, no especialmente bueno para visitar el pueblo. Por suerte, no llueve.

Lily y James parecen no darse cuenta. Están embelesados uno en el otro. Sus conversaciones son estimulantes y sus silencios cómodos. No necesitan ir a ningún lado, solo estar juntos.

Sus dedos están entrelazados mientras pasean. La mayoría de los estudiantes se han quedado en el castillo o se refugian en las tiendas debido al mal tiempo. Reciben algunas miradas extrañadas mientras pasean por ahí. Lily se pregunta, sin embargo, si será una sorpresa para alguien. Está segura de que la mayoría de la gente se lo veía venir.

Hacen todas las paradas habituales. Honeydukes, Zonko, Dervish y Banges, Scriveshafts, la Casa de los Gritos. Lily necesita despedirse del pueblo. Y James está encantado de hacerlo con ella. Finalmente, llegan a Las Tres Escobas, donde Lily empieza una charla muy nostálgica. James se une a ella y pronto los dos están riendo al recordar anécdotas y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla.

Les entristece tener que dejar el bar, pero para James es todavía más triste salir y ver que ha empezado a llover. Lily no parece estar de acuerdo con él. Desde la puerta, Lily lo mira y le sonríe con malicia.

Sale al exterior y se detiene en medio de la carretera. Extiende los brazos e inclina la cabeza, dejando que las gotas la mojen completamente. Al cabo de un momento, empieza a girar. Sigue girando, y salta y se ríe sin parar.

James la observa resguardo bajo el toldo de Las Tres Escobas. Está perplejo por su felicidad infantil ante la lluvia. Es como si nunca la hubiese visto antes. Le encanta. Tiene la cara radiante de felicidad y emoción. Y es contagioso. Se reúne con ella.

Lily se detiene cuando lo ve, pero no deja de reír. James se encuentra con ella en medio de la calle y, porque no puede resistirlo más, la besa.

Y, sin lugar a dudas, es el mejor beso que se han dado hasta el momento.

* * *

James está durmiendo. Su respiración es profunda y regular, y su rostro está inclinado hacia ella. A Lily le preocupa que las gafas, que todavía lleva puestas, se rompan por la postura. Tiene la boca entreabierta. Parece relajado.

Ella no puede dejar de sonreír. Le sorprende que incluso desde una posición totalmente vulnerable: desnudo, dormido, con los brazos a su alrededor, se las arregle para ser todo para ella. Tan pronto como lo piensa, descarta ese pensamiento. No puede sorprenderle nunca más. James siempre ha sido todo lo que ella necesita. Su amante, su amigo, su enemigo, su salvador, su… su todo.

La hace feliz. La hace reír. Discute con ella y después hacen las paces. La salva constantemente, incluso de sí misma. La hace sentir segura. Incluso en estos tiempos en los que cualquier cosa peligrosa puede ocurrir, se siente totalmente a salvo con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura.

Se pregunta por qué lo hace. Lo ha hecho desde que han vuelto. No está segura de cómo la hace sentir ese gesto; él siempre está ahí, abrazándola, de una manera o de otra. Tal vez es porque en su interior, está asustado. No de que algo vaya a pasar, porque sería estúpido pensar que James tema a una pelea. No, es otro tipo de miedo. Tal vez él la abraza así porque, de alguna manera, todavía tiene miedo de que ella lo vaya a dejar.

No lo hará, por supuesto que no. No lo dejaría ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Está totalmente segura. Pero no sabe si él lo está. No le ha dado todavía ninguna razón para que piense otra cosa. Todavía no le ha dicho de ninguna forma que no se irá.

 _Tiene_ que decírselo. La necesidad es de repente tan urgente que ignora totalmente que podría haber esperado a decírselo hasta la mañana siguiente. Lo cierto es que _no puede_ esperar hasta el día siguiente.

— ¡James! — susurra. Lo mueve un poco pero no responde. Lo sacude un poco más — ¡James! James, por favor, despierta — su voz es urgente, pero no denota miedo.

— ¿Qué? — se queja.

— Despierta. Tengo que decirte algo — está sentada, tratando de tirar de él para que se levante. Es en vano.

— Puede esperar hasta mañana — ni siquiera intenta apartarse para que deje de tirarle de los brazos. Ni abre los ojos.

— No, no puede esperar. ¡James, despierta ahora mismo!

James se queja otra vez, pero se sienta, se saca las gafas para frotarse los ojos, y se las pone de nuevo.

— Está bien, ¿qué es tan importante como para despertarme? — quiere sonar molesto, pero nunca puede dejar la oportunidad de charlar con Lily. Da igual su estado de consciencia.

Ella le sonríe, con timidez. Las mariposas se agitan locamente en su estómago. Inspira hondamente y dice rápidamente:

— Te amo.

Él parpadea. Una vez. Dos veces. Trescuatrocincoseissieteocho veces. Lo único que es capaz de responderle es:

— ¿Qué?

Lily se pone colorada. Está claro que ha sido una mala idea. Debería de haber esperado hasta mañana.

— Nada, vuelve a dormir. Puede esperar. Lo siento.

— No — dice con brusquedad. — No, dímelo otra vez — la toma de las manos. Ella lo mira directamente a los ojos.

— Te amo — James cierra los ojos, dejando que esas palabras lo llenen totalmente. Después sonríe — y siento mucho haberte despertado.

— No — la besa. — No, tenías razón — la abraza con fuerza y la vuelve a besar: — No podía esperar. Esto nunca puede esperar. Y, Lily — el corazón de la chica late locamente y nada en el mundo es más importante que las siguiente palabras del muchacho: — yo también te amo.

* * *

Ay, ¡y yo también los amo!

¡POR FIIIIIN! Ya está, aquí tenéis el final feliz (o casi) de estos dos. Muchísimas gracias por haber leído, comentado y recomendado este fic, sois un amor, de verdad. Me reservo la despedida lacrimógena para el epílogo (que colgaré en los próximos días), ¿vale?

Así que nada más por hoy. Tened un buen inicio de semana, queridas (L)

Un besooo


	17. Epílogo: Para Siempre

Ha llegado el momento... Aquí está el final.

Título original: Kiss and Tell.

Autora Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills.

Fecha original: 17 de marzo de 2010.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **KISS AND TELL**

 **17\. EPÍLOGO: PARA SIEMPRE**

 _(Kiss and Tell - 17. Epilogue: For the Rest of the Eternity, by SunshineDaisiesWindmills)_

James y Lily se gradúan en junio. James empieza inmediatamente a luchar junto a sus amigos. Lily encuentra un trabajo como dependienta de una tienda con el objetivo de poder mantenerse por sí misma, y también participa en la lucha.

* * *

Oye un golpe en la puerta. Se acerca hasta ella, varita en mano. Los mortífagos no suelen llamar a la puerta pero, en estos tiempos, nunca está de más ser cauteloso. Mira por la mirilla. Casi echa la puerta abajo para abalanzarse sobre el visitante. Lo besa con fuerza. Él la coge y la arrastra hacia el interior de la casa. No es aconsejable quedarse en las puertas.

— ¡James! — la baja. — James, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? — está frenética, se supone que debía de haber aparecido hacía una hora. Un centenar de cosas horribles se la pasan por la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que más quieres en esta vida? — le exige.

— A ti — le responde con dulzura y algo de malicia. Él no parece divertido en absoluto. — Ser ama de casa — contesta finalmente, seria. — ¿En serio esto es necesario? Sé que eres tú.

— Lily — dice con severidad.

— ¿Cuándo nos dimos nuestro primer beso?

— En cuarto curso — no puede evitar sonreír un poco. — Fue maravilloso.

Ella ríe también, porque definitivamente ese no es el adjetivo que ella habría elegido, pero inmediatamente repara en su aspecto.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Tienes un aspecto horrible — lo conduce hasta la sala de estar.

— Gracias— dice inexpresivo. Se sientan en el sofá. Ella le acaricia el pelo.

— No me refería a eso…

— Sirius y yo nos hemos encontrado con un grupo de mortífagos — Lily abre los ojos con miedo. — Estamos bien, los dos — eso no parece calmarla. — Algunos amigos del padre de Sirius lo han reconocido. Nos han seguido hasta un callejón para atacarnos. Pero pudimos escapar. Estamos bien.

— Podríais haber muerto — tiene la cara blanca como al cera.

— Pero no lo hemos hecho. Estamos bien — ella lo besa y él se aparta al cabo de un momento. — ¿Y este beso?

Hay algo reconfortante en los besos de James. La hacen sentir segura saber que está ahí, que es él de verdad. Se besan mucho últimamente. Besos suaves, breves, cariñosos, en lugar de simplemente liarse como antaño. Y cuando no se están besando, necesitan tocarse. Les ayuda a sentirse seguros. Les ayuda saber que el otro está bien y a salvo también.

— Te amo — responde simplemente, y lo vuelve a besar. — Y me alegro de que estés bien.

— Yo también te amo — sonríe.

— Bien — murmura antes de volver a sus labios.

James se inclina hacia delante. Lily está haciendo todo lo posible para no caer hacia atrás, pero cada vez se le hace más difícil. James se da cuenta de esto y pone una mano alrededor de su cuello para ayudarla a tumbarse. Su boca se mueve a su cuello y ella deja escapar un gemido de agradecimiento. Una prenda de ropa golpea algo al otro lado de la habitación al lanzarla sin mucho cuidado.

Habían hecho planes. Tener una cita como es debido, organizar un picnic en un parque o algo así. Iban a sentarse al sol, hablar de frivolidades, y sonreír, y reír, y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Pero la vida, tal y como está aprendiendo Lily a marchas forzadas, no sigue un plan. La vida les lanza embrujos y maldiciones. Los arrastra a una espiral asfixiante. Es loca e impredecible, ahora lo sabe.

* * *

La verdad es que el apartamento de Lily siempre fue inútil. Era una pantalla de humo para tener contentos a los padres de ambos antes de que los dos matrimonios muriesen trágicamente, porque lo cierto es que Lily siempre se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el piso de James. A pesar de los problemas que esto supone, a la chica le encanta. Y James, evidentemente, también está encantado de que ella esté allí. Al resto de merodeadores esto también los beneficia. Siendo una mujer con alma de madre, acostumbra a cocinarles y, de vez en cuando, incluso limpia un poco.

* * *

Ella ríe. Él la besa. Y entonces vuelve a reír.

Su pelo pelirrojo está a su alrededor como un halo y, con las sábanas blancas de fondo, parece un ángel. Su belleza nunca, jamás, deja de sorprender a James. Nada en ella deja de sorprenderle. Su cuerpo, su mente, su alma… Cada día se encuentra con algo nuevo que amar.

Se apoya sobre sus codos para no aplastarla mientras se coloca sobre ella. Sus pechos todavía se tocan y él apoya todo su peso en los brazos. Le besa el cuello suavemente.

Ella suspira y él acerca su cara a la suya.

— Quedémonos aquí — le dice Lily.

— Vale — murmura y le riega la cara con cientos de besos.

— Quedémonos aquí para siempre — suspira, y él la besa en los labios.

— ¿Aquí? — le pregunta con escepticismo. Es consciente de que su habitación es pequeña, estrecha y vieja; no es un lugar apto para "quedarse para siempre".

— Me da igual el sitio — se corrige. La mira a los ojos y ella parece estar rogándole. — Vámonos a cualquier sitio y quedémonos allí hasta hacernos viejos.

Él frunce el ceño.

— No podemos hacer eso, Lily — le dice serio. — Sabes que no podemos — se aparta de encima de ella.

Ella se da la vuelta para mirarlo.

— Podríamos — insiste. — Podríamos huir. Dejar el país. Ir a alguna parte, a algún sitio. Cualquier otro sitio.

Suena maravilloso. Tentador. Es una idea hermosa: salir de la guerra y comenzar una nueva vida en otro lugar. James quiere considerarlo, de verdad que quiere, pero no puede. Algo, puede que el respeto a la memoria de su padre, o la esperanza de un futuro mejor para sus hijos, hijos suyos y de Lily, lo retiene ahí.

— Lily — tiene la esperanza de que ella lo entienda, — no podemos.

No contesta. La habitación se paraliza por un momento, entonces ella vuelve a hablar en voz baja:

— Solo quiero estar contigo para siempre.

James parpadea un par de veces, procesando lo que ha dicho.

— ¿De verdad? — ella lo mira confusa.

— Sí — le parece la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Él se levanta de la cama rápidamente y va hacia el escritorio. Abre el cajón superior y saca la cajita de madera que Lily le había regalado en una ocasión por su cumpleaños. La abre, saca algo, y vuelve a la cama.

Lily está sentada en el borde, tratando de ver qué es lo que lleva. Él se esfuerza en esconderlo, y eso la confunde.

— Te amo, Lily — afirma. — Te amo y todo lo que quiero es estar contigo para siempre. E-eres — le falla la voz. Ambos tienen los ojos anegados en lágrimas, — eres todo. El sol, la luna, las estrellas, los árboles, la hierba, las flores… Eres mi mundo entero — Lily se tapa la boca con una mano. — Lily, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. — abre la caja que ha estado escondiendo, se deja caer sobre una rodilla, le agarra la mano, y dice: — ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Al principio, solo es capaz de asentir. Entonces, recupera el habla:

— Sí. ¡Sí! ¡Sí, por supuesto! Por supuesto que quiero, yo…

Él corta lo que sea que vaya a decir con un beso.

* * *

Su boda es algo discreto, pero aún así magnífico. Sonríen, ríen y el amor flota en el aire. Sus amigos y su familia los rodean. Es un momento de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad. A ambos les cuesta recordar cuándo ha sido la última vez que han sido tan felices.

Entonces, en el peor momento, Lily se queda embarazada. Por supuesto, es inesperado y aterrador, pero ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Se esconden, a pesar de que eso casi vuelve loco a James. Adoran a su pequeño hijo, Harry, que trae a sus vidas una cantidad infinita de alegría.

El terror por la guerra todavía está presente, claro. Su seguridad no está garantizada y casi todos sus seres queridos están peleando. Noticias horribles llaman a su puerta con demasiada frecuencia.

* * *

Lily encuentra a su marido tendido en la hierba en una cálida noche de verano. Acaba de conseguir que Harry se duerma, y está agradecida de poder tener un tiempo a solas con James. Sin decir palabra, se tumba junto a él.

El canto de los grillos y de algún búho son los únicos sonidos que se oyen. Están casi un minuto en silencio antes de que James pregunte:

— ¿Qué crees que habrá ahí arriba?

La cuestión no sorprende a Lily. James se ha vuelvo muy pensativo desde que están encerrados en esa casa.

— El cielo — responde después de un momento de reflexión. Él gira la cabeza para mirarla.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees que pasará? — hace una pausa. — ¿Cuando mueras? ¿que irás al cielo?

— No tengo ni idea — le devuelve la mirada. — Solo espero que eso sea lo que pase.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — pregunta de nuevo — ¿a morir?

— Sí — no puede mentirle. — Estoy jodidamente aterrada — él mira al cielo de nuevo. — ¿Y tú?

Parece quedarse pensativo durante un momento, aunque puede que simplemente esté ensimismado mirando las estrellas.

— No — dice volviendo a la tierra. — No tengo miedo.

— ¿Por qué no? — lo mira.

— Supongo — gira la cabeza para mirarla — que es porque mis padres me enseñaron a no temer a la muerte — ella lo mira interrogante. — Eran mayores. Que muriesen mientras yo era todavía un niño era algo muy probable. La gente mayor muere. Todo el mundo muere. Ellos lo sabían. Yo lo sabía. Todo el mundo lo sabe — Lily asiente con la cabeza. — Así que me enseñaron que no es algo a lo que debamos temer. La muerte no es el final, sino un nuevo comienzo.

Ella le sonríe con tristeza.

— ¿Y no te asusta dejarme sola? ¿O a Harry?

— ¿Eso es lo que te da miedo?

— No quiero un nuevo comienzo — le susurra. — Este me gusta bastante.

— Si lo que te asusta es dejarnos, amor, no tienes de qué preocuparte — una vez más, ella lo mira interrogante. — Nunca vas a abandonarme, y tampoco a Harry — ella sigue sin entenderlo. — Te queremos, Lily, y por ese motivo, porque te amamos, nunca, jamás, nos dejarás. Una parte de ti se quedará siempre dentro de mí, y también dentro de Harry. Siempre estarás conmigo, no importa lo cerca o lejos que estés.

— ¿Lo mismo pasará contigo?

— Me quedaré a tu lado tanto como tú quieras.

— Será para siempre, entonces.

— Y más.

Sus manos se rozan y las entrelazan con suavidad.

— Te amo — dice uno.

— Yo también te amo — le contesta el otro.

No saben cuando tiempo se quedan así, mirando las estrellas en los ojos del otro. Minutos, u horas, o días, o semanas, o vidas enteras. Juntos. Para siempre.

Con el tiempo, el sol volverá a salir. El tiempo pasará. Los días terminarán y las estaciones cambiarán.

Un día, alguien llegará a su puerta.

 _"Para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura"._

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Ay... Estoy tristísima por tener que cerrar esta historia (¡y eso que ni siquiera soy la autora!), pero a la vez también me siento muy satisfecha con el trabajo hecho, y pongo el punto final contenta por saber que KAT ha llegado en poco más de un mes a casi mil fans de Jily, y porque me ha permitido conoceros a algunas de vosotras a través de vuestros reviews. Os agradezco infinitamente cada comentario o recomendación que hayáis hecho entre vuestros amigos. Empecé con esto desinteresadamente, pero os aseguro que cada visita y comentario vuestros han sido una recompensa enorme e inesperada para mí. Y como siempre digo, siento muchísimo no poder contestaros: llevo un ritmo de vida bastante ajetreado, y apenas tengo tiempo para traducir.

Por eso quiero aprovechar este último capi para agraderos a todas vosotras vuestro tiempo. Os aseguro que leo cada una de vuestras palabras con mucha ilusión. Muchísimas gracias, queridas **LaDOTT, RoseBlack-Malfoy, SerenaMileto, Lily Charlotte Evans, harpohe1989, Everlack Potter, Myta.1, noediosa, RubiSwartz, msicilia97**... Y, muy, muy especialmente, a **Naza Ford** y **Ceci Tonks** , lectoras y comentaristas muy constantes y fieles. Todas vosotras sois un amor y la única forma que se me ocurre de pagaros es seguir con las traducciones.

¡Así que prometo continuar! Habrá más y más fics muy, muy, pronto. Prometido. Pero como ya os había comentado, ahora seguramente tenga que hacer un parón bastante grande por motivos varios, aunque intentaré seguir avanzando un poco en 8D. Entre tanto... os sigo invitando a votar en la encuesta de mi perfil qué long-shot os gustaría que tradujese próximamente.

Nada más por hoy. Os veo por última vez en los comentarios de KAT contándome vuestras impresiones sobre el fic en general y sobre el capi final en particular. Y también espero que nos leamos lo más pronto posible en el próximo fic! (L)

Un abrazo grande y un beso,

Traductorus


End file.
